


Muggle College Makes Me Psycho

by taylorswept



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: College, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Muggles, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorswept/pseuds/taylorswept
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after the war, Hermione Granger found herself agreeing to her parent's request of her going to a muggle college and getting a muggle degree. She had the shock of her life when she saw Draco Malfoy in her classes. She found out the ex-death eater was taking this punishment rather than going to Azkaban.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hermione

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first Dramione fanfic but this is the first one i'm going to post in this website. I originally posted this story in Fanfiction.net and i wanted to thank my readers there for their support. Well, this is a post-war story where Draco and Hermione finds themselves in a muggle college instead of a wizarding one. And find out how Draco copes with living around muggles and watchout for the fandoms he will develop loving :D
> 
> And yeah, before i forget, this story isn't beta-ed so i have to warn you about grammar errors from time to time And i don't know anything about the british college/uni curriculum so excuse all my mistakes.

Hermione, the petite, pretty girl of 20 with long frizzy hair and brown eyes, closed the paperback novel she has been reading for the past three hours with a heavy sigh. She definitely has mixed feelings for the ending of the story. The book was called, Pride & Prejudice by Jane Austen, and although there's a happy ending she can't help being a little sad about it. It was too good to be true. Yes, that's it. It can never happen in real life. Definitely not to her. The loneliness she feels right now is gnawing at her brain. Here she was, in her own flat in London, all alone, spending the weekend in her bed, enjoying each lazy moment. But she has always been a strong girl. She doesn't always give in to her emotions, unlike her friend, Ginny, who would surely bawl her eyes out after reading this book. She plans on lending it to her, you know. Just for the fun of it.

It has been three years since the war has ended but Hermione still cringes at the very memory. Everything in the wizarding world is at peace now. At least she hopes so. After she finished Hogwarts she went home to her parents. They have never really fully forgiven her for taking away their memory during the war no matter how many times she explains to them that it was necessary to protect them. They were just too concerned for her, she knew. This summer her parents surprised her with a question. They actually asked her if she wanted to go to college. A muggle college. To get a muggle career. And to her surprise and the surprise of all her friends also, she accepted.

Her fat orange cat, Pepper (Crookshanks died two years ago so this cat is new), opened its bright blue eyes, purrs, nuzzled on her leg and went back to sleep. Now Hermione just finished her third book this week and now she has nothing else to do. She's done with the psychology book she was reading for her future classes and her room is neat and dusted so she can't do any more cleaning. She has read practically every book on her book shelf including her cousin Irene's girly magazines lying around everywhere that she left behind when she visited her two days ago, which she didn't really enjoy but she knows it was worth something if she wants to blend well to the muggle girls. She lay down on her bed and stretched her legs, waking Pepper again in the process. The cat jumped to the floor and disappeared under the bed. She stared at the Lord of the Rings poster on the slanting roof of her attic bedroom and smiled at the sight of Legolas, the handsome and brave warrior elf. She let her mind wander off to Middle Earth, imagining she is walking hand in hand with Legolas. She likes him very much, and that's her problem, and she can't help thinking that Legolas' white blond hair reminds her so much of a guy she knows back in Hogwarts. She shook the thought away. She knows she can only fall in love with fictional characters whether in science fiction or fantasy novels. She knows she's a big nerd, and she's perfectly happy with that. She doesn't like any real guy, anyway. Well, that's not exactly true. She likes Ron, but they're just in what the urban muggle youth called "friendzone". She's given up on him a long time ago.

And at that moment where Legolas was about to kiss her in her daydream, her phone rang. Darn, she mouthed, picking up the phone.

"Hey, girl!" the quirky shriek of the girl on the other side of the line. It's her friend, Ginny. "Watcha doin'?"

"Nothing." She answered, guiltily, sitting up on her bed. She's not going to admit she's been daydreaming again. But she really wanted that kiss.

"Then can I apparate over?" Ginny asked, enthusiastically. "I'll bring pie and some cookies my mom baked this morning."

"Let me guess," Hermione began, "You want to watch muggle movies again."

The last time she came over they had a TV series marathon and she can't believe Ginny made her sit for more or less nine hours watching the first season of Pretty Little Liars because she has heard muggle girls talking about it in a coffee shop and she was so intrigued she made Hermione get her a copy of the series. That was the worst nine hours of her life, listening to Ginny figuring out who A is and listening to her frustrations about everything in the show. Hermione swore never to watch the second season if it kills her. She hates drama and chick flicks and kids doing sex and drugs. She's suddenly alarmed Ginny is thinking about watching Gossip Girl this time because she mentioned they're going to watch it before. She would surely die. When she asked Ginny to a TV series marathon one time, Ginny cried and cried and went home in some kind of a trauma. They watched the first season of Game of Thrones, and Ginny doesn't like it when characters die because it reminds her so much of the war with Voldemort and all the people they love that died in that war. Hermione felt guilty after that. Ginny's more of a fairy tales kind of chick. She lives for princes rescuing princesses and living happily ever after. When Khal Drogo died, she died with him. Ginny has never really forgiven Hermione for making her watch the show.

"I'm kind of into classic American movies right now." Ginny began. "I've been doing some muggle research and so it's either Dirty Dancing, Sleepless in Seattle, or Breakfast at Tiffany's."

"Sounds very girly to me," Hermione said, groaning.

"We're girls, Herms." Ginny urged. "We have to live up to what is expected of our gender."

Hermione scoffed. "Fine," she said, finally. "Apparate your lazy ass here. I'm making popcorn."


	2. Psychology 101

She woke up late. This morning is supposed to be the first day of her college life and she cannot, for the life of her, be late. She spent her last day of freedom at the Burrows with the Weasley family and she came home late last night, not to mention slightly drunk.

She stared at her alarm clock. It was quarter to 8 in the morning and her first period class starts at 8:30. She groaned and jumped from her bed. She was thinking about scurgifying herself clean instead of going for a shower but she remembered she promised her parents that she wouldn't be using magic as much as possible because according to them, they want her to be just a "normal" college student. She can't explain it but she actually liked the idea of being a regular muggle girl for a change. It's like she's almost excited. She's going to meet a lot of normal people her age. Maybe go shopping with them or drink coffee or go to the movies. Anything. She may even meet a nice muggle guy and go out on a date. She seriously can use a real boyfriend right now. She lives alone in her flat and wouldn't it be nice to spend a lazy afternoon cuddling on her bed rather than daydreaming about the Legolas poster on her wall? She laughed at her thoughts.

She took a 5 minute shower and made herself a cup of coffee while she looked at her class schedule. Psychology 101, she read, sipping coffee. She smiled to herself. This is going to be a great first day.

At least she thinks so.

Clutching her books to her chest, she entered the already filled classroom. There must be at least 25 students in this class, all eager to learn by the look on their faces. She sat at the only available chair at the back of the room, next to a bespectacled Asian girl who smiled at her the moment she sat down. She smiled back at her, feeling the need to at least make casual friends she could talk to about assignments and stuff. The professor stood up from her chair and walked to the front of the room, introducing herself as Professor Ervina Giang. She's about 30 years old based on Hermione's personal judgment, with short black hair and a jolly face. The professor is also wearing converse shoes to go with her almost formal wear. Hermione chuckled. She loves weird people.

The professor started her lecture about the history and the branches of psychology, namely Psychonanalytic, Behavioural, Cognitive, Evolutionary, etc. which is very interesting to Hermione. She has always been interested in the human brain. Wizards have their own version of how the whole human psyche works, but she finds the muggle version better and more complex.

"What's your name?" the Asian girl beside her whispered.

Hermione smiled at her. "Hermione Granger." She said. "You?"

"Penelope Ang." She answered. "But you can call me Pepper."

They smiled at each other, and just then they heard the door of the classroom opened and this completely gorgeous guy walked in. Penelope and half the girls in the class gasped. He's probably 5'9, with hair so blond that it's practically white. He's wearing dark blue jeans and a red shirt under his coat. He strolled the room to the front of the class and gave a piece of paper to the professor, which the professor skimmed quickly with her eyes and gave back to him. She motioned him to an empty seat at the corner, a few feet away from where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione gasped along with the other girls, her eyes as round as saucers but not because she found this new guy handsome like the other girls. She thought her mind was playing a cruel trick on her. Maybe Ginny cast a spell on the vodka they drank last night. That must be it because what's happening right now can't be true! This is impossible! She is hallucinating!

On his way to his seat he happened to glance at Hermione and the element of surprise on his face was what Ginny would call "priceless". His jaw dropped as his gray eyes met Hermione's brown ones. Their eyes lingered on each other until the professor cleared her throat and continued with her lecture about Sigmund Freud and his theory of the mind. But Hermione wasn't listening to the lecture anymore. At this moment she doesn't care about how Freud compared the mind to an ice berg and she doesn't care whether Freud is the most sexist man that ever lived like what she had read. Her eyes was still averted at the guy, or rather at the back of his head. He was sitting now but she can still tell the expression on his face- he is as confused as she is. He turned his head and met her eyes again. He glared at her before turning his attention back to the board.

Hermione doesn't understand this at all. Her mind hasn't grasped the idea yet that he was here, in the same room as her. Here, of all places. Why? Why Why Why? She tugged hard at her pigtail hanging on her left shoulder. Pepper was looking at her with a confused expression on her face.

"You know him?" She asked, blushing as she took a quick glance at the guy again. Hermione wanted to glare at her, but she caught herself. She took a deep breath and sighed.

"Oh you have no idea." She mumbled.

Her mind was swarming with questions. What is that git doing in her class? That bloody arrogant git! This is the last place she would expect him to be. This is a muggle class, right? And she perfectly knows how much he loathes muggles. The guy is full of the worst possible prejudices. She will find out. She will corner him after class. He is not here because she is here, right? That's just crazy. Or maybe she is crazy? Maybe she really is hallucinating.

But No. She's pretty sure Draco Malfoy just walked into her class.

She can't believe it. She can't believe Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater is taking a Psychology class with her.


	3. What are you doing here, Malfoy?

The moment the bell rang, Hermione was up on her feet, gathering her stuff, determined to confront Malfoy before he could get away. She didn't even jot down the assignment written on the board because of her great anticipation to talk to Malfoy. She will just ask Penelope later, she thought. She saw Draco talking to the professor while the rest of the class piled out of the classroom, girls giggling and blushing as they walked past him. Hermione was on her way to him when Penelope (or Pepper, as she told her to call her but Hermione refuses to call her that because there can only be one Pepper in her life and that's her cat) blocked her way.

"Hi, Hermione." Penelope said. And by the look on her face, Hermione knew she's going to ask her a favour. And being Hermione, she would love that, of course. She loves helping people. But this isn't the time for favours whatsoever, damn! She has to catch up with Draco Malfoy first. She has to find out what the bloody hell he is doing here!

"I was wondering," Penelope continued, "If you would like to sign up for the school paper? Well, either that or the drama club. I've signed up for both, you know. My older sister's in both clubs and she wanted me to gather applicants."

So they are friends now. Fine. "Umm, okay." Hermione mumbled, not really listening to her. Extra-curricular activities can wait. But hey, muggle clubs! Hermione would like that. But really, now's not the time to think about muggle clubs or extra-classes or study groups or whatever. She glanced behind Penelope's shoulder and found Draco Malfoy gone.

"Drat!" she cried. Penelope flinched.

"Oh, not you." Hermione said, and ran out of the room hoping to catch up with him, mumbling a quick "see you around" to Penelope, who stood there with a confused expression on her face, watching her new friend stumble out the door. But he was nowhere in sight. Hermione sighed, as she dragged herself to her next class, which is Gender Studies.

She collapsed on a desk at the back of the classroom. This was only her second class today and her mind's already exhausted. Her brain is still buzzing with unanswered questions. But before she could settle her mind that she would continue her hunt for Draco Malfoy later and concentrate on her class for the time being, he walked into the room. His eyes scanned the classroom first before his gaze fell on her, or rather, on the empty seat beside her. Like he doesn't have a choice, he rolled his eyes and walked in her direction. He plopped down on the empty seat next to her.

Before Hermione could even say anything he leaned in, his nose a few inches from her own that she could practically smell him. Mint and aftershave, so strong and so masculine. She inhaled sharply.

"Zip it, Granger." He whispered harshly, as if he could read Hermione's thoughts. "We have time for a little chat later. Or maybe never. Just don't irritate me right now, you understand? I'm so full of this place already."

Hermione just stared at him in horror. So it's true, then. He's really here. She's not hallucinating after all. But she doesn't understand. Why is he here of all places? He's going to explain to her later. She would make him. They both averted their attention to the board. The teacher was handing out syllabus and discussing the grading system. And after she was through explaining her rules and regulations inside the classroom, she began an introduction about Gender Studies.

"So class," The professor began, "How would you differentiate sex and gender? Anyone?" Her gaze scanned the room for a volunteer. A couple of hands shot up in the air. Draco scoffed. Hermione made a quick glance in Draco's direction and glared at him, before she raised her own hand. The teacher noticed her and smiled.

"Yes, you, pretty girl in the back." She said. She had a warm smile, which reminds Hermione of her own mother. She looks like her mother, an older and feminist-looking version of her mother. She's pretty sure Professor Docena is a lesbian. Maybe that's the reason why she's teaching this course, Hermione thought to herself. She can't help admiring her for her bravery. The world is full of sexist men who think they are the superior gender and abuse the rights of women. The blond git next to her not an exception.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Sex refers to biology." She began. She has already read about this during the summer vacation. "It refers to the physical characteristics of what makes one male or female and is constant over time and constant across different societies and cultures, whereas, gender refers to socially determined or culturally defined differences between men and women. It changes across time and changes across places and culture. If sex refers to what makes one male or female, gender refers to what makes one masculine or feminine."

Beside her, Draco cursed under his breath. "Know-it-all, mudblood." He mumbled to himself but Hermione can't help overhearing. She rolled her eyes. Typical Malfoy behaviour.

"Very good," The professor said, writing what Hermione said on the board, making two columns for sex and gender to better compare the two. And then she started talking about gender roles and gender stereotyping.

Gender Studies dragged on. Hermione is beginning to like this class actually, if it weren't just for Draco Malfoy who is making unnecessary noises beside her, robbing her attention from the board. He sighs heavily from time to time, riffling through his notebook and then closing it with a thud. His pen also just made its hundredth trip to the floor, like he let it fall off his desk on purpose, aware that it irritates the person sitting next to him. It was disconcerting to Hermione who was trying so hard to focus on the lesson. But she's trying her best not to let it bother her. She can't believe it. She has endured 7 years in Hogwarts being annoyed to tears by Draco Malfoy, and now she has to endure it again, in the least expected place! Merlin, what has she done to deserve this punishment!

The bell rang, at last. Hermione grabbed Draco before he could get away again. He will answer all her questions whether he likes it or not. If she has to beat him up just to get him to talk, she would!

"So, Granger," Draco began, as they walked together in the crowded hallway. He was a fast walker due to his long legs. Hermione was trying her best to keep up with his strides. "Where do you get lunch around here?"

"Forget about lunch first." Hermione said, irritated, dragging Malfoy inside an empty classroom and locking the door behind them. Outside the classroom they could hear people talking about their classes, laughing at jokes, making plans for later. It was already half past 11 in the morning, and people we're all headed to the cafeteria and those who have no classes anymore for the afternoon decided to loiter around in the hallways with their friends. "Tell me, Malfoy, what are you doing here? Are you even aware that this is a muggle school? If you are then I don't understand."

"Nice to see you, too, Granger." He said, sarcastically. "I'm here the same reason as you are, to get a useless muggle degree. This is fun, don't you think? You and me here in this muggle-infested dump they call college. You just don't how glad I am to see you this morning. To see a friendly face again, you have no idea how it feels. Imagine, you and me here. It'll be like old times, Granger." He fake-smiled at her, his hand clutching his heart. He was mocking her.

Hermione sighed. "I don't believe you, Malfoy. Stop mind-fucking me." She said, patiently. "Tell me the truth. "

"Mind-fucking?" Draco said, snickering. "Is that a muggle slang? I am not familiar with it."

"Fuck you, Draco Malfoy!" She yelled, losing her composure. Hey, they don't have all day to do this! She has classes for Godric's sake! She's been distracted enough this morning. "If you are here to ruin muggle lives then I will stop you. You will not succeed, Malfoy."

Draco scowled at her, figuring she wouldn't buy his stupid explanation. "Why do you have to be overly dramatic, Granger?" he said, arrogant expression on his face. "It's none of your fucking business anyway." He made a move towards the door but Hermione blocked his way before he could even turn the knob.

"Tell me, Malfoy." She said, again. "Or else I'll force the information out of you." She was threatening him. She can't believe she's threatening him! The familiarity of such confrontation is kind of nostalgic to her, like they're back in Hogwarts again, those 7 years of torments from this bloody, rotten, arrogan git. It's been three years since he last bickered with him. Well, she doesn't really want to threaten him now. She just doesn't have a choice.

"How can you be sure I won't hex you before you even make an attempt?" He countered, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Because I happened to know you don't have your wand." Hermione shot back. Actually, she doesn't know for sure. She was just guessing.

"And how do you know that?" He asked, a look of panic crossing his handsome features.

AHA! She was right then. She tried to think of a good explanation on why she knew. Stupid Malfoy, shee thought.

"Because if you do you would have pointed its fucking tip up my throat already." She said. She smiled in triumph. She got him at that. Stupid git.

He stared at her again, face full of unmasked anger. He sighed heavily. "Fine." He said, closing his eyes and staring at the ceiling before he looked at her again. "I got sent here, okay? Stupid Ministry dared to send me to this muggle dump as my punishment for being an ex-death eater. They think this is a sort of a rehabilitation program. To get acquainted with the muggle world. To learn their ways and culture and all that shit. To prove that they're not the vile, filthy creatures I and my ancestors believed them to be. I have to do this, Granger. Because if I don't comply, I'd end up in Azkaban instead. Like my father..."

His voice trailed off, and Hermione can see the pain in his face as he speak of his real condition. And Hermione can't help noticing that he flinched at the word 'death-eater', like he never want to hear that word again, or speak about it again. And that moment Hermione felt sorry for him, because she doesn't want to acknowledge it but she felt his pain.

After the war she has heard about death-eaters being sent to Azkaban, including Draco's father, Lucius. She has also heard from Harry that Draco is given another alternative rather than being sent to Azkaban because he was under-aged- the law not permitting a 17 year old boy to spend his life in that horrible horrible prison. She always thought they will wait until he is of age until they send him there for his sentence. She never thought there was an actual alternative, like this one. Now it seems like Draco has to spend four years interacting with muggles. Four years without magic. She knows how difficult this punishment must be for a spoiled prat like him. All his life he had loathed muggles. Of course he does, being raised in such false prejudices. Hermione doesn't understand it but she felt the need to help him now, in this strange place, for his new life. She doesn't want it but how could she leave him when he doesn't know anything about muggles? He didn't even take Muggle Studies back in Hogwarts, thinking it's stupid and a waste of time. But now here he is, in the real muggle world, lost and broken.

"Now what, Granger?" He said, frowning at her. "Going to laugh at me? Go on. Enjoy yourself."

Hermione took a deep breath. She can't believe she's going to say this to Draco Malfoy but what else could she say?

"So, Draco," She began, shyly. "What about lunch?"


	4. Lunch

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Draco cried in front of the mirror while he was getting dressed the morning of his first day in muggle college. What sort of punishment is this? Sure this is better than Azkaban, much much better than that horrible dementor-infested hell but muggle college is hell, too. He sighed. He is so going to die today.

When he went to court a couple of months ago during his three-year old trial and been sentenced to a muggle school rather than Azkaban, his mother cried in relief. She is not going to lose his son to those horrid dementors, after all. Draco knew her mother doesn't really care about Lucius. In fact, she seemed happier now that his husband is in prison, like she's finally free. The only thing that caused her sleepless nights the past three years is what would happen to his only son eventually. She had escorted Draco to his trials in court. She has been there to support him in his monthly social works in the wizarding world. His son has participated in all types of charity works and although it puts a shame to the name of their respectable family, Narcissa didn't really mind. Not anymore. All she wanted is for his son to be safe at her side all the time. And now this was Draco's final sentence, and being sent to a muggle school is not at all that bad to Narcissa. Unlike his husband, she doesn't really see the muggle world as a dangerous place. She just wanted his son to be safe like all mothers do. So she has prepared Draco. She has bought him all the things he will need in that muggle college- those required books with weird titles (Calculus, Introduction to Psychology, Sociology, Genetics, etc.), designer muggle clothing, and those queer muggle gadgets and devices that allow them to communicate with each other- what was it again? Cellular phone? Laptop? Narcissa looked at those muggle luxuries with disdain but she knew Draco would need them. When Draco said good bye to her this morning, she hugged his angry son and wished him good luck.

Draco looked around his new environment as a Ministry official dropped him off his new school and given him final directions and warning. He watched kids walking around the campus, oblivious to the fact that they were just muggles and there's a better world out there that they are not aware of. That almost made him want to laugh out loud but he controlled himself. He would wait until this ministry official is gone before he does anything reckless. And besides, his mother made him promise that he would be in his best behavior because this might be his one last chance to get a pardon and return to his normal life. He sighed heavily.

When the ministry official was gone, he consulted his school map to locate his first class. He walked on the crowded hallway and he can't help being annoyed that nobody is bothering to make way for him. He almost shoved one guy out of his way if it weren't for another guy who did it before he does. This looks like a savage jungle, he thought. He knows this place is far different from Hogwarts. In Hogwarts he has his friends. Here, he has no one. And besides, most of the guys he could see right now are twice the size of him, wearing weird-looking helmets on their heads. And what was that thing they're wearing anyway- oversized jersey-shirts with the name of the school printed on the front and with shoulder pads? He figured it might be some kind of uniform for a muggle sport he doesn't know about. And there was this guy wearing a crocodile costume and the guys in uniforms seemed to be giving the crocodile a hard time. Is it Halloween already? Why would a person wear a crocodile costume to school? This place is crazy. He glared at them. He might get beaten up if he acts like a bully here, he thought. He's Draco Malfoy, the worst bully Hogwarts has probably ever known but no, he's not stupid to even attempt here. At Hogwarts he excels in hexing. Here they only use their fists. And judging by the size of those fists, Draco is better off backing away. Anyway, he is still testing the waters. Right now he is nothing more than an observer, like a nobody, almost like a Hufflepuff. He groaned. The thought made him sad and angry.

And the worst part was seeing one of his worst enemies in the same dump he has landed on. When he saw her this morning it was like seeing a dementor, or maybe worse. He can't believe she was here, too, but after a couple of minutes of shock, he realized it's not really surprising for her to be here because she belongs in this hell. She's a muggle-born, after all. A mudblood. He knows he sort of promised to forget his prejudices but he can't help it. This is too much for him already.

And he noticed she was trying to follow him around, too. The first time he managed to escape her but the second time he wasn't so lucky. Holy crap they even shared the same classes this morning! He knew she was dying to find out why he is here. A part of him wanted to just avoid her forever but a part of him actually wanted to talk to her, because of all these madness that he is in right now- this stupid muggle school and these weird subjects and these crazy muggles he is surrounded with- she's the closest to home. She's the only person here who knows who he is, never mind the fact that he hates her very much. And he could do with asking a lot of questions from her. And he doesn't want to admit it but he actually wants company. It's only his first day and he's pretty tired of everything already.

X X X

They had lunch together in the school cafeteria.

Draco hesitated by the door at first, not sure what kind of horror is waiting for him inside. Hermione gave him an annoyed look. "Are you coming or not?" she said, irritated. "I'm hungry and I have a class at 1."

With a sigh followed with a frown, Draco followed her inside. "I hope you keep it in that brilliant mind of yours that the only reason I'm having lunch with you is because I don't have a choice." He said, arrogantly, glaring at students who look at him, even the girls who stare at him with awe, like they've never seen a handsome guy before.

"Oh, actually, you have." Hermione said, smiling at him sarcastically. "Don't eat."

He groaned. "At least nobody knows us here, you know." He said, taking the tray Hermione handed to him as they got into the cafeteria line. "I don't want to be seen with you in public."

"We are in public." Hermione reminded him, patiently, lining up her purchased food on her tray, which consisted of an apple, a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, cheese fries, and large diet coke.

"I mean, we're the only magical people here so my reputation's safe, I guess." He said, smirking. Hermione rolled her eyes. She wanted to say "You don't have a reputation anymore, Malfoy." But shut her mouth, instead. This isn't the place and time to piss each other off.

Draco stared at Hermione's food, wrinkling his nose in distaste. Muggle food, he thought distastefully. He doesn't really want to eat although he's bloody hungry. He didn't have breakfast this morning because thinking of what lies ahead today made him lose his appetite.

"Come on, Malfoy. There are people behind us waiting to get fed. Order something!" Hermione said in frustration. She could see he's debating with himself whether he would eat or not, insulting muggle food on his head. Hermione turned to the lunch lady. "He wants a large cheeseburger with fries." She began, when Draco didn't make a move to order. "And a large diet coke to go with it."

He looked at her with pure disgust.

"You're feeding me with junk." He said. Hermione didn't answer him. She went to find a table, hoping he wouldn't follow her. He did, after a few minutes. They sat at a vacant table at the corner of the cafeteria.

"So, Granger," He began, holding up a fry and inspecting it before he popped it into his mouth. He chewed thoughtfully. "It's your turn to tell me what the hell you are doing in this shit school. I'm shocked. Knowing you, I thought you'd aim for a wizarding university."

Hermione watched him as he carefully took a small sip on his coke, like it's poison or something. He decided he liked it, though, and he took out the straw and took a huge drink from the cup. She wouldn't admit it under cruciatus curse but she's beginning to find his innocence to muggle stuff somewhat cute. He's actually a more hopeless case than Ron.

"People change, Malfoy." She said, crisply. She doesn't really want to talk about her decisions in life, especially to him. But she managed to change her mind immediately after she remembered Malfoy has opened up to her about his reason for being here, and his reason was a thousand times far worse than hers. He deserves to know the truth, too. She took a deep breath.

"My parents wanted me to get a muggle degree. You know, be a normal muggle for a change. I don't mind it, though. When I was 11, before I found out I was a witch, I've already imagined myself going here." She paused, her eyes on the spaghetti she was twirling on her fork. "And about going to a wizarding university, well, I've changed my mind a thousand times already. I kind of want to, you know, because that was the original plan, one of the reasons why I've strived so hard to be on top of everything at Hogwarts. But a part of me wanted a more peaceful life, like just keep a low profile or something. Or maybe I could just attribute this decision to the war. It made quite a big impact on me, you know. I'm not the same person after. I guess none of us are."

Hermione could sense Draco's discomfort over the last words she spoke, but being Draco Malfoy, he was immediately able to mask it away with his usual behaviour. He scoffed. "You're a fool, Granger." He said, smirking. "For exchanging our world to this one. What happened to the brightest witch of our age, eh?" He laughed, his mouth full of French fries. He kind of like this muggle food now, but he wouldn't admit this to Granger.

"I didn't say I've turned away from our world." Hermione protested, indignantly. "I just wanted to try this one. Because in case you have forgotten, I am from both."

Before Draco could shot back a response, Penelope stopped by their table with another guy. Her gaze lingered on Draco for a while and she blushed. She turned her attention to Hermione.

"Hi, Hermione." She said, cheerfully. "This is my friend, Clark. He's in our year, too."

"Hi." Hermione mumbled, smiling at them. Then she remembered Draco who was looking at them with disinterest. "And this is Draco."

"Hi, Draco." Penelope said, shyly. Hermione was aware that Draco is damn good looking, like a movie star (Her thoughts went to the Legolas poster on her bedroom wall). If there's a head-turner award in this cafeteria , Draco would win it. She was aware of the stares they were getting from girls the moment they entered the cafeteria, and Hermione find that quite unnerving. Sure, he's good looking, but you don't know him and believe me you don't want to know him, she thought. And being seen with him has an awful consequence, too. What if people here started to think they're a couple? Hermione shuddered. Over her dead body.

Draco did not say anything. He just rolled his eyes and slurped noisily on his diet coke. There's no sense in showing proper table manners here, he thought.

"I'm sorry," Hermione apologized. "He's not really impolite. He's just shy."

SHY? Draco almost choked on his drink, this drink that he found quite heavenly. What the hell is Granger doing, telling these stupid muggles he's shy? He's not shy for Godric's sake! He just found their conversation a waste of time. And he is not interested in meeting new friends. Not muggles. Never.

"You want to join us?" Hermione asked, politely. Draco gave her his best evil stare, one which says she's gone loony, by which Hermione chose to ignore.

"No, we've just finished lunch." The guy, Clark answered. "By the way, the older students are having a protest rally later and they're inviting new students to join them. They think it's time to tell school officials what we really think of this place. Are you with us?"

Hermione seemed confused. "What do we think of this place?" she asked, "I'm sorry. I would really need more context here. I'm just a freshman and I don't know any older students here."

"Then it's perfect for you to attend." Penelope piped in, "Let's all be aware of what is happening in this university. My sister is one of the committee heads in this rally. And if you would sign up on this signature sheet,"- she shoved a piece of paper half-filled already with signatures under Hermione's nose- "This is a petition for the college to allow us to organize a women's basketball team. It's time to show those sexist coaches that we also have a right."

Hermione hesitated for a second. She was aware of Draco grinning beside her in mockery. The other two people don't seem to notice him, though. Their eyes we're on her in anticipation. She doesn't really know anything about muggle social issues, to tell you the truth.

After a few seconds of looking at it, she signed the sheet and handed it back to Penelope.

"Thanks, Hermione." She said, beaming. "So, see you later? 5 o'clock, at the grounds."

"Yeah, sure." Hermione mumbled, not entirely sure but she needed them to go away now so she can smack Draco or whatever.

The two bid them adieu and went to another student sitting alone in the next table and made the same speech they had given to Hermione.

"What?" she said, turning to Draco, frowning.

"I don't understand exactly what they we're talking about but it all sounded lame and maybe you should join them." Draco said, smirking. And after a few seconds, he added, "And what's a basketball? I'm sure i've heard that word before."

Hermione sighed. She is so done with this arrogant little shit. She gathered up her belongings, leaving half of her lunch uneaten. "A muggle sport." She answered, swinging her bag into her left shoulder. She still has 30 more minutes before her next class started but she's not going to spend it with Malfoy. She preferred to tour the school grounds, instead. A walk would calm her down. "Pretty much like Quiditch but different."

She took one last look at Draco and turned to leave. She has changed her mind already about helping him in this muggle world. From now on she would mind her own business and try to stay away from him as much as possible.


	5. Freud

The next few days Hermione and Draco managed to avoid each other, giving only looks of utter annoyance whenever their eyes accidentally lock on each other in the classrooms or in the hallways. Whenever she speaks in class she would see him in her peripheral vision, rolling his eyes or shooting dagger looks at her. She doesn't see him in the cafeteria anymore after they had lunch together that first day of school and she can't help but be a bit curious on where he eats now, or if he even eats at all. She figured he goes to eat somewhere nicer, like a posh restaurant or something. Not that she cares, of course.

During her vacant periods she would usually just walk around the campus, enjoying the sunlight as she sits on a bench by the water fountains, reading a book and watching pigeons fly to the ground for food and sometimes watch football or track practice on the fields as she sits on the bleachers, farther away from the snotty cheerleaders. Hermione isn't really into sports. In fact, she doesn't know how to play any sport, muggle or otherwise, but she finds it fascinating to watch other people enjoy it, though. Today, however, she decided to go to the library instead to do some researching for her psychology essay. She walked through the metal detectors by the entrance and deposited her bag on a booth, bringing only her belongings that she would use in her research- a pen, her notebook, and her book. She scanned the library for an empty table. Most of the tables we're occupied, except for one table at the corner near the reserved section. She walked her way there until she realized there was a person sitting there after all, and it was the blonde git she's been trying to avoid for days. Left with no other choice she sat opposite him on the table. To her surprise, he hasn't noticed her yet. He was staring into space, an open psychology book on his hand. He was reading about their discussion in class this morning, about the psychoanalytic theory of personality.

Hermione cleared her throat and his mind snapped back to attention. He regarded her with a cold stare then sighed heavily. Hermione looked at him curiously as she opened her book.

"Hi." She said, hesitantly. Draco didn't say anything so she started reading. Draco is either acting weird by continuing to ignore her when she's only a few centimetres away from him or he's just really bipolar. Hermione doesn't care either way. Good, she thought. They can continue ignoring each other like complete strangers. And she can focus on her research.

Draco closed his book and yawned. "That Freud dude is a genius." He remarked, pointing to the psychology book she's reading. He began studying the ballpoint tip of his pen, frowning. The tip of his finger was slightly smudged with blue ink. She can't help being amused. Here was the infamous Draco Malfoy, using a cheap muggle pen like everyone else in this room, forgetting the comfort of using a quill. She wonders how he feels about that.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, not sure exactly how she would react at that comment.

"How so?" she challenged, somewhat interested.

"I like the man." He answered, shrugging. "Personally, I think he's even a wizard."

Hermione can see where this conversation is going. She wants to shut her mouth, to avoid any possible arguments but she can't help being curious about his opinions on the famous psychoanalyst.

"So you mean to say that you don't think that his views on women are somewhat unfair and indeed very sexist, referring to women as only second class citizens and inferior for not having a penis?" she asked, unable to hide her interest. She has already read about Freud over the summer and she can't help being repulsed at the man. She's doing advanced reading on his writings now. She has just started reading Interpretation of Dreams last night.

"Well," he began, smirk crawling into his face again. "About that I can very well agree with him especially because I know someone in this room who has an actual penis envy, but…" he paused, while Hermione rolled his eyes. "It's very possible that he has used legilimency on his patients. Because how else would he know and uncover all the evils lurking behind a patient's mind."

Hermione scoffed. "You have no proof the man used legilimency, Malfoy. And that's ridiculous. Muggles don't even consider him a real scientist. You have to understand that his theories were made merely on subjective observations rather than actual scientific methods."

"That's what the books said. And not all truth can be found in books, Granger. And you know what, for someone who is considered the brightest witch of her age, you're quite close-minded." He said, pointedly. "Where else would he get the idea of the unconscious part of the mind, anyway, if not for his excellent legilimency skills to uncover people's past. What I don't understand, though, is why he bothered to share his skills and knowledge in this world. I've been reading opinions and criticisms about him and they're all ungrateful and cruel. It just proves how little a muggle-mind can grasp. No wonder they weren't given magic." He smirked, his familiar arrogant smirk that Hermione and her friends loathed so much back in Hogwarts. Oh, how she wished they were with her now instead of this arrogant, conceited, selfish jerk.

"Oh, you mean you haven't considered that maybe he's just really a genius who happened to be a muggle? And your ego couldn't accept that because you were raised to believe that muggles are an inferior race and therefore they are stupid and can't possibly make great contributions to the world? Malfoy before you go on judging muggles, maybe you should try- well, I don't know- tracing where your beliefs and ideas originated?" She said, completely annoyed now at her conceited companion. "And that proves that you're the close-minded one, not me."

She felt satisfied with her argument, but Slytherin prince is not known to back down in arguments either. "Don't you think your grumpy and foul moods whenever you are around the male gender is a manifestation of your sexual frustrations?"

Hermione shot him a sharp look. "I'm pretty sure I am only grumpy and foul whenever I am around you, Malfoy, so quit generalizing."

Draco leaned back on his seat, wide smirk on his face. "Tell me about it, Granger." He said, leaning his elbows on the table and entwining his fingers, mimicking a shrink. "Do you have a boyfriend right now? I'm pretty sure the answer is No because who would want you, anyway? I've heard Weaselbee dumped you."

Hermione took a few calming breaths before she looked at her enemy's face. She clenched her fist into a ball, wanting to throw it at his arrogant face but she's not going to give this evil git the satisfaction of seeing her vulnerability to the subject.

"And you, Malfoy," she began, "why don't you run off to your mommy now and have your way with her. After all, you don't have a rival anymore because daddy's away from home."

The look on Draco's face that moment scared Hermione but she kept a straight face. She felt guilty she actually wanted to take back what she had said, but she didn't. Well, he wants Freud, I'll give him Freud, she thought. But she knows the anger on his face wasn't because of her accusing him of Oedipus Complex but the very mention of his father. Hermione realized that she has been insensitive. But he started it!

"You bitch," he growled. She thought he was going to grab her by the collar but he didn't touch her. His face was a mixture of pure anger and pain. To her surprise, he got up from his chair, gathered his belongings and walked away- heavy, angry strides.

Oh god, Hermione thought to herself. What have I done.

X X X

During her vacant period, Hermione walked across the courtyard. She was wondering why Draco did not come to class for two days and was slightly eaten by guilt that probably what happened three days ago was the reason. He may be a tough, selfish, arrogant and conceited jerk but Hermione is aware that he's having a hard time coping with what is happening in his life the past three years, and even before that, when he was assigned by Voldemort to kill Dumbledore. She's thinking if only Draco is nicer to her, she might actually give him a chance to help him. Not that he's asking for her help, of course. But sometimes in class or in the hallways when they pass each other he can see it in his face how lonely and scared he is. That is, of course, before he notices that she is staring at him and he would resume his arrogant expression and glare at her. The only thing she could do now, though, is wait for the perfect opportunity to show him that she's sorry for what happened without actually apologizing. She doesn't know how, but she's pretty sure it'll happen.

X X X

The next day, which was Friday, Draco showed up in their Sociology class. He didn't look at Hermione when he walked in. Merlin, he hates her! He hates her guts. Why is she always right about everything, anyway? And why does she know where his weaknesses lie and wait for the perfect moment to attack him with it? She has always been like that since their fights back in Hogwarts. There is just something about her that is unnerving to him, something he cannot pinpoint exactly and he has felt it from the moment he had smacked him on the face during their third year in Hogwarts. Ever since that day, the girl has earned a bit of respect from him. And it continued over the years, actually. But he doesn't understand it. Not really. There is just something about this girl, this mudblood. And when she mentioned his father during their fight four days ago, he was taken aback. He thought Granger knew how sensitive that is to him. Not that she wants her pity, course. He'd rather die than be pitied by that mudblood. But he couldn't deny it. She has hurt a part of him that he had forgotten to protect.

He loves his father and thinking about him locked in that horrible prison pains him. Most of the time he tries to forget about it, just shut it at the back of his mind and make it hurt no more. Supress it. Or even repress it.

In Sociology that afternoon, they debated ecological imperialism. Mr. Yee obviously hasn't prepared a lesson again and he wants them to do the work.

"What's your opinion, Miss Granger?" he asks. He always calls on her first. Draco has heard rumours on the hall that this man's a pervert. This guy is definitely showing favouritism to the females in the classroom, Draco has noticed. He does the stare that doesn't intimidate any of the guys in the class. It only makes Draco want to laugh out loud.

"What's your opinion, Mr. Yee?" Penelope asked. Draco finds this girl very annoying. Draco noticed she has an opinion to everything, almost worse than Granger at some point. He sees her following Granger around, pushing her to participate in whatever is happening in the campus- protest rallies, meetings, org programs, etc. and it amuses him how Granger would sometimes try to escape, reasoning she can't because of this and that. He could see even Granger is confused and lost in this horrible place.

Anyway, Penelope got in trouble for speaking without putting up her hand.

"What I think isn't the issue, Miss Ang."

"Why?" She persisted.

Draco guaranteed he's not going to give out his opinion. He sits in the fence in the name of professionalism and gets someone else to voice out his (most of the time) leftist or fascist views. Draco actually admires the man for his natural air of arrogance. It almost reminds him of his godfather, Snape. He just doesn't give a shit about the social issues they are always discussing in class, though. Well, he couldn't really relate, could he? After all, he is not from this world. But these people loves debating about stuff like military wars (whatever those are), refugees, world hunger, pornography, etc. Most of the time it pisses him off to hear out their opinions. Mostly he resolves to staring out the window because he doesn't really give a shit. Good thing muggle college professors don't give out detentions or else he's in real trouble. He just has to find a way to pass. Right now, there is nothing he wants to do more than get out of this fucking classroom.

But sometimes, though, he can't help listening to the discussions. There's this curiosity building up inside him about learning muggle issues and stuff, although most of the time he tries to ignore the need because this can't be happening to him. He's already stuck in this hell. If he gets affected, or worse gets influenced by these muggles, he's doomed. He'd rather die.

He may have stopped talking to Granger so he wouldn't have to listen to all she's got to say but around here, there's always a candidate.

"We've got to stop shoving our industrial wastes to third world countries. We're killing them." That boy called Clark, said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Tell me, Mr. Smith," Mr. Yee, said, testing him. "If countries as superior as Japan, for example, can't dispose their waste to third world countries like the Philippines, where do you think these wastes would go?"

Draco could see the tension building up between the two.

"It's their fucking waste! They should learn to make a way to dispose it without harming and taking advantage of poor countries." Clark shot back.

Draco can't help being impressed at how rude this boy can be to the teacher.

"Language, Mr. Smith." Mr Yee said, eyeing Clark who was already red-faced in his seat.

"But I guess capitalist countries can't help it, though." A girl Draco doesn't remember the name piped in. "And third world countries open their doors to us because they also need our help. They get something from it, not that I'm defending the capitalists or whatever. I'm just saying that they have a choice. They can close their doors and there'll be no harm done."

"No harm done?" Penelope cried out, horrified. "That's bullshit! Of course there are consequences if third world countries close their doors to them. These poor countries rely on them. They are colonized."

"Then they can be free."

"No, they won't! They will end up poorer than ever."

The entire time Draco noticed Granger wasn't really participating in this discussion. She just looked thoughtful, looking from one person to another, listening to what they've got to say. Obviously Miss know-it-all mudblood isn't Miss know-it-all here at all. This isn't their territory. They're not even aware of what they are talking about. What is that ecological imperialism bullshit anyway? What are capitalists for crying out loud? All these social justices crap is bullshit to him.

The bell rang, thank Merlin. Mr. Yee was out the door before they can even pick up their books.

When he was by the door he bumped into Granger, and they stood there eye to eye. He glared at her. She didn't glare back, much to Draco's annoyance. She just walked away.

It was four o'clock already when Draco checked his watch. He's not really looking forward to going home yet, though. His mother's out of the country to manage some business and he'll be going home to an empty mansion with just house elves for company. He strolled the school grounds for a while, noting how different this was from his old school, Hogwarts. While Hogwarts is a huge castle you could easily be lost in if you are not familiar with the place, this was too small in comparison. It's just a couple of weird-looking buildings and a gate surrounding it. He walked across the courtyard until he reached another building, the gym. This was the place where that stupid freshmen orientation had been held, a couple of days before the actual first day of class started. Funny he hadn't seen Granger back then. If he had known, probably he would have requested the ministry to switch him to another school.

He heard noises inside the gym and his curiosity made him walk to the door and have a look at what was happening inside. Without thinking much, he asked a student loitering by the door what is going on.

"Basketball try-outs, mate." The student answered.

Basketball. The famous muggle sport, he thought. He walked inside to watch, choosing a spot on the bleachers farther away from a crowd of students but still gets a good view of the game. Draco sat there for 30 minutes just watching and observing. The old man, which Draco figured as the coach of this sport, blew a whistle and the guys started warming up, jogging around the court. Then they lined up on the centre and started shooting this big round ball on the hoops. There are two hoops, one on each side of the court and Draco figured it's pretty much like shooting the quaffle ball in the wizarding game of Quidditch (except that this ball is perfectly round) and the goal is to shoot it to the opponent's hoop. Draco found this basketball thing weird. They don't even ride brooms! They just run around the court, sweating like hell and looking stupid, avoiding opponents and then jumping to throw shots. It looks tiring to Draco, not to mention boring because he learned you are not allowed to intentionally hurt your opponent or else the ball goes to the opposing team. He watched for a few more minutes and then he stood to go. This is bullocks, he thought as he exited the gym.


	6. Mr. Darcy

Sunday evening :

Draco groaned in frustration. He has been staring at his handwritten essay for two hours now, not knowing what to do next. The essay is due on Wednesday morning and he has already finished writing it but he has a problem- he can't quite decipher the instructions given by his psychology professor.

Draco looked at his notebook to read the instructions again for the hundredth time since yesterday morning.

5 pages

short bond paper

Times New Roman,

Font size 12

1 inch margin on the sides.

What the fucking hell does that even mean?

X X X

In English class they're doing an Austen unit. Hermione found herself sandwiched between Penelope and Clark, as usual. The three of them are discussing the characters they can relate most to.

"I think I am more of a Bingley than a Darcy," Clark said, nodding his head. "I can easily be talked out of things, you know."

"I can't possibly be Lydia because she's such a flirt," Penelope said, matter-of-factly. "But I can say we both share a passion for socializing and we're kind of rebellious in nature."

"I like to think I'm Elizabeth," Hermione joined in, smiling. She likes the novel very much. She has already read the novel over the summer and she was happy when she found out it was included in their English syllabus as part of their reading list for the semester. "We're kind of both-"

She was cut off by Draco's presence entering the door, late as usual. Merlin, he looks good, Hermione thought. He was wearing a dark blue shirt under his grey cardigan, and black jeans. His legs look good in jeans. And his ass…

Whoa!

Hermione tried to shake off her crazy thoughts about Draco's appearance. She can't be attracted to him. But still, she can't help noticing his change in fashion over the last two months. Back in Hogwarts the guy was always in suits. He was the best dresser in their year. Well, of course he was- he was the wealthiest. And here he seemed to adapt well to muggle fashion trends, too.

The other girls in the room seemed to admire him, as well, because heads followed him to his usual seat. When he settled down, he took one look in Hermione's direction and gave her his usual condescending smirk. Hermione glared at him. Then he turned away and opened his Pride & Prejudice novel.

"You're definitely Elizabeth Benet," Penelope commented, after witnessing Draco and Hermione's exchange of stares. She turned to Hermione and grinned. "You even got yourself a Darcy."

X X X

"So what's the deal between you two?" Penelope asked, curiously, while they we're sitting in the cafeteria that afternoon during their break, drinking coffee and eating donuts. Hermione didn't need to ask. She knew Penelope was referring about her and Draco. "You used to be a couple or something?"

"Something." Hermione answered, nonchalantly. She frowned. Here comes all the questions she's been dreading to be asked since the start of classes. She knew her new friends would ask about their relationship sooner or later. Why they knew each other, why they always exchange death stares, etc.

"Come on, Hermione," Clark urged, biting into his donut. "Share."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Nothing happened between us in the past, if that's what you're thinking." She began, trying to stay calm despite the building annoyance inside her towards their prying. "We just sort of went to school together… in high school."

"Oh," Penelope mumbled, as if it makes complete sense to her now. "And you hate each other back then?"

"You don't know the half of it." She answered, truthfully.

"I can sense there are some untold stories." Clark said. "So what happened back then?"

"Just class rivalries." She answered, shrugging.

She's can't reveal much to these people, can she? She might even have to conjure a bunch of lies just to keep her and Draco's real life a secret. And if they ask about where they went to high school, she has a fake transcript. She has rehearsed everything in her mind, all the lies and fake documents she has to conjure to cover up her real identity and where she has been all these years. But then Draco came into the scene and weaved an even more tangled web for her. Now that people knew they're somewhat connected in the past, she has to include him, too.

And now she told her friends they went to high school together. She hoped they won't confirm it from Draco, though. He might deny her or something. Not that Draco would talk to these people, of course. He doesn't talk to anyone around here.

"You mean the dude is smart, too?" Penelope asked, wide-eyed, as if she couldn't believe it. "I mean, no offense, but I've seen him mumbling profanities to a vending machine last week. I told him he has to insert a coin to get a soda. I meant it as a joke, of course. I mean, what guy doesn't know how a vending machine works? But the humiliated expression on his face told me he doesn't know that."

Hermione stifled a giggle. She can very well imagine Malfoy standing in front of a machine, not really wanting to get a soda but just wondering what on earth is that muggle object and what does it do. The idea is so hilarious to her.

"Yeah, and I got paired up with him in Economics and I asked for his email address so I could just send him the materials we're supposed to work on and he just gave me this blank expression, like he doesn't know what the hell I'm talking about." Clark said. "Is he retarded or something? The guy's really weird. And aside from you, I've never seen him talk to anybody else."

Hermione grinned to herself. Yeah, now she understands completely how much Draco is suffering in this world. And even though she feels slightly sorry for Draco for being ignorant to the muggle ways and stuff and she feels this slightly compelling need to defend him somehow from her new muggle friends, she realized she could play a little game here with him. Remembering all the insults and torments she got from him back in Hogwarts because of her blood status, she could finally get her sweet revenge. At last. Now he gets to taste his own medicine. Ha!

"Yeah," she answered slowly. "He's sort of retarded in some ways."

Penelope nodded her head, thoughtful. "He may seem like the last bastion of arrested development but he's hotter than hell, don't you think?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders, smile curving on her pink lips. "God is fair." She said.

The other two nodded.

X X X

Hermione popped her earphones into her ears as she walked out of her last period class that warm afternoon. She will walk home today. The weather's nice and she feels like window shopping downtown. She trudged down the hallway listening to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol, humming softly. She felt happy today. The place isn't that bad, really. In fact she's beginning to like it here. Sure she's having a really difficult time with her classes because most are in muggle contexts and not the magical stuff she used to study back in Hogwarts, but she's fine and she's getting used to it. It just requires a lot of effort to catch up, especially on her Sociology class because they're focusing on social issues and she doesn't know anything about it, to her great disappointment. But she reads the Newspaper almost every day and she even watches the News on TV every now and then so she'd be aware of current events and stuff. She's been involved so much in the Wizarding world that she knows nothing about a lot of current muggle social problems.

She gets invited to parties, too, mostly by Penelope and Clark but she would usually decline the invites. She doesn't have the time to party. She needs to study. She wants to be on top of the class, like in Hogwarts. The thought thrilled her.

She continued walking, singing in her head, and just thinking. She realized a lot of things, too. She realized how beautiful the school's botany garden is when she passed by it on her way. She realized that she has made quite a lot of friends already in just the first two months of school, even though the friendship she has with some of them are just limited inside the classroom and they barely acknowledge each other out in the halls. She realized how nice it feels to dress comfortably, that they weren't required to wear uniforms and students can come to class in just a pair of shorts and a shirt. She realized that even though she's away from her best friends right now and she can't visit them much anymore because of her busy schedule, she's perfectly happy.

What she doesn't realize, though, was someone was following her home.


	7. Draco's Proposition Part I

Draco has been waiting for the perfect opportunity to corner Granger since first period this morning, but so far he had no luck. She is always with those two ugly muggles who cling on to her like body guards or something, much to Draco's annoyance. If he has his wand, he could easily take care of those two to get some time alone with Granger. But no, he doesn't have his wand, and he's growing more and more impatient by the hour. He needs to talk to her. He has some muggle-related issues and she's the only person who can answer his questions.

He doesn't really want to talk to Granger (Oh, Salazar, he swear he doesn't!) but he knows she's the only person in this place who could actually understand his current situation. She'll judge him, sure, but not like how these muggles have been judging him the past few weeks. They don't say anything to him but Draco could see it in their eyes that they are judging him. He wanted to hex them all, to blow up this stupid school once and for all. He's been humiliated enough the past two months and sometimes he doesn't want to come back to this stupid ugly place if it kills him but his mother's insistence and pleas always softens him.

"Be patient, my dear boy," His mother would say to him, softly, comforting him on his daily tantrums. "It wouldn't last forever. You'd be out of there before you even know it."

Four years of this madness, he thought, inhaling sharply. He would comfort himself with the thought that after this he would be free again and would resume being a prat once more for the rest of his life. This place may be driving him mad but it's surely better than Azkaban.

Hell, everything's better than Azkaban!

The past few weeks have been torture to him. Most of the time he finds himself confused over everything. There are a lot of things he still doesn't understand about this world. It seemed to him now that muggles have devised a lot of ways to compensate for their lack of magical abilities. Their world is full of objects that were very foreign to Draco.

He's quite amazed with electricity, though. He almost wanted one in his bedroom at home. Not that he had some stuff that needed it, though. But he just find it, well, bloody brilliant. He almost wanted to say well done, muggles. But no. He wouldn't admit it under torture.

Most are weird looking objects, too. Like that stupid huge rectangular object that cools their classroom they call air-conditioning system. One day he was one of the few students who were last to leave the room after a long quiz and one of his professors actually asked him to kindly turn the thing off and Draco just stared at him, open-mouthed, not knowing what to do.

But Granger, thankfully, was still in the room, too (probably reviewing her answers for the millionth time before she turns it over so she'll score highest in the class again) flashed him a knowing grin and said "I got it," to their professor, much to Draco's relief and mortification. He wanted to think she's just trying to be the teacher's pet that's why she volunteered to do it but Draco knew that she was trying to save him, and in what reason she is doing this he has no idea. Maybe because Granger knows what it's like to feel different from everyone else. His mind went back to the times he had humiliated her in Hogwarts for being a filthy muggle-born. It seems like he can understand now how she had felt back then. Now he knows how it felt like not to belong in a world. Not that he cares for her and he feels sorry for her now, of course. He'd die first.

Anyway, that gesture from Granger hits him hard in the guts. Like he owed her now or something. He ran out of the room before she speaks to him.

His pride hurts too much but he knows it will do him good not to be too stubborn anymore. Last night he has decided that he needed to talk to Granger regarding his psychology paper and all his other papers lined up for the week. He cannot believe that he's going to ask her how to use a…a…a bloody computer. He shuddered at the thought but what else can he do? He's hopeless now and he has to find a way to get over this problem. If he doesn't turn in his papers on time, he would surely flunk. And the Ministry has made it clear to him that he cannot flunk one subject or else.

This is making his head ache. Fuck.

To make matters worse, he doesn't even know what he would say to Granger. There's one thing he is quite sure, though. They're going to have a row.

Draco has almost given up for the day and was about to go home when he saw Granger walking on the grounds alone. Alone. Without that opinionated bitch and that hipster bloke who looks like he doesn't shower. Draco doesn't like the guy's sense of style, probably because he doesn't like old clothes and he doesn't have a carefree attitude.

Anyway, Draco found this a perfect opportunity. He silently wishes Hermione doesn't bring her wand to school so when things get bad between their conversation later, he wouldn't end up being hexed. Not that he thinks she would attempt here. He decided they'd remain under public's eye just to be safe.

He cannot find an acceptable opening, though, so he found himself just following her, waiting for an inspiration or something. What's left of his pride is telling him to turn back, but the thought of flunking his classes and being sent to Azkaban is somewhat giving him motivation to continue what he planned. He knows he is going to regret this very much but he needs to do this.

Granger doesn't seem to notice him behind her, though. She seemed lost in her thoughts, and is she singing?

X X X

Hermione entered a small, dimly lit bookstore. She loves old bookstores, especially the smell of it. In fact, she prefers old bookstores than new industrialized ones at the malls. There's just something about the atmosphere in old bookstores that bring her a happy feeling. It must be the slight smell of dust in the air and the friendly manner of the owners that she feels quite at home.

The sound of wind chime is music to her ears. She entered the store, smiled and said Hello to the old woman at the counter and proceeds to the novels' section. She has heard a lot about this particular trilogy that seemed very famous in school right now that every girl seemed to be reading it (except for Penelope who thinks that women who enjoys this piece of literature strongly manifests lack of feminist principles) and Hermione's a bit curious and intrigued so she's going to buy herself a copy and maybe read it over the weekend after she finishes studying. She spotted it immediately by the best seller section.

50 Shades of Grey.

After she purchased it, she left the store deciding to buy herself an ice cream or a froyo or whatever.

And that's when she saw him standing outside the store, as if waiting for someone to come out.

Her.

His back stiffened when he saw her. They locked eyes. Hermione noticed that his usual condescending smirk is not present in his features right now. In fact, he looks slightly nervous.

She noticed since this morning that Malfoy is not being his usual self. He's actually trying to catch her eyes so many times today, and she spent her time ignoring and avoiding him. He looked particularly troubled, like he's going through something that is killing him. Well, of course being in muggle school every day is killing him but this time it's more than that. She could see it in his face. But his natural air of arrogance just puts her off, discouraging her to further think about him and whatever it is that is bothering him today. So the best thing to do for her is to ignore him. And she did for the rest of the day.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" she said, finally, breaking the silence. "My god, were you following me?"

Malfoy scowled at her. "Don't flatter yourself,"

He moved closer to Hermione, looking from his left to right, as if afraid someone might see them together.

He hesitated.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked, frowning.

"I have a proposition for you," He said, words tumbling out of his mouth before he can even think about it. "So listen carefully-"

Hermione cut her off. "Whoa, wait," She began, holding up her hands. "What is this? A proposition?" She scoffed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I can see this is going to be difficult." Draco said, mostly to himself, annoyed at her reaction but somehow he has expected it.

Hermione doesn't trust him, but by the look on his face right now, it's as if he's dying to tell her something. And what is this proposition he's talking about? She can't help being curious.

He glared at her, and Hermione can almost hear his brain agonizing for something to say.

She sighed. Fine.

"If I'm going to hear the word proposition come out of your mouth, I have to be at least sitting down." She said, frowning. "Let's talk somewhere else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't plan on making this fanfic long because I've been procrastinating my job-hunt for long now. (Sadly I have to put my college degree to good use now because I'm 21 now and in need of money.):P
> 
> What I aim in this fic, though, is to let Draco adapt to and embrace the muggle world to the point of actual enjoyment. That's funny, right?
> 
> And by the way, what do you want Draco's music choice to be? Can you imagine his taste in music? Okay, let's have a survey: One Direction, Sheeran, Beiber (I hope not), or maybe something sexy like Maroon 5? Or any suggestions?
> 
> Poor Draco. I am so fucking up his life, aren't i? HAHAHAHA


	8. Draco's Proposition Part II

Soft acoustic music was playing in the background.

Right now, it's an acoustic version of Carly Rae Jepsen's Call Me Maybe.

"Think about it," Hermione said, sarcastically, as they sit in a small, dimly lit café, sipping cappuccinos. "I'm sitting in a muggle café with one of my worst enemies ever. And by the looks of it, he's going to ask me for a favour. How times change."

tsk-tsk.

Draco scowled at her. "Are you going to be difficult?" he asked, irritated, glaring at her.

"Yes," Hermione said, pointedly, chewing on a chocolate chip cookie.

Draco ignored her. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" he said, trying to supress his irritation. Might as well get this over with, he thought. How he hates being in the same room with Granger! Everything she does is irritating to him. Even when she's not trying.

This bitch is driving him crazy.

Hermione straightened in her comfortable plush chair, ready to hear the worst. She's a smart girl, and not just book smart but she has emotional intelligence as well. Of course she had guessed already what Draco is on about, but she's going to pretend she has no idea. To mock him, of course. To make this harder for him. And if he's going to ask her to do something for him, he has to ask for it nicely. They are not in Hogwarts anymore. They are no longer in what he considered his territory. Here, she has more advantages than him. He's a complete buffoon when it comes to this world, as far as muggle matters are concerned.

And for Godric's sake, why can't he show a bit of maturity?

Oh, he has no choice. She'd known all along he would come to her sooner or later to beg for her help. She just didn't know how he would approach her, though.

Hermione smiled, haughtily, her eyes glinting. "You're not going to ask me to marry you, right?"

Draco almost choked on his coffee. He shot a disgusted glare at her.

"For fuck's sake, Granger!" He yelled, causing eyes to stare in their direction. "Let's be serious, okay?"

Hermione tried to hold back her laughter. Oh, this is fun, she thought.

She chuckled. "Okay," she said, "Out with it, Malfoy."

Draco inhaled sharply. He is so not liking this.

"What would it take for you to.. to.. you know, teach me some basic muggle lessons." He mumbled, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

Although she has no idea where this conversation is going, at least she was right about Draco. He wanted her help! He is asking her to help him! Well, being Draco Malfoy, he's not going to make it look like he's actually asking for her help, of course. His Malfoy pride is as high as Mt. Everest. She is pretty sure his defences are ready. He values his pride too much.

"I'm going to pay you. Name your price. "He continued, finally looking at her in the eye.

See, Hermione thought. Just like what I was thinking. So arrogant. He still thinks money is the answer for everything. So Malfoy.

"Muggle Studies, huh?" Hermione said, slowly. She remembered Draco has dropped out of their Muggle Studies back in Hogwarts during their third or fourth year, thinking it is useless and a complete waste of time.

Well, suck it, Malfoy. How do you feel now?

"And what if I say NO?" Hermione continued, watching Draco's face shifts into a more uncomfortable expression.

Draco was caught off guard. He didn't consider that. Oh why the fuck is this happening to him, he thought.

He swallowed.

"I have to pass my subjects." He said, hoping Granger didn't notice any hint of desperation in his voice. And he hoped she gets it so he wouldn't have to humiliate himself by expounding more about his current situation.

"Or what?" Hermione asked, softly, arching her eyebrow.

Draco swallowed again and licked his lips.

"Or the Ministry wouldn't hesitate to take me back."

Hermione could see he wasn't going to say any more about the matter. For a second she saw fear in his eyes and she actually felt sorry for him.

They just sat there, silent for a while, just looking into each other's eyes, suddenly conscious of the other sounds in the dim café other than their own voices.

Paula Cole's I Don't Want To Wait was playing.

This is a good song, Hermione thought, as the soft music inside the café floats into her ears and calmed her heart. She relaxed.

She sighed. "Okay." She said, finally. She doesn't want to think what would happen to Draco if he fails in this world. The ministry might send him to Azkaban for maybe three to four years to serve his sentence, or whatever alternative punishment they are planning for him just in case. Hermione shuddered at the thought. She hates him to the core, sure, but she knows he doesn't deserve to be sent to Azkaban. He's been robbed of his youth already. They can't be serious if they send him to that horrible prison!

"So that's it? You are willing to do it?" his voice trailed off, his eyes narrowing on her.

Hermione shakes her head. She just had a brilliant idea. "Say the magical word first." She said, crossing her arms.

Magical word? What the fuck is she saying? Then it dawned on him what she's trying to make him do. Oh no, Draco thought. He wouldn't. How dare she! Who does she thinks she is?

"I'm waiting, Malfoy." She continued, biting into another cookie.

He just looked at her, transfixed by the situation.

And then he was back to his senses. He scowled at her. "What the fuck, Granger!" he cried, angrily.

But Hermione is going to stand her ground regarding the subject. "Oh, that is not the magical word, Malfoy," she said, sarcastically, shaking her head.

Draco couldn't hide his frustration." Bitch," He mumbled under his breath.

"Oh that's not it, either." She said, sipping on her coffee. "But we've got all night."

She can't help but enjoy this. She just wanted Malfoy to say the word 'please' to her, like a normal person would do. Looking at him now, she bets he has only used that word once or twice in his life. Maybe to get a new broom when he was 7 or something.

They continued their staring contest as Wonderwall began playing its soft notes.

"There is no need for that, Granger," Draco said, patiently. "I'm going to pay you."

It was Hermione's turn to scowl. "You need to understand that not all people can be manipulated by money, Malfoy." She cried, losing her patience.

He didn't say anything. He just glared at her.

She inhaled sharply, trying to calm her nerves. She is so close to punching his nose now.

"If we're going to do this I have my own condition, too, Malfoy." She said, finally.

"What do you want?" he asked, "Just not your stupid magic word, okay? What are you, 5?"

"Oh, that's not the condition, Malfoy. That should be automatic. You should say it. It's a part of the whole social convention when you are asking a muggle a request. And if you really want to learn the basics in this world, start with that," she answered. "My condition is…."

She paused, looking at him in the eye.

"What?" Draco muttered. "Quit with the foreplay, Granger. If you don't want my money, what is it you want?"

Hermione smiled, lifting up her chin in the air. "A truce."

He wasn't expecting her to say that. Why does she always catch him off guard?

He slumped on his chair in defeat.

"Why do you have to make this so hard, woman?" he said, exasperatedly. Like he's actually making this a lot easier, Hermione thought.

"Fine. You can have your stupid truce."

Hermione looks sceptical. "You know what I mean by truce, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "It means we have to set aside our differences here. What happened to us back in Hogwarts stays in Hogwarts. We will make both our lives easier by not breaking each other's necks, you understand? I want a peaceful life, Draco. We both have been through a lot. For Pete's sake, we've even been through a war! I just want to spend a day where I would look at you and not have the urge to stab you with a blunt instrument."

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed. He is exhausted. Now he just wants to go home and sleep. He can't believe how much Granger is stressing him right now, sucking all his energy and pleasant feelings. She's the muggle version of a dementor.

"Fine." He said, finally.

They stared at each other again.

"Aren't we going to shake on it?" Granger asked.

Merlin, this girl is a nut case! She exists to irritate him! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?

Hermione held out her hand.

Draco hesitated, looking at it.

Hermione sighed heavily. "Really, Draco? You still think I'm filthy?"

He shook her hand awkwardly. He felt her warm hand in his. This is not so bad, after all.

Hermione smiled triumphantly and gathered her stuff from the table. They walked out of the café together, not saying anything anymore.

He watched her turn her back as they make their separate ways.

"Granger," he called, hesitantly.

She turned her head to look at him.

"What was the title of that song?" he asked. He didn't know why he asked. He just did.

"What song?" she asked, confused.

"The last song they played in there." He answered, pointing inside the café.

'Oh," Hermione said, confused over his interest but she shrugged it off. "Wonderwall. I think it was the Ed Sheeran cover."

He turned his back at her without much as a good bye but she was expecting it. She walked the rest of the way home slightly weary from her talk with Malfoy but contented. She thought about what would happen tomorrow. She shuddered. Would they be casual now? They have to be. Their private lessons start tomorrow, you know.

Draco, on the other hand, was weary to the core. He turned a corner to a hidden part of the street and there stood one of their house elves, waiting to apparate him home.

Wonderwall. He mumbled, committing it to memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, these are the songs i used in this chapter (the music playing in the cafe)
> 
> 1\. Call Me Maybe, Carly Rae, Jepsen
> 
> 2\. I don't Want To Wait, Paula Cole
> 
> 3\. Wonderwall, Ed Sheeran cover
> 
> (if you want to listen to these songs it's on my playlist in my tumblr ( taylorswept . tumblr. com )


	9. Lessons

The next day, Tuesday, they didn't have a class in the second period because of a faculty meeting so Hermione spent her free time teaching Draco how to use a laptop. They stayed in a vacant classroom rather than the library because they both knew there would be some yelling.

"Come on, caveman, let's do this!" Hermione said to Draco, dragging him into a vacant classroom hesitantly. She had to make up a convincing excuse for Penelope on why she couldn't go to the library with her to research on their Sociology homework. She told her she had to run home to get her book for that afternoon. She prayed to Merlin she wouldn't run into her with Draco in school.

The idea of teaching Draco something felt challenging to her. And she haven't had challenges in a while. Not since Hogwarts, anyway. It gave her a strong purpose, so rather than loathing being alone in a room with Draco who was in a foul mood, as usual, she was actually kind of excited. It was a perfect opportunity to show Draco muggles were not as dumb or as filthy as he thought them to be. That their world was actually a vast and evolutionary place. That it was full of wonders and beauty just like the wizarding world. They may not have magic but they have technology and interesting science and exciting history and culture. And Draco might be a pain in the ass but he was smart. He was going to figure everything out quickly.

Or so she thought.

Hermione spent half her time yelling at Draco.

"That's backspace, you dofus! I told you you only use it to emit letters or words."

"No, don't press that blinking button unless you want to turn your laptop off- I TOLD YOU NOT TO PRESS IT!"

"Yes, click that button to open a window. No, it will NOT click itself open for you, Malfoy, don't be such a spoiled brat."

"Yes, the bottom of your laptop is starting to heat up but NO, it will NOT explode, Malfoy, please!"

"I TOLD YOU IT'S NOT GOING TO BLOW OFF YOUR FUCKING FACE, DON'T BE RIDICULOUS! I'LL BLOW YOUR FACE OFF BEFORE THAT LAPTOP DOES I PROMISE YOU!"

"Yes, click that little email envelope. What do you mean where is that envelope it is right there ready to jump out at you, you genius!"

"No, I don't know any website about porn and where did you find out about porn, anyway?"

"Yes, Malfoy, that's it. Finally that brain of yours is starting to work now. Where did you hide it this past hour?"

But Draco wasn't having a great time either. Nor was he enjoying tormenting Granger.

"You ruthless bitch, stop yelling at me I'm trying to concentrate!" he roared, angrily. He hated how much Granger was correcting him with everything and criticizing his work. Merlin, she must be the worst teacher ever. She was so bossy he wanted to stick his sock into her mouth to shut her up. He was tempted to end his agreement with her. He had the feeling that truce or not, they were still going to kill each other. And he wanted nothing more than to smash the stupid laptop into the nearest wall. It was so complicated to him. Hermione told him this computer thing is the closest to magic muggles have. That if you surf into the internet, there's a whole new world out there. Draco didn't understand her, of course. He thought it was nothing but a load of poppycock. That nothing will ever be above magic. Not this computer thing which muggles consider as their greatest invention.

By the end of their lesson, Hermione was close to tears. She thought Malfoy would have changed at least a bit after their 'truce' thing the day before. She was so wrong. He was still as bloody arrogant and conceited and selfish as ever. Most of the time he refused to listen to her, claiming he already knew what she was trying to teach him although he really didn't have an idea what he was doing. He also told her a lot of times how much he was repulsed by being so near her, and Hermione had to take a few steps away from him, kind of offended but also relieved because hey, she didn't want to be standing near him either!

Hermione couldn't be more relieved when their session was over. She rushed out of the room and spent her remaining time hiding in the bathroom, thinking about what she had just gotten herself into. She cursed herself for her poor decisions in life.

X X X

The next afternoon Hermione was dragged to the gym by Penelope, Clark and this boy in their classes named Jimmy (whom Hermione was trying her best not to sit next to in class because he was such a dickhead) to watch a basketball game. Their school was competing against a rival college, but they were calling this just a friendly practice game. Hermione wanted to protest because she was exhausted, having to spend an hour with Draco earlier at the library talking to him about muggle films in case somebody asked him about his favourite movies. Hermione couldn't see the point in that because Draco has never talked to anyone around here other than himself, so who would ask him about his favourite films? But the eagerness to learn that he was trying to conceal under his usual air of hostility made her not question his motives.

Fine.

"I've never expected you to be interested in this, Malfoy." Hermione grinned.

"I am not interested!" he retorted, glaring at her. "I just have to learn. How many times do i have to tell you the Ministry is monitoring my development, Granger? I just have no choice, you understand? If I have my way I don't want to learn anything about these filthy muggle shits."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For now," she mumbled to herself.

Draco glared at her.

Hermione talked about movie genres to him, explaining each one, watching his face scrunch up into a disgusted expression when she told him about chick flicks and vampire-human romances. She also started telling him about her own taste in movies (in which Draco stopped her immediately because he is not interested in her personal choices). At the end, she asked him to choose which genre he preferred. Hermione expected him to choose Action because after all, he was into violence and all that or maybe fantasy because that's closer to their world of magic, but he surprised her.

"Tell me about those radio-active craps again that causes one to acquire superpower-something and those balderdash about creatures existing in other universes and driving and exploding stupid space ships and time traveling" He said.

"Science fiction," she answered, impressed at his taste. "Good choice, Malfoy!"

He smirked, arrogantly.

"I think you will enjoy Marvel movies or Star Wars. If you want I'll get you a copy." She said.

Draco stared at her as if she's gone insane. "Who says I'm watching it?"

X X X

To say that Hermione was shocked would be an understatement. She never thought basketball could be that brutal also. And to think that this was just supposed to be a friendly game.

The basketball game drew an afternoon crowd into the gym. Not just the basketballers or the jocks of the school, but also most of the guys, half of the girls and some of the teachers. Hermione couldn't help noticing that even Draco Malfoy, who was not a fan of any sports other than the wizards game of Quidditch and who looks down on muggles like gum under his shoe, showed up. He just stood on the corner by the bleachers. He didn't sit down, probably because he didn't want to have tiny chats with random strangers. He just stood there, and he noticed Hermione for the first time. He smirked at her. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked away.

Before the game began, each team huddled together and did their school's chant.

The short version: they played like it was the Olympics and their country's pride and honor depended on it. But Hermione had to admit their school's basketball team got heart. But skill? They needed to find a star player soon. Or at least they needed to practice more.

They got so thrashed and battered that Penelope ran to the court side and yelled "This is an outrage!"

The score was too pitiful to divulge.

Hermione looked in Draco's direction and she saw he was enjoying their team's loss. He stood there watching the game, arms crossed and arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

That bastard, she thought. When would he realize he was part of this school, too?


	10. Economics

In Economics, the professor decided to give a class activity again and Draco found himself being grouped with Clark and Jimmy. He groaned.

"So how do we divide these problems?" Jimmy asked, a pure look of boredom crossing his face as he looked disdainfully at the sheet of paper the professor had handed them. It had a set of problems they needed to solve and answer collectively. Draco hated that. He hated having to interact with his muggle classmates and group works was the worst. He usually is torn between not wanting to participate to show his abhorrence to them and showing them how much more he knows about the lesson than all of them combined. Sure their lessons were in muggle context, far than what he had learned in his wizard education, but Draco learned that is was not that hard to catch up, after all. He's hardworking and intelligent. And he had the feeling that the others were starting to see that he was not the dimwit they thought him to be at first.

"The instructions was clear, Jimmy," Clark answered, rolling his eyes at Jimmy. "We have to work on this collectively. We will take one question at a time as a group rather than dividing this equally among us and then collecting the answers later. This way, we can all make sure our answers are precise."

"Isn't that what a normal group would do? Divide among themselves?" Jimmy grunted, disbelievingly. "Why do you have to be such a prude? Don't you trust my answers?"

Clark sighed in frustration. "That's right, Jimmy, I don't." He said, tearing a leaf from his notebook for a scratch paper. He read question number one to them.

"Given the Demand Schedule of Fish Ball below, derive the Demand Curve and the Demand Function."

Draco watched them arguing, bemused. Looking around the classroom, most groups dragged their chairs together to form a circle, and he could see heads tilted on their desks as each person answered their assigned questions. The idiot is right, Draco thought. Normal groups would just assign questions to each member to finish the task quickly rather than discuss each item within the group. But obviously, that was not one of Clark's principles.

But Jimmy wouldn't budge. Draco knew he was looking for trouble. "Fine," Jimmy said, stubbornly, crossing his arms, a wicked smile forming on his lips.

Clark ignored him. He turned instead to Draco.

"What do you think, Draco?" he asked, "Do you want to draw the first graph? I'll draw one, too, and then we can compare."

Clark handed him a piece of paper. Draco took it from his hand.

"Sure," he said, nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders, not really comfortable with muggles calling him by his first name.

Jimmy glared at him, as if he could not believe he was taking Clark's side on this. Well, Draco was not taking any side for fuck's sake! They could both go to hell for all he cared. He just wanted to get this over with and get a good grade from the activity. He knew he was being passive, that his usual bossy and manipulative air was not being put to use in that environment. He tried telling himself that he was still trying to adapt to his new environment, but he knew it was just different here. Back in Hogwarts he could manipulate his group mates to do all the work if he didn't feel like participating. Here, he was rather surprised at himself that he was willing to agree to what Clark said just not to create any fuss and call attention, like what Jimmy was doing. He was a real troublemaker around here.

Jimmy was still looking at him, as if he had disappointed him.

Asshole, Draco thought.

In his more than two months staying in the muggle college, he already had gotten to know most of his classmates. Not that he talks to them or hang out with them or whatever. Hell, he has never done that. He just spent his time observing them, noting their weirdness and differences to his usual crowd back in the wizarding world. Draco was disappointed to find out that aside from magic, there was not much difference at all.

Like Jimmy here.

Jimmy reminded him so much of his old friend, Theodore Nott. Not just in physical appearance but in some physical aspects, as well. Just like Theo, Jimmy's kind of a loner around here, not really a 'gang' type of guy. Most of the time he can be spotted alone in a corner listening to music or playing something disturbing on his guitar, although he enjoys harassing other students in class or in the corridors by making snide comments, offending jokes, and sometimes burping or farting when caught in crowds. He doesn't have many friends, claiming he doesn't need them because he makes himself laugh anyway so what's the need? He's a complete slob, as well. Draco looked at his fashion statement with great derision. He is always in dark muggle bands' t-shirts such Metallica, Simple Plan, Wheatus, You Me At Six, etc. and he wears his pants so low his colourful boxers are showing. Draco thinks he does it on purpose, to annoy authority in this school. He always has his giant headphones, too, listening to loud music even in class. Draco sits next to him in Economics and he can hear inhuman growling escaping from his headphones, while Jimmy nods his head back and forth, obviously following the beat. Draco was surprised that idiot was not deaf yet.

And just like with Nott, Draco could sense this guy was hiding something, too. He was hiding something beneath that rebellious façade. Something from home.

"You can derive the demand function, you know." Clark said, eyeing Jimmy. "Ok, let's try solving for it together."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Don't use the word 'together 'on me, man," he commented, in his deadpan voice. "It irks me. I know bromance is in right now, but it's not for me."

He laughed at his own joke.

Clark was starting to get pissed now. "I'm warning you, Swan. I'll kick you out of the group." He warned. Draco noticed he was calling Jimmy by his last name now. He didn't know much about them or their friendship history but he knew it meant trouble for Jimmy if he crossed the line.

"Why are you always on PMS, man?" Jimmy pressed on, ignoring Clark's warnings. "Being with Penelope is taking a toll on you. You need to chill a little."

Draco saw Clark turned red. Clark glared at him. "Penelope and I are just friends." He snapped, "Because unlike you, there are females who actually enjoy my company."

Draco tried to ignore the urge to grin at that. Good one, he thought.

"And what made you think ladies don't like my company?" Jimmy challenged, leaning closer to Clark.

Clark snorted. "Dream on," he said.

He tried to change the subject. He looked at the piece of paper again and said, "We're on problem number two now. Given the demand schedule above, derive the price elasticity's of demand for fish ball. Graph the demand curve and show the elastic and inelastic regions."

"You know what," Jimmy continued, not letting the subject go. "You can do better than Penelope. That girl's a psycho. Between you two, it's not hard to guess who dominates who in bed."

Clark snapped. "That's it, Swan." He said, crossly. "You're out."

Jimmy sneered. "Yeah, right."

Losers, Draco thought, smirking. Salazar, please don't make me like these guys.

X X X

Jimmy and Clark continued to banter even when they left their Economics class, and Draco found himself walking next to them, listening to their ridiculous conversations, amused at what he had learned about them so far.

"You know what," Clark said, as he watched Jimmy dropping his candy wrapper on the ground while they were on the way to the library. "Littering is harmful to the environment."

Jimmy just stared at him, disbelievingly.

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Even a tiny wrapper counts." He said, sarcastically, as he bent to pick it up grudgingly. "But seriously, I can't see how a tiny wrapper can cause a calamity. And don't start lecturing me how because I've had enough of it in my Environmental Science class."

Clark rolled his eyes.

They haven't finished answering their group activity, thanks to Jimmy who continued being a pain in the ass throughout the rest of the period. Good thing almost half of the class had not finished theirs, either, so their professor told them they could pass it until 5 o'clock that afternoon. It was 3 o'clock already, two hours before the deadline, and since the three of them didn't have a class anymore, they decided to go to the library to finish answering their group activity. Draco watched Jimmy and Clark continue annoying each other.

Even though he hated him most of the time because of simply being a muggle, Draco couldn't help noticing Clark was a nice guy, not the type he would usually hang out with, though. He's the type Draco would love to hate because everyone likes him. Granger seemed to like him also, adoring him as she did with Potter or Weasley back in Hogwarts. As for Jimmy, he seemed to get on his nerves all the time and Draco wondered why Clark continued hanging out with that idiot when he usually just pushed him away. Sometimes Clark would approach Jimmy in the hallways and Jimmy would run the opposite direction, as if he wouldn't want to be caught dead with him. He would make fun of him in front of everyone, too. However, Clark didn't seem to mind, though. The loser, Draco thought, can't get a hint.

Nevertheless, maybe he was just concerned about this guy. Maybe Clark also thought there was something he was trying to hide behind that rough exterior.

When they arrived at the library, though, instead of choosing a vacant table for them to work on, Clark went straight to a table occupied by three females. Draco wanted to bolt out the door when he saw Granger was one of them, but he maintained a straight face, instead, and sat on the corner of the table, the farthest from her. The look on her face, though, revealed that she couldn't believe what she was seeing at the moment. She couldn't believe Draco Malfoy actually had muggle companies that day. Luckily, though, she didn't say anything to him.

It had been two days since he last talked to her. He had to admit, she had been a great help to him. He had learned the basics of using the laptop his mother bought him. He had been practicing at home, too, glad that Granger had somehow bewitched the battery so it wouldn't need to be charged. So far, he had learned how to make documents, which was really helpful because they wrote a lot of papers in class. Granger told him some other uses of a laptop, such as watching muggle films, playing online games (whatever those are), and listening to muggle music. He had not tried watching movies yet out of pride, but he had been listening to muggle music lately. Most of them were modern, not the classical ones that were acceptable to wizarding families.

Penelope was rather surprised, too, that Draco was with them.

"Oh, hello, Draco." She said. "Nice to see you with the guys."

All eyes went to him. Now what should I do? He thought.

He just nodded his head. He felt uncomfortable and suddenly he realized what was happening. He was hanging out with them.

The horror, he thought.

Hermione seemed to notice his discomfort and gave him a smile of encouragement. He glared at her. He didn't need her comforts! Salazar, he was so tempted to run out of the door in that moment.

He cleared his throat nervously. "So," he began, looking at Clark. "Where were we?" He opened his notebook, looking for some distraction.

Clark seemed finally to remember why they were there in the first place. "Oh yes," he said. "Item number four. Jim, where's your answer for the marginal utility?"

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders. "Oh, come on," he said, rolling his eyes. "You don't need to compare my answer to yours. You're going to choose yours anyway."

Clark glared at him, "Jim, we gave you a second chance,"

Jim groaned and passed him a sheet of paper. "There!" he said, "Just ignore the doodle of you with a second head."

They worked in silence for a while and Draco was glad he didn't need to do the whole bonding thing with these losers. As soon as that task was finished, he got out of there.

X X X

"Malfoy, wait up!" Hermione cried, trying to catch up with him as he walked on the street. He decided to ignore her and quickened his steps. What's up with this bitch again?

She caught up with him. "I just wanted to say I'm proud of you." She said, still panting from having to run.

He stared at her, a mixture of confusion and disgust in his face.

"Proud of me for what, Granger?" he asked, frowning.

Hermione took a deep breath and smiled. "Cause you're interacting with them." She said, "For finally accepting that you are here and you have no other choice but to socialize and learn muggle ways."

Draco snorted. "For fuck's sake, Granger. We were doing a class activity. Nothing more. And I wouldn't dream of it." he said, arrogantly.

"Why not?" she pressed on. "You were doing great. Clark said you're not as stupid as he once thought you were. And Jimmy said he likes you. And Jimmy rarely likes anyone so that's something."

Draco started walking again. He didn't want to listen to Granger's crap. He was not interested in joining her circle. Duh.

"Maybe you should, you know, get to know them. Maybe it's time to overlook the fact that they're just muggles. Get to know them, Malfoy. They're nice people. And after all, isn't that what this...umm... program of yours is all about?" Hermione continued, ignoring Draco's dagger looks. She didn't know why, but she was excited. Draco was slowly changing, she could feel it. There was hope for him, after all. The Ministry was right about sending him here. He will be a better man.

He turned around, facing her. "Shut up, Granger. I don't belong here" He said, angrily.

"Of course you do. I've seen you work with Clark at the library. I've seen you smile at Jimmy's joke. It looks promising, Malfoy." She said.

"What is it to you, Granger?" he asked, frowning at her.

"I'm helping you, remember?" she said, patiently. "You made it my responsibility to help you adapt to this world. And from what I see now, you're learning."

Draco smirked arrogantly. "I'm capable of anything." he said, smirking. And instantly he regretted it when he saw Hermione was grinning at him.

He rolled his eyes. "Look, Granger." He began, "I know we have an agreement, but leave me alone when I'm not asking for help, okay? And about this, I didn't ask for your help so just shut up."

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. "Okay," she said, although Draco couldn't see any hint of defeat in her face. This bitch is up to something, he thought.

"Are we finished here?" he asked, annoyed at her perusing.

Hermione cleared her throat. "There's a party this weekend." She began, "You want to come?"

Draco rolled his eyes. He was not going to fall for this. "No." he said, crisply.

Hermione looked like she was expecting that answer from him.

"It's a house party. Everyone in our year will be there. It's on Saturday. You don't have to wear anything formal. And most are more likely to get drunk. I've also never been to a muggle party before, you know, but I've been told a lot about it and I've seen movies about it so I guess I'd be alright. We'll meet you at the café 8 in the evening."

She smiled one last time and turned and walked away, hands in her pocket. She was in a good mood.

Draco sighed deeply. He was not going to that stupid muggle party.

At least that's what he thought.


	11. Narcissa's Opinion

In Sociology, Hermione sat next to Draco.

"Hi," she said, awkwardly, as she put her stuff on her desk. He didn't look up from his book.

Hermione smiled, secretly. Oh, he's still going to pretend he doesn't care about this place, she thought. Fine, but he will soon.

Jimmy arrived and sat on a chair in front of them, followed by Penelope who sat next to Jimmy and Clark who sat on Draco's left side. Draco groaned. He's surrounded by all these losers. Can't he at least have a peaceful day around here?

"It's tragic," Penelope said, the moment she settled in her chair and put down her pile of books neatly on her desk. "Majority of Gaza's population are children and war spares no one, not even those innocent kids. U.S-backed Israel must stop bombing Gaza for fuck's sake!"

She was seething. Hermione figured she must have watched CNN again before going to class.

"You want to know what's tragic?" Jimmy piped in, removing one earphone from his ear. "BBC Merlin is not coming back for series 6."

The others stared at him blankly.

He rolled his eyes. "You guys need to stop watching the News and watch real TV more."

Then he turned to Draco. "What's tragic for you, Drake?"

Hermione noticed Draco flinched in his seat. Obviously he's not comfortable being called Drake by anyone around here.

"Sitting here with a bunch of losers." He said, casually, shrugging his shoulders.

Penelope and Clark stared at him, open-mouthed. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Jimmy slapped him on the shoulder, playfully. "See?" he beamed at them, "That's what I like about our friend here. So honest."

Draco wanted to say I am not your friend, moron, but thought better of it. Instead, he just said, "Don't touch me."

"I like your style, man." Jimmy continued, "You're so unlike those other metrosexuals around there."

Draco doesn't know what metrosexual means and he has a feeling he'll be thought of as stupid again if he asks so he just frowned. Professor Yee arrived, thought, saving him from further scrutinizing from this guy, thank Merlin.

Hermione was grinning beside him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, annoyed.

"You." She answered.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

He glared at her.

"How many of you here believe in God?" Mr. Yee, asked, starting his lesson for the day.

X X X

"So, you heard about this weekend's party?" Jimmy asked, as he and Draco walked down the hall after their class. Actually, Draco doesn't know why he's walking with this guy. Jimmy just followed him out of the classroom, leaving the others behind, as if he thinks Draco wanted his company. But Draco was surprised he didn't mind it one bit. Sure this guy's pretty annoying, not to mention a 'muggle', but Draco isn't irked by the notion at all that this guy seemed to look up to him, like what Granger told him the other day.

Hey, he just got himself a follower!

This is almost like back in Hogwarts when he had Crabbe and Goyle. But not the same, of course. This guy has no idea who he is and how powerful he used to be and of course, how he's fucking wealthy despite their family's miseries since the war. It actually makes him think. What does this guy want from me?

"Yeah, everyone's talking about it." He answered, coolly. The truth is, he'd been hearing about it all day- in the bathroom, out in the halls, in the cafeteria when he had lunch alone (Granger called him over to join her on her table but he ignored her), and in class. He's trying to ignore the curiosity building up inside his mind. And Granger invited him, too, didn't she?

"It'll be boring, though." Jimmy said, absentmindedly. "Said they won't let stoners in."

Stoners?

"I mean, what kind of party is that?" Jimmy continued, ignoring Draco's confused expression. "If it's going to be just one of those girly parties where they get drunk and cry about failed relationships, I'm not going. Although there's a high possibility we're getting laid there. You know, we get to comfort those vulnerable ladies." He chuckled.

Draco didn't really hear the rest. He was still pondering on the meaning of stoners. Muggles use a lot of words. They have a name for everything. Sometimes they have a hundred names for just one stupid object.

"What the hell is stoners?" Draco asked, before he could even think about it.

Jimmy's mind widened, as if he couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Dude, from what planet are you?" he said. "You went to high school, right?"

Draco just stared at him, feeling stupid.

Jimmy shook his head slowly. "Hermione's right," he said.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What the hell did she said about me?"

"Nothing much," Jimmy grinned, "That you're some kind of a retard. But don't worry, there are many around here."

Draco was fuming as he went back to find Granger.

X X X

He found her as she was exiting the library. Draco figured she would find her there, probably borrowing books to read for the weekend. What a nerd. She would never change.

He glared at her as he walked closer. Hermione was taken aback by his look of anger but she tried to remain calm and smiled nervously. What has she done now?

"What's up?" she asked.

"So I'm a retard, huh?" he spat, furiously.

Hermione tried not to grin. "Oh, I see you found yourself someone loyal to tell you I've been bitching about you behind your back." She said, as she started walking. She knew Draco would follow behind. "I'm surprised, Draco. It's Jimmy, isn't it?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself." He said. He paused, thinking of something else to add. "For taking advantage of my situation."

Hermione laughed. "Sorry," she said. "Didn't really know you'd catch up around here. And what else can I tell them? I've been making a lot of excuses and justifications to them about your odd behaviours already. You should thank me."

"And one of those excuses is to tell everyone I'm a retard?"

Hermione sighed. "Okay, I'm taking that back. I swear."

"No, you can't! No wonder they make fun of me."

"No they don't! Stop being paranoid!" Hermione cried, as she stopped walking and looked at him. "They're just wondering why you don't have friends. Why you never bother to talk with anybody. And yes, they look at you because they pity you. And not because they think you're a retard who doesn't know what a Xerox machine is but because you think you're better than everyone else!"

"Well, I am." He said, arrogantly.

Hermione sighed, exasperatedly. "You don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Draco said, irritated.

"That we're all equal here." Hermione said, softly. "You need to adjust, Malfoy. Learn to adapt, to fit in. That's why I agreed on helping you. I thought it wasn't just for your own selfish reasons."

"Don't tell me what to do, Granger," he said.

Hermione looked at him with sympathy. "Give yourself a chance." She said, before she turned and walked away from him.

X X X

Draco couldn't concentrate on what he was reading, pondering on the words Granger said to him that afternoon. He doesn't want to admit Granger was right. The Ministry had said the same thing to him, as well as his mother. And he hates how much he's becoming more and more accustomed to the muggle ways each passing day. Hell, he's even used to not using magic anymore!

There was a soft knock on the door and his mother entered.

"Mother," he said, standing up to greet her, giving his mother a peck on the cheek before going back to his comfy chair.

His mother smiled warmly at him.

"What is this song?" she asked him, referring to the song playing on his laptop. Draco flushed, embarrassed that his mother caught him leisurely listening to muggle music. He moved to turn it off, but his mother stopped him. "Just let it be. What's it called?"

Draco swallowed. "Lego House." He said, shyly. He doesn't want to look at her mother's eyes right now. He thought his mother would scold him for engaging at such a muggle-activity, but she just smiled at him. Draco was surprised.

"What's a lego house?" she asked, curiously, sitting on the opposite chair, crossing her leg.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know." Draco said, truthfully. Maybe something like a muggle toy, he thought, but he didn't say it out loud to his mother.

Her mother just nodded her head.

"How are you, Draco?" she asked, unexpectedly and Draco went stiff in his chair.

"Why do you ask, mother?" he said, arching an eyebrow.

"Can't a mother ask his boy what he's been doing?" Narcissa said, softly.

She has noticed something strange about his son the past three weeks. He seemed quiet, always lost in his thoughts, and there's been a change in his temperament, as well. Narcissa rarely see him scowl now, or yell at the house elves, or throw one of his tantrums about how much he hates his life. She'd seen the state of his son after the war. He's always sad and angry and irritated at everything. But now she could see there's been a change in him, and as a mother, she could see it's something good. She wonders if it's the muggle school that caused this. It must be, Narcissa thought to herself. If that is so, she wants to thank the Ministry for this positive change. And then he remembered the muggle-born girl Draco told her about. The war heroine. Hermione Granger, wasn't it?

Draco took a deep breath. "I've been busy, mother." He began, "I'm sorry if we don't talk much anymore. Too many schoolworks to do. That place' makes one psycho."

Narcissa nodded in understanding. "And how are the muggles treating you?"

Draco doesn't know how to answer that. He wanted to say they're rotten to the core, that they hate him, that he hate them more, that he wanted to burn down the place the minute he first set foot in there, you know, just for old-time's sake. But he knows that isn't the truth. And he knows his mother can see right through him.

He pondered on the question again. He thought about his professors. They actually praise him from time to time for his excellent scores on his quizzes. They're actually good. He hates his sociology professor, Mr. Yee, but he thinks he's alright sometimes, especially if he gives Granger, Penelope and the other muggle girls a tough time in class with his social issues. He thought about Clark and Jimmy and Penelope and how they think he belongs with them, even though he ignores them all the time. He thought about Granger and everything she has taught him so far and how he responds to it with his condescension and his insults.

"They're okay," he said, finally, looking into his mother's eyes at last. "They… they kind of invited me to a party tomorrow night."

His mother looks slightly taken aback. "Oh," she said. She doesn't know exactly how to feel about his only son having muggle friends. But he looks better, and Narcissa couldn't ask for anything else. "And what do you think of that?"

Draco shrugged. "I'm not going," he scoffed. Wait, he's not?

"Why not?" his mother asked.

Draco looked at her suspiciously. "You want me to go?"

"You want to go." Narcissa said.

"No, I don't want to go," he answered, denying the feeling that's been eating him since Granger invited him three days ago.

Narcissa smiled again. She loves his son very much and she is willing to support him in all his decisions. She will not let him turn into a man like his father. No, Draco will never be like his father. She can feel it.

"What about Miss Granger?" she asked, changing the subject. She doesn't mind if Draco goes to that party. The boy needs good influence and by the positive change he's showing the past few weeks, Narcissa has no doubt it's the muggle environment that brought this.

"What about her?" Draco asked, uncomfortable.

"How's your relationship with her now?" she asked, curiously. "I assume it's better compared to when you were both in Hogwarts?"

Draco nodded. "Maybe," he said. "She's been helping me."

It was Narcissa's turn to be surprised. "Helping you with what?" she asked.

Draco hesitated. "You know, stuff." He mumbled. He doesn't really want to reveal much to his mother but he knows she wouldn't stop unless he spills everything. "Mostly how that stupid thing works." He gestured to the laptop sitting on his table.

Narcissa nodded her head and smiled. "I like her, Draco." She said, softly. "She's a hero."

Draco was surprised at her mother's words about Granger. Yes, his mother has switched to Potter's side during the war, but surely it didn't change her views about the importance of blood purities as well and everything they've stand for?

"She's a muggle-born." He reminded her.

"A hero nevertheless." She said, "Without her and her friends, we wouldn't be where we are now, Draco."

Draco sighed. His mother never forgets.

"You want me to be nice to her?"

Narcissa shook her head. "I'm not going to tell you what to do," she said. "Do what you've got to do. For once, Draco, everything's for you to decide."

Draco was confused. Sure, all his life he'd been following his father around. He got a good beating whenever he refuses his orders. And now that he's away, his life is in his own hands for a change. And all these freedom… he doesn't really know what to do with it. Not that he's totally free right now, of course. He still has to get the Ministry off his back.

And about that party, he's still convincing himself not to go. It will give Granger too much satisfaction. It would show her that he agrees with her. What's left of his pride wouldn't let him do that.

When his mother left the room, he lay down on his bed and closed his eyes, letting the music into his system. And slowly he fell asleep.

X X X

Hermione put on her dress. It was short and black, made of cottony material. She smiled at herself in her full-length mirror, modelling her dress. This was her first muggle party. Well, of course she went to a lot of muggle parties with her parents when she was younger, but those were children's parties. This was different. It's her first muggle party as a teenager, or rather an early adult if you look at it from Erik Erikson's theory of development. She's 20 years old now, and she looks 20 years old. She looks at her shapely reflection on the mirror and sighed. The truth is she's kind of nervous. Her friends don't know this was her first party, though. She would never tell them, unless she wants to look like Malfoy. Innocent and stupid.

She laughed and felt guilty about making fun of him even just in her head.

She put on a pair of black flats with a pink bow on the front. She decided to let down her hair, since muggles are so into messy hair, anyway. It's like a trend she doesn't understand. They call it the after-sex hair. And she grabbed her coat and made her way out of her apartment to meet her friends at the café.

I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night ~

X X X

To say that Hermione was surprised is an understatement. She tried to act cool, though.

She cleared her throat as she sat on the opposite chair, looking around the dim café. "Where are the others?" she asked, fidgeting the hem of her skirt.

Draco shrugged. "Who cares." He said, casually, stirring into his coffee.

He looked up when she entered the café, and he can't help admiring how pretty she looks tonight. She even bothered to put on a little make-up. He has never seen her in make up before. Well, that's not exactly true. He had seen her in the Yule Ball but that's different. Anyway, he has heard muggle college parties are supposed to be slutty, but Granger isn't slutty at all. She looks sweet, actually.

Draco tried to shake off his thoughts.

He followed her advice in what to wear, though. So rather than wearing a coat and tie like he would have if she didn't warn him, he's sporting a casual but fashionable look tonight. He had on a pair of blue jeans and a black and white striped shirt and topped it with a black coat. Just his normal outfits in class, actually.

Hermione straightened in her seat, uncomfortable. She has not expected to be alone with Draco tonight. Hey, she didn't even expect him to be here tonight although she's glad he did come. But where are the others? She's not too early, right? It's 8 o'clock already!

"You're early." She said, smiling. She's careful not to scare him off. He might get mad at her again and run off home. She wants him to experience this, too, as much as she wants to experience this for herself.

Before Draco could answer, Penelope and Clark showed up.

"Where's Jimmy?" Penelope asked, "We're supposed to use his car."

Hermione looked at Draco, who shrugged.

"Very typical," Penelope said, sighing. "I guess we have to wait for that little shit to show up."

"Who's hosting this party, anyway?" Hermione asked, embarrassed that she doesn't know. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask." She laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it," Penelope answered, leafing through a magazine that's lying around the café. Clark went to order coffee. "Ben. Basketball captain. Anyway, look at your hair," she gushed.

Hermione looks confused because her hair looks exactly the same as it has for the last few months in college.

Then Penelope turned to Draco. "Glad you could make it." she smiled. Draco just stared at her, bored.

"Is this a birthday party or something?" Draco asked. "Because it can't be a celebration after being thrashed in their last game."

Penelope grinned. "I don't know. Those guys just throw a lot of parties. They think life is a party. It's always what they care about. Parties." She said. "Anyway, I'm glad you're taking Hermione out tonight." She winked at Hermione. Hermione scowled.

"Oh no," Hermione said, horrified. Draco, on the other hand, was smirking.

"You asked me out, didn't you?" he said.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I invited you to come. It's different." She said.

"I think Jimmy's not coming. I tried calling him. He's not answering." Clark said, putting down his tray on the table.

"I wonder what's up with that shit," Penelope said.

"is it far from here?" Draco asked, slightly regretting this decision. He could still turn back.

"Not really," Clark answered. "We'll just take a cab."


	12. The House Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend you to listen to I'm Believer by The Monkees covered by Smash Mouth while reading this chapter. So you can fully imagine how Draco and Hermione danced together. You'll love the song, i promise :)

The next thing Hermione knew, they were squashed inside a cab, on the way to the party. Penelope was ranting on and on, painting them a picture of how she would kill Jimmy when she sees him for making promises and then making them wait and not showing up. And Clark was trying to calm her down, trying to convince her Jimmy must have a perfectly valid reason and there is nothing wrong with taking a cab.

"That's not the point, Clark." She said, dramatically. "I just don't like people making promises to me and then breaking them just like that."

"Let's not get into your issues right now, okay?" Clark said, patiently. "We're here to have fun, remember?"

Somehow, that seemed to shut Penelope up.

Draco, on the other hand, seemed quiet, staring out the window. It was his first time in a taxi and he's still trying to digest the idea. Hermione elbowed him playfully.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Okay, so she was rather surprised at herself. She realized the past few days that she's being too nice to Draco Malfoy and that's almost impossible. But she thinks she's starting to see right through him now, that he's not as bad as she thought him to be. That he's actually lonely and deep inside he's actually a sensitive guy. It's just going to take some time for him to acknowledge that, too. And the fact that he even showed up tonight means he's making an effort to get to know this world more, right? He's reaching out in his own little ways. And Hermione wanted to think she played at least a tiny role in that. That she has somehow helped brought about this change in him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he answered, looking at her face, half hidden in the shadow inside the dark cab.

Hermione nodded. "Right." She said, smiling a little.

X X X

"Hey, guys!" Jimmy hollered, the moment he saw his friends coming out of a taxi-cab. He was swinging his legs from the front porch, smoking a joint. He beckoned them over, cheerfully.

"I thought you guys won't show up. I'm lonely." He said, smirking.

"You son of a bitch," Penelope said, crossing her arms. "You stood us up. We waited at the café for you. For an hour. And you didn't even answer our calls."

Jimmy shrugged. "Sorry," he said, sounding like he didn't mean his apology.

Penelope scowled at him.

Inside the house, someone puts on a Miley song and they heard a combination of cheers and boos.

"It's loserville inside." Jimmy informed them. "That's why I'm out here."

"Why don't you just go home and listen to your Iron Maiden, you teenage dirtbag." Penelope said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, that's enough sexual-tension for tonight." Clark said to them, warningly.

"Lesbian!" Clark shot back to Penelope, smirking.

"Oh, very original, Jimmy." Penelope answered, before she stepped into the house.

Clark and Hermione followed her inside. Draco remained by the door, not sure exactly if he wanted to see what kind of hell is going on inside the house.

Jimmy pats the space next to him, motioning for Draco to sit down. Draco was reluctant at first to join him but he sat down eventually.

"You might need this, man." Jimmy said, passing Draco the joint. "You might need this to get through '7 things'."

Inside the house, Miley's 7 things song was playing. Someone was screaming inside to fucking change the music.

Draco shook his head. "No, I'm fine." He said, eyeing the joint. He has read about nicotine and cannabis in some muggle books and he is aware about its effects on the body. He is not willing to take the risk.

"Penelope's mad at me, isn't she?" Jimmy said, laughing.

"You were supposed to be our ride." Draco said, shrugging.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Hey, I've just arrived too when you got here, okay. Visited my pop this afternoon." He explained. "And I'm not really in the mood right now, you know. I just want to be alone and I don't know. Maybe die or something." He sounded sad.

Draco was surprised. What is wrong with this guy?

"Your father's in the hospital?" Draco asked. He doesn't even know why he cares.

So what.

Jimmy shook his head. "I wish," he mumbled.

Draco was confused. "Where is he?"

Jimmy took one long drag on his joint. "You're the first person I'm going to say this to and I'm going to kill you if you spread this around, man." He said, looking at Draco in the eye.

After getting over the shock of Jimmy warning him, anger surged into his veins. How dare he threaten me! He wanted to sock him in the face. The loser, Draco thought. Like he's really interested on what he's got to say. Who cares where his father is, anyway.

He is done here.

Draco was on his feet ready to go home when Jimmy continued, "He's in jail." He said, casually, as if he's not affected at all. "Murdered my mom's boyfriend." He laughed, shaking his head.

Draco swore it felt like he hexed him. He felt the blow inside him, knocking off the air in his lungs, and he stood there unable to breathe. Jimmy's words echoed in his mind. He's in jail.

So that is why.

Draco took a deep breath. From that moment on, he kind of regretted ever judging Jimmy.

He doesn't know what to say to him. He doesn't know if he's even supposed to say anything at all. Even though their situations were different, they were going through the same hell. And now, Draco doesn't care if he's just in a muggle jail compared to his father in Azkaban. They were both grieving over a parent, feeling the pain ripping off their throats every day but they go on with life maintaining a straight face, like they don't give a fucking damn.

He swallowed hard.

"Let's go get some drinks." He said, finally.

X X X

By the time Draco and Jimmy entered the house, everyone was already half-drunk. Hermione and Penelope were already on the dance floor, outdoing each other's moves, while Clark just stood in the corner watching them, or rather guarding them, in case some drunken guys attempt to go near his precious friends.

"Look at that guy," Jimmy said to Draco, looking in Clark's direction. "He thinks he's here to be a body guard."

Draco smirked. "Is he gay or something?" he asked, and Jimmy laughed so loud, as if that's the funniest joke he has ever heard in his life. He has no idea Draco was serious with his question.

The guy throwing the party is handing out vodka shots. He nodded at Draco. He knows Draco because he sees him occasionally on the bleachers, watching their basketball practice. Draco nodded back. Jimmy took two shots and downed them. He took two more and handed them to Draco. Draco wasn't familiar with the taste. It was sharp, like poison dribbling down his throat.

After a couple of shots the sensation was strange.

They were invited to play spin-the-bottle or truth or dare by this chick Draco recognized from his History class and Jimmy was elbowing him to go on with it for a chance of making-out with a girl tonight, but Draco just shook his head, to Jimmy's disappointment. Jimmy declined, too, glaring at Draco for being such a traitor. In Draco's defence, he wasn't interested in getting laid tonight (he just didn't mention he's not interested in having sexual intercourse with a muggle, of course).

Jimmy called him a prude.

The girl who invited them seemed disappointed, too, thinking she clearly doesn't have a chance with this blonde heartthrob.

"I don't understand why they call it truth or dare when we all know it's 'who do you like' or 'do an awkward sexual task'." Jimmy commented, after he got over the disappointment of missing such an opportunity.

On the dance floor, Penelope and Hermione were surrounded by a bunch of basketball jocks, dancing too close that Clark was having a hard time pulling each guy off the girls. Draco smirked, amused. He never expected those two to be this wild.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "They're big girls, Clark." He yelled over the music.

The song stopped and the girls saw them and made a beeline towards them.

"Hi," Hermione said, sweat trickling down her flawless neck. Draco swallowed. He doesn't like the effect of alcohol on him. It makes him think of things he wouldn't dare thinking when he's sober.

Hermione was grinning from ear to ear. "This is so fun," she said, breathing heavily. "I've never felt like this in a while." She pulled down the skirt of her dress, in a careless manner. Draco frowned at her lack of grace.

"Let's get some beer." She said, and made her way to the refreshment table. Draco looked around. The place was thrashed. On the kitchen table, one cheerleader was drunkenly dancing on top while guys were perving on her. On the sofa there were some actions going on, too. Dirty actions. Draco rolled his eyes in disgust.

Muggles. Ugh.

Hermione handed him a cup.

"Great party, isn't it?" she commented, shyly.

Draco shrugged. "Looks rather too wild for my taste." he answered.

Hermione grinned. "What were you expecting? Corsets and orchestra?"

She rolled her eyes.

Draco frowned at her. "Can you blame me?" he said, and Hermione saw a hint of a smile on his lips. Her heart warmed. Here she was, in a wild muggle party on a Saturday night, sharing a moment with Malfoy. She has never expected this moment to happen ever. Maybe in another life but not now or not in this year, not in this place, not in this world.

An Usher song finished playing on the stereo and the song that came next made Hermione's face lit up.

"I love this song!" she squealed, as the familiar notes of Smash Mouth's 'I'm A Believer 'played.

She looked at Draco, helplessly. "Dance with me!" she pleaded. It must be the alcohol but she was dragging Draco by the hand before he could even agree. Draco protested at first but he sighed in defeat.

"Fine," he grumbled, but he was grinning now. He is so gonna regret this after tonight.

Hermione laughed as they moved to the dance floor, and Draco noticed she has a pretty laugh. It reaches her eyes.

He made a V with his fingers and he turns it around and points to his eyes as if to say 'focus', and she did, matching his moves, swaying to his beat. The guitar arrangement of the song is fun and so it's easy to do stupid moves, which is pretty contagious. Soon enough everyone was dancing, trying to outdo each other. Draco knew he is doing something stupid right now but he didn't care.

Hermione has never seen this side of Draco Malfoy before. She's pretty sure if he were forced to or if she gives him some drops of veritaserum, he'd admit that he spent a lifetime making up these dance moves in his bedroom. They continue dancing until the music stopped, and for one split second she can't remember being enemies with Draco Malfoy.

And at the end of the song, they took a bow.

Draco was embarrassed, suddenly aware of every pair of eyes on them. He looked at Granger and she was smiling so much her face must have hurt. She doesn't seem to mind anything, and Draco decided he wouldn't mind, too.

For tonight.

They walked to where their group was standing and Draco's embarrassment came back when he realized they've been watching him make a fool of himself out there on the dance floor.

"Show offs." Jimmy said, grinning at the both of them. He handed Draco another cup of beer, full to the brim.

"Bottoms up?" he challenged.

Draco grinned and nodded.

They started chugging down the drink and seeing a potential revenge, Penelope suddenly poked Jimmy hard on the stomach with her finger and the next thing they knew, Jimmy was choking, beer sputtering out of his mouth and nose.

He coughed loudly, clutching on his stomach.

Draco was laughing so hard his stomach hurts.

After recovering, Jimmy chased Penelope around the room. Penelope was yelling profanities at him, warning him of the bloody things she would do to him if he touches her.

Jimmy was screaming bloody murder.

Hermione watched girls flocking on Draco and was amused when he didn't flirt on them back. She thinks he is still the most conceited person in the world, still thinks he is better than everyone else but somehow, at this moment, Hermione doesn't mind. She even thought that if he loses the arrogance and the conceitedness, he wouldn't be Draco Malfoy anymore. He is not made to be a nice guy. The only thing that could be done to him is to tame him, and Hermione wondered if she could do that.

Well, she's starting to, right?

"I'm proud of you." Hermione told him, when they were alone in the corner again. The others went to get some drinks. Jimmy was on the dance floor, dancing alone, shirtless.

For a minute Hermione thought Draco would get angry again. She has learned to think first before talking about her opinions about him so as not to scare him off, but the words just slipped out of her mouth. Mostly because she'd been dying to say it since they danced together earlier that night.

But Draco didn't seem to hate her comment, though. He just grinned at her. He knows he's lowering his guard too much tonight, but to hell with everything. He wouldn't say it aloud to Granger but he's glad she invited him.

"Hold this for me," he said, handing his cup of beer to Hermione. "I've got to rescue that moron." He pointed to Jimmy, who continued making a fool of himself on the dance floor, dancing alone to One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful, waving his shirt in the air.

There were lots and lots of drinking and lots and lots of junk food that Draco thought his stomach's going to revolt. But it's fun and his father being in Azkaban and their shit life after the war with Voldemort belongs to another world.

X X X

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Now what are we going to do with these losers?" she asked, looking at Draco and Jimmy slumped on the grass outside the house, wasted. It was half past two in the morning. Party was over 30 minutes ago, and everyone was going home now, except for the really drunk who stayed in the house. Clark and Penelope rescued Jimmy from sleeping on the bathtub. Draco, on the other hand, was sleeping on Hermione's lap when Clark and Penelope found them in the living room, with Clark dragging Jimmy behind. Jimmy woke up and vomited on the floor before going back to sleep.

They may be a pain in the ass but Hermione knew Clark wouldn't leave his drunk friends in this condition.

"I can drive Jimmy's car." He said, fumbling on Jimmy's pockets for his car keys. "I can take you all home. Where does Draco live, anyway?"

Hermione was surprised at the question. Of course she knows where Draco lives. The Malfoy Manor. She shuddered at the memory of her last encounter of that place. She almost died in the hands of Draco's evil bitch of an aunt, Bellatrix. And she is so not taking these muggles there, not that it's possible, of course. They have to apparate to get there. Or drive for a whole night. She could just imagine the look on her friends' face if they see where Draco lives. It is practically three times the size of their school. Or more.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." she lied.

She sighed heavily. She is so gonna regret this decision tomorrow when he's sober and yelling at her again. She imagined the look on Draco's face when he wakes up tomorrow in her apartment. She grinned.

"He can stay at my place tonight." She said.


	13. Hangovers and Zombies

Draco opened his eyes slowly.

The first thing he saw under his slightly blurry gaze was the poster on the wall of a dude as blonde as he was, only longer and was holding a bow and arrow and was wearing weird clothing. He closed his eyes again, willing to drift back to sleep. And then he realized he was in a far different setting.

Hey, this wasn't his bedroom! He doesn't have muggle hipster posters or whatever those are! And this bed, although soft and comfortable, was too small and he knew it wasn't his own. He forced his heavy eyelids to open and looked around.

Holy fucking shit where in Salazar's hell is he.

He looked around the cramped bedroom, the pale green walls were decorated with muggle posters and there was a wall with just photographs, messily arranged to form a heart-shape, decorated with bright series lights and some cut out shapes. He couldn't see the faces but he was pretty sure they were muggle photographs for the people in it weren't moving. And when he looked up, there were glow in the dark stars sticking on the ceiling. The curtains on the window were drawn, making the room dark, with just a tiny bit of sunshine grazing the room through the fabric. There was a huge bookshelf, quite too big for the room, overflowing with books but neatly arranged.

He tried to sit up but his head felt a thousand times heavier. He felt so dizzy he thought he was dying.

He collapsed back into the soft pillow, groaning.

There was a bra dangling on the headboard and he tried to rack his brains to remember the slut he nailed last night. He couldn't remember. And why is he having the worst headache of his life?

He took a sharp breath and closed his eyes.

And that is when he remembered last night.

The party.

The muggle party.

He groaned in frustration.

But where the fuck is he? Did he have coitus with some muggle chick that he's going to regret for the rest of his precious pureblood life? The last thing he remembered was talking to Granger about their classes and then Jimmy was giving Granger a lap dance and they were all killing themselves laughing, including Penelope, who doesn't know what fun is.

He groaned again. He felt like vomiting. He forced himself to sit up and dragged himself out of room, but before he did, he looked at the photographs on the wall.

Holy fucking shit Salazar what the hell.

He was in Granger's place.

X X X

Hermione woke up rather early that morning, considering she went to sleep about 4 in the morning already, having to take care of some things first. It was just half past 8 when she looked at her Hello Kitty wall clock. Apparently it was either because of the hangover or the ache she feels on her back for having to sleep on the couch that caused her to wake up. It was Sunday morning and she could just laze around all day having finished studying already days ago but then she remembered she had a visitor in her bedroom who doesn't know yet he was a visitor. She knew he hasn't woken up yet or else he would have yelled her ears off already or something.

And so instead of going back to sleep despite the discomfort of the couch, she got up to make breakfast. Her head hurts, but not that much. She knows she could easily nurse it with a cup of steaming black coffee and some chocolate-chip pancakes. After making breakfast, she considered checking into her bedroom to see if he is up yet. She would love to see the horrified look on his face when he realizes where he was. She opened the bedroom door a little and peered inside. He was still asleep.

She cleaned up a little around the apartment and read a few chapters of her new novel, 50 Shades of Grey. She realized she didn't really like the story but she has this habit of finishing every book she laid hands on and so she will stick with it. Penelope was right about this book, she thought. She would never tell her that she read, though, and how horrible she thinks it is. Penelope has that I-told-you-so look ready for her, she knew.

Her mind wandered back to last night. They absolutely had fun, and the sleeping guy in her bedroom is a living proof of it. Draco Malfoy wasn't really Draco Malfoy last night. Sure there was the arrogance and all that, but he was nicer. And there was something uncoolly-cool about him last night. Like he was just a normal muggle dude about to get wasted. And Hermione was happy about that. Because for once, Draco has acted that he belonged with them.

That he belonged in the place.

Anyway, he was still sleeping when she last checked.

With nothing else to do in the meantime, she opened the television and popped in a DVD she borrowed from Clark.

X X X

When Draco came out of the bedroom, he found himself standing in a cramped, slightly low-ceilinged room. It was a kitchen and living room, in one. He stared around in distaste at the very-muggle state of the room before his eyes landed on Hermione, who hadn't noticed him come out of the bedroom yet. She was watching that television-thing.

"Fuck." He muttered to himself, but it came out loud and Hermione turned in her seat, surprised. And then she started grinning at him.

"Oh, hello, Hangover 3." She joked, grinning like a cheshire cat. She had watched Hangover 2 last weekend, but now she doesn't know why she thinks her joke is funny.

He didn't get the joke, of course. And Hermione knew he wouldn't.

"Can you explain why I'm in hell?" he said, massaging his forehead. Yes, this was certainly the worst hangover he ever had in his life. He felt like puking out the last acid left in his stomach. Maybe he will.

"Oh, where do you want to start?" she said, "First, you went wild last night at the party and drank every cup of beer you could lay hands on. Second, you tried to kiss me and then-"

"WHAT?" he thundered, unbelievingly. "I didn't, Granger! Tell me I didn't!"

Hermione laughed. "You didn't." she said, grinning at his horrified expression.

Draco sighed in relief.

"Why?" he asked, out of curiosity. "Why I didn't, I mean."

"Because I slapped you?" she said. He was staring at her in disbelief.

"I know you weren't in your proper thinking then so I didn't let you kiss me. Not that I would let you kiss me if you were in proper cognition at that moment, of course…" she stammered.

Wait, she wouldn't? Liar, she thought. Draco may be an ass but he's bloody handsome. She'd be a fool if she says she hasn't imagined kissing him even for once in her life. And every girl at the party last night wanted to have a piece of him, that's why she guarded him when he fell asleep, cradling him in her lap.

Yeah, bitches, he's with me, she wanted to shout at their wasted slutty faces streaked with mascara and lipstick.

But she was just drunk, of course. She would never fantasize him when sober.

But she's got to admit, he's cute.

Especially last night when he wasn't in his bitchy mood.

And about the kiss, well, he was drunk out of his senses, period. Guys do that.

He didn't say anything. Actually, he wasn't in the mood to banter with her. He doesn't really care whether he kissed her or not. She was pretty last night.

He just have to do something with this hangover first.

He scowled at her.

"And then you vomited all over me." she said, frowning at the memory.

He smirked, and Salazar even the effort to smirk makes his headache worse!

"Let's just say I have a pair of shoes that I can't wear anymore." She continued.

Draco wasn't interested in her shoes. "Can you do a quick spell and make my fucking hangover go away?" he demanded, arrogantly.

Now he's asking me for a favour again, she thought.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't do magic here, Malfoy." She said. She got up from the couch and made her way to the kitchen counter. She poured black coffee into a large cup. "But this will do just fine."

She moved to hand him the cup.

Draco scowled at him. "Really, Granger?" he said, in disbelief. "This is all you've got?"

It was Hermione's turn to smirk. "Why, you have other ideas?" she said.

Draco sighed and took the mug from her outstretched hand. She also tossed him a pill for his headache. She smiled in satisfaction.

He sat on the couch.

"You want pancakes with that?"

"No."

But Hermione gave him a stack of pancakes, anyway.

"And why am I in this ridiculous shirt?" he asked, horrified, noticing he wasn't wearing his own clothes. Instead, he was wearing a white shirt that says Big Girls Don't Cry in big letters. And instead of his jeans, he had on a black pajama bottoms that is too short for him, barely covering his ankles.

"Oh, those are mine." She said, shrugging. "You vomited on your clothes, too. They're in the drier. I washed them. I'll get them later."

He didn't say anything.

"You changed my clothes last night?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow.

Hermione felt her cheeks turn red. "Oh, no." she said. "Clark did it. I couldn't get you here alone, you know."

Hermione thought he would feel relieved. But he was fuming with anger.

"You let him change my clothes?" he yelled. "Do you even know he's gay?"

Hermione had her suspicions, of course, but she didn't think it was important. Who cares? He's a person no matter what his sexuality is, right?

"Aren't you being a little too homophobic, Malfoy?" she retorted. "It's not like he was planning to harass you. Clark's a good guy and you know it. And you don't have any proof to prove he's gay! And if it's any help, I was there when he was changing you so there."

She didn't mean to admit the last part.

A smirk crawled on his lips.

She blushed.

"I've seen better." She said trying to keep a straight face.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, right."

There was silence. They just stared at each other.

"I'm going to get your clothes." She mumbled, eager to get out of the room and end their staring contest once and for all.

X X X

Hermione sighed in relief the moment she closed her apartment door behind her. She walked down three flights of stairs to get Draco's clothes from the drier. It seemed very weird to her having Draco at her place. She even kind of regretted bringing him here.

When she came back ten minutes later, Draco was engrossed on the television. He didn't even look up when she came into the room. She looked at the TV and found she already watched that episode so she went to prepare popcorn, chuckling at the sight of Draco watching a muggle TV series.

"Salazar, they ate a horse!" he yelled suddenly, to no one in particular. Hermione was surprised and she smiled when she saw what he was talking about.

"Why would they fucking eat a horse?" he continued, angrily, his face grossed out.

"Because they're hungry. They will eat all living things they see." She answered him, as she poured the popcorn into a huge bowl. "I'm surprised you're watching that. You like it?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "You put it on. I have no choice, have i?" he said, rudely, rolling his eyes at her.

"You could go home." She said, flatly, shrugging her shoulders.

Draco glared at her. "Has somebody told you before you're a bad hostess?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said in her fake sorry voice. "Would you like some popcorn?"

Draco had to admit, his hangover was a bit gone now, thanks to that whatever muggle medicine he took that Granger gave him. His head feels a lot better. But this television crap show is bringing him a whole new headache. How ugly and filthy and horrible those creatures look! They're dead but they're still living or something like that. And look at them, rotting and so disgusting. Some of them have missing body parts already. And they're still moving. And eating. Eww…

Hermione sat next to him on the small couch, asking him to scoot over. She has a huge bowl of popcorn and two cans of soda in hand.

"Why are we watching this anyway?" he asked, taking a fistful of popcorn from the bowl. Now that his hangover is almost gone, he's starting to realize he's famished, probably due to all his vomiting last night.

"We're not watching this, Malfoy. I'm watching this. You're free to go." she answered, coldly.

"You're being rude." He said, glaring at her. He doesn't know why, but he doesn't want to go home yet. He's starting to get interested with whatever this TV show is all about. Of course he is not all ignorant with the television thing because they watch a lot of documentary films in their classes, but this was the first time he watched something sort of willingly.

"I'm a bad hostess? I let you sleep in my room while I slept in this fucking sofa, Malfoy." She yelled.

He rolled his eyes. "So what do you want? I didn't ask you to take me here."

"Right," she snapped. "Because you'd rather sleep in someone else lawn and have your drunk photos taken by some jerk in school to post online. Well, thinking about it now, it wasn't a bad idea leaving you there last night, after all. I wish I did you ungrateful bastard!"

"Fine!" he said, glaring at her. "I'm ungrateful!"

He turned his attention back to the TV.

"Eww. That's disgusting!" he cried at the scene. Hermione smirked.

"Maybe this show is a wrong idea. Maybe we should switch to Adventure Time. I'm pretty sure you'll enjoy the candy kingdom more than a zombie apocalypse." She said, sarcastically.

"What happened there, anyway?" he continued, ignoring Hermione. "Why is that guy alone? Why aren't there any more muggles?"

"It's a zombie apocalypse. Humans that survived are already fleeing the city and hiding in the mountains where there are lesser zombies and chances of survival are higher." Hermione answered.

All she wanted to do right now is focus on watching, but she figured it would be impossible with Draco there, talking her ears off.

This TV series had been Clark's suggestion. He even loaned her his dvd copy of the first season to watch during the weekends. This is quite a change to what she used to watch with Ginny whenever she comes over.

"That's disgusting!" he complained, as two rotting zombies lose their heads and blood and guts sputtered everywhere. "I knew it! Muggles are disgusting!"

Hermione sighed. "They're no longer muggles, Malfoy. They're zombies."

"That used to be muggles." He said.

"It's a film. It's not actually true." She said, as if explaining to a little boy.

"Muggles have crazy, disgusting ideas then." He answered.

"Oh really," she challenged. "In our world we also explained the existence of zombies, such as the Voodoo cult of Haiti, where they were used as a slave of wizards-"

"Are we watching or what?" Draco said, cutting her off. "Stop talking, Granger."

Hermione sighed in defeat.

The next episode and the next didn't get any better.

"How do you turn into them zombies anyway?" he asked, his mouth full of popcorn.

"When a zombie bites you." She answered.

"Really, even just a tiny bite?"

"Even just zombie blood accidentally smeared on your skin during battle."

"That's horrible!" he said, disgusted. "Is there any way you could escape from turning into one when you're bitten?"

"Yup," she answered, patiently. "You cut off that body part that's been bitten."

Draco looked horrified. Hermione was losing her patience.

"But what if it's your face?"

"Then you cut off your fucking face."

"How is that possible to be alive without a face?"

"Do you want to try?"

Draco glared at her. "No. I'm pretty sure if you bite me I'd turn into something worse."

Hermione sighed, trying to calm down. "If you don't have any more questions please shut up so we can continue watching. I've waited a week to do this, you know."

They were silent again, thank Merlin.

"She's sleeping with that other guy?" he asked after a ten minutes.

"Yeah, she thought her husband's dead already, you know. She doesn't know her husband survived and was on his way back to them." She answered.

She's so annoyed at his interruptions she wanted to bite him now.

"Go back to whore island, bitch." He muttered, disgusted.

"Hey," she cried, "How come when it's a man who committed the same crime it's as if it's no big deal because he's a man. But if it's a woman you react as if she has slept with every man on the planet."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Are we having this conversation now?"

"Umm.. yeah?" she said, sarcastically. "That's double standard, don't you think?"

Draco shrugged. His attention was on the TV that he didn't bother arguing with Granger. "Look, they're reunited again. So what happens now to the other guy?"

X X X

It was 5 in the afternoon when Draco decided to take a 'muggle-shower' in Hermione's apartment, and Hermione insisted that he didn't have to call it a muggle-shower because it's basically the same with the showers he takes at home.

"You wet yourself with water and you lather up. See. No difference."

Hermione realized he takes too long to shower. Much longer than she usually do, but then again this was Draco Malfoy and he is one of the vainest people she probably knows. But he's rich, he could afford to be vain, she thought.

When he emerged fresh from the shower, he was in a much better mood, thank Merlin. He complained about the water-system and her shampoo, of course.

"I'm starving, Granger." He said. "What have you got there?"

Hermione looked around her kitchen. "Do you eat macaroni soup or instant noodles?" she asked.

Draco scowled. "No." he said.

"Then nothing." She answered, shrugging.

"What do you eat around here?" he asked, frowning.

"Macaroni soup and instant noodles." She repeated.

"That's all?"

"Yes, if i'm too lazy to go to the grocery."

"What do you get from the grocery?"

"Groceries."

"Great."

She laughed. "What do you care anyway?" she asked, buttoning her red cardigan.

"I'm starved. You only fed me popcorn and some stupid pancakes." He retorted.

"I'm not your mother." She answered.

"You don't even eat a proper meal here, do you?" he asked.

"I do." she said, defensively. "Sometimes I go out for a really nice cheese burger on the corner street."

Draco scoffed.

"Why," Hermione began, "Are you feeding me tonight?" she was only teasing but the look on his face suggested that he actually considered it.

"I don't want to owe you anything." he said, not looking at her in the eye. "It's for taking me to that stupid party and for letting me stay here last night."

Hermione smiled. "I'd like a cheeseburger or maybe a slice of pizza."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "That's all?" he asked. "I could take you out to a nice restaurant and feed you steak or something."

Hermione shook her head. "It would look like a date." She said, matter-of-factly.

Draco nodded in agreement. "Yeah," he said, slowly. "That would be horrifying."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snorted.

X X X

Twenty minutes later, they were sitting in a corner booth at McDonalds, chatting as if it's actually a normal thing to do between them.

"So," Draco began, biting into a chicken nugget. "How's the golden trio?"

Hermione knew what he meant. He meant Ron and Harry and her.

"Oh, Harry and Ron are fine, don't worry." She said, teasingly.

Draco snorted. "I heard Potter's training to be an auror." He said. Hermione noticed a hint of bitterness in his tone, especially when he mentioned the word auror. Probably that's what Draco Malfoy would like to do, too, if he's not stuck here in the muggle world. But even if he's not stuck here, with his ex-deatheater reputation, she doubts he'd make it as an auror.

But that's unfair, she thought. She could see how Draco is trying to change.

"Yes," she answered. "He's really good at it."

"He knows I'm here, right?" he asked, frowning.

Hermione nodded. "He died when I told him we're schoolmates."

Hermione could still imagine the look on Harry's face when he told her the news last month when they were having lunch together at his place. It was nice to be with Harry again, like old times. But then he mentioned Draco's situation to her because he has heard from his trainings what the Ministry did to him. It was confidential, he said, so he asked Hermione to keep her mouth shut. When she didn't seem shocked, Harry asked her if she already knew and she nodded.

"We have classes together."

And since that day Harry's been owling him all the time for news and whatsoever. And Harry also told her not to tell Ron about it. After all, her bestfriend/ex-boyfriend still care so much about her and the idea that his former enemy is close to her everyday would make him erupt into violent reactions.

"And Weasely?" Draco asked, as if reading her mind.

"He's helping his brother George with the shop." She said. "Since Fred isn't…you know."

The death of Fred still brings pain even to Hermione. He was like a brother to her.

"You and Weasley dated after the war. So what happened?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I can't believe Draco Malfoy is into gossips, as well." She bantered, good-naturedly.

"Not that I care about you two, of course." Draco continued, smirking.

"We dated for like a year after the war. And then we broke up. We just wouldn't work out."

"Why?"

"Because he's impossible." She said, dramatically. It's true. She loved Ron and Ron loved her but they're just so different in every way. They just can't make it work.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He nodded, slowly.

"How about you?" she asked, carefully, trying not to cross any line. "How were you after the war?"

Stupid question. She mentally slapped herself.

That question seemed to raise his walls again, to Hermione's disappointment.

"I'm still awesome." He bragged, shrugging. That's all he said. He didn't answer her question but somehow, Hermione was relieved. At least he didn't start yelling.

They walked down the street after eating.

"So how will you get home?" Hermione asked, when they reached her building.

Draco took a deep breath.

"That, Granger," he began, looking at her hopefully, "would be another favour."


	14. Unexpected Date

The next day, Monday, things were back to normal, to Hermione's disappointment. Draco was ignoring her again, as if they didn't spend the weekend together. But the people who were at the party last Saturday night have this silly grin plastered on their faces whenever they pass by people they recognized from the party, like they know a big secret or something.

So that night was epic, huh. Hermione wondered if they'd get invited to another party soon. That would be really nice. It's becoming stressful in school already, being in their midterm. Exams and projects were piling up and they're starting to be deprived of a good night's sleep because of all the works to do.

Penelope had organized a study group for them, too, which met on free time and during the weekends. She gathered everyone in their little circle around, including a girl from her social-justice group named Kara and of course, Draco, whom she believes is a part of them now because of what happened at the party. Draco doesn't look very pleased to get invited, as well as Jimmy who thinks he's smart enough to pass everything without making an effort. He spent most of his time in Draco's company now, clinging to him like a security blanket. Draco was annoyed, of course, although he slightly relishes not having to do stuff alone in this shit school anymore, like eat lunch because here, he feels like the whole world is judging him whenever he eats lunch alone. Sometimes when he can help it he doesn't eat. But now he always finds company in the form of Jimmy.

And Jimmy is kind of amusing at times. He's amazed at how lame this guy could be.

"Son of Dork." Jimmy whispered to him during Sociology.

Draco frowned. "Sir Yee?" he whispered back, confused, stealing a glance at Mr. Yee who was busy writing on the board.

Jimmy stared at him, confused as well.

Clearly the other doesn't seem to understand what the other is talking about.

Jimmy shook his head and pointed on his ipod. Son of Dork, referring to a muggle loser band again that he's been illegally listening on to at the back of the class.

Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. "Do you have an extra pen?" she asked, nicely.

Draco fumbled in his backpack and found a spare and handed it to her without looking at her.

"Thanks." She said, amused at the fact that she just borrowed a pen from Draco Malfoy and more amused at the fact that he actually let her borrow one. She would never give this back. This pen deserves to be put in a glass case in a museum or something, she thought.

Draco was irritated.

Well, he thinks he's being nice because he doesn't want to make a fuss. But for Hermione, that was a declaration of friendship.

X X X

"Hey, beautiful." Jimmy said, sitting next to Penelope on the library. He just arrived with Draco, who immediately pretended they don't exist, sitting furthest on the table and opening his book.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Go away." She said, annoyed, turning a page of her book, not bothering to even look at him. She didn't have to. She knew Jimmy was born to irritate her. She doesn't know what she had done in her past life to deserve something like this.

"Ouch," Jimmy said, pretending to be offended.

Draco is starting to notice something weird with Jimmy. He's starting to think Jimmy has a thing for Penelope from the way he's pestering her all the time. Not that he's interested with what's going on between them, of course. But he just knows that Jimmy has sort of a repressed attraction towards this girl. He can deny it all he wants, though. But Draco could see a problem here, though. He's not dumb in this sort of thing. He's had a lot of experiences in the relationship department back when he was still in Hogwarts so he knows and he can sense when a girl is into him. And now he can see that Penelope isn't really into Jimmy. He can sense she's got it bad for this other guy in their little circle who's being rumoured gay.

It's going to be a heartbreak warfare once everything is revealed. Draco can't wait.

He turned his attention at Hermione, who was busy answering something on her notebook. Her face was all serious, slightly frowning and it's as if he could actually hear her brain working up to solve whatever she was answering. He figured it was their Math homework.

He was rather surprised that he was staring at her. What is wrong with me, he thought. He's been thinking about her ever since he went home after spending time with her at her place. It's a new kind of feeling for him. But Draco knew any foreign kind of feeling must go straight at the back of his mind so he ignored it, whatever it is, that's been haunting him for a week now.

She looked up and caught him staring and his heart did a back flip. She smiled at him.

He glared.

"I think I just figured out how to solve this 2-tailed anova." Hermione said, beaming at them. Clark and Penelope congratulated her for mastering next week's Statistics lesson.

Of course you did, Draco thought, rolling his eyes.

"If it's 9-tailed, it's called a Gumiho." Jimmy said, matter-of-factly, nodding his head. Draco smirked. He doesn't know what he's talking about but he knows what pun sounds like.

Penelope rolled her eyes at Jimmy. "You know what, for someone who claims to be dead inside you watch way too much Korean drama."

She turned to Clark. "Which reminds me, our petition to put up a women's basketball team had been approved by the school administration. We're gonna have a team next year." She said, proudly.

Clark and Hermione smiled at her. "Congratulations." They said.

"Which brings us to another petition the social justice team's planning to raise." Penelope said, producing a sheet of paper from her bag.

"If it's a petition for Glee to stop ruining songs, I'd sign it." Jimmy said.

"No!" Penelope shot back, annoyed. "And please stop watching Glee, Jimmy, if you don't like it."

Jimmy grinned.

X X X

Hermione walked behind Draco and Jimmy on their way out of the campus. Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to her.

"Please stop following me." he said, smirking at her

Hermione acted surprised and crossed her arms. "Really, Malfoy." She began, sarcastically. "Well, okay, maybe I'd climb over the fence instead of going out the gate on my way out like a normal person because I don't want you to think I'm following you."

Jimmy looked from one to the other.

"You guys hungry?" he said. "I'm starved from all those studying."

Draco heard his stomach grumble. He's pretty hungry, too. He barely ate his lunch because Jimmy touched his food. Nobody touches his food. And as for Hermione, well, she really wanted to have coffee.

"Maybe a burger and coffee." Hermione said, nodding at Jimmy.

"How about you, Drake?" Jimmy asked. "You coming?"

Draco nodded. He's not really in the mood to go home yet, anyway. The muggle city in the evening is full of lights and colours while back home at the Manor it's just darkness and the ugly faces of the house elves that he gets to see. It gives him a headache and sometimes too much loneliness he actually wished he lives somewhere else. The manor is always empty. His mother isn't even home much these days, always on business trips in the wizarding world.

"Good." Jimmy said. "There's a new burger place in the corner. You'd love it there. See you tomorrow, guys." He waved at them one last time before he crossed the street.

Draco and Hermione stared at him in surprise as he walked away.

It was Draco who first broke the silence. "I think he just set us up." He said, shaking his head. He owes the guy a smack or two.

"Yeah," Hermione said slowly. "He couldn't be more annoying that way."

"You are not behind this, are you?" Draco joked.

Hermione snorted. "No. But maybe I'm the one who should ask you that. He's your new best friend, after all. Who knows, you two might be plotting this for a long time now, to get you to have a date with me."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You wish." He said. "So, burger?"

Hermione stared at him in confusion. "Why are you so nice to me only when we're alone together?" she asked, as they walked their way to the diner. "You know, it's not like these people know about our blood-thing. Why can't we be normal people here and be friends?"

Draco considered her question. "Habit, I suppose." He answered, slowly. "And based on what I've learned here so far, hot guys like me don't hang out with nerds like you."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Hey, you hang out with us all the time."

Draco smirked. "It's called having nowhere else to go, Granger."

"That's not true! There's always the bathroom. You can hide in there! That way, no losers would hang out with you. Don't you like that?"

"I can hang out with the cool people, you know." Draco protested. "In fact I am most welcome in other groups. I just prefer to be alone. It's a choice."

She believes him. She'd seen Draco talking to the "cool" people in the campus- mostly the jocks. But at the end of the day, Hermione never understood why he preferred to be alone or worse, end up hanging out with them.

"Then how come you prefer to hang out with us?" she asked, curiously. "I know you hate Penelope whenever she opens that big mouth of hers and spills out unsolicited opinions about everything. I know you hate Clark because of his dorky ways and because he made you play dungeons and dragons for three hours. I know you hate Jimmy simply by existing. And then there's me, the girl you hate since we were 12 because of…"

"Okay, stop." Draco said, cutting her off. "I get the picture, Granger. And yeah, I hate you all. But you know, you people amuse me and I feel good about myself whenever I'm around you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

Draco didn't answer her. They walked into the diner.

10 minutes later, they we're served with burgers and fries. Hermione got a cup of coffee and Draco a large diet coke. They ate in silence for a while.

Hermione sipped her coffee, looking at Draco's face. She hates how much she finds him prettier up close.

"If a zombie breakout happens this very moment what would you do?" he asked all of the sudden.

Hermione almost choked on her coffee. "What?" she asked, eyes widening in surprise. She is always amazed at how muggle boys are so obsessed with fiction, like how Clark is crazy about anime and superhero stuff and how Jimmy quotes Star Wars all the time. But she surely never expected Draco would catch the fandom-flu, as well.

Draco regretted his question the moment it came out of his mouth. Well, he's been thinking about zombies all the time since he started watching The Walking Dead in Hermione's apartment a week ago. He even bought a dvd and watched it on his laptop.

"You know," he began, embarrassed. "Just in case they attack or... Oh, just forget it."

Hermione stared at him, amused. "Well, the truth is, I'd prefer a demon apocalypse than go zombie hunting, like a portal to hell opens and demons walk free to roam the Earth. And then we'd be all like armed with holy water, silver knives, salt and devil's traps and we'll all be worried because it's possible one of our trusted friends are possessed by a demon and…oh well, I'm blabbing."

For a moment, Hermione thought Draco would laugh at her or insult her or call her stupid or whatever. But instead, he looked thoughtful.

"It's amazing by the way." He began, reluctantly. "All these muggle legends and stories and how they make it into films and make it all look real. In our world, we read them in thick old books and run into them on our way home as well from time to time. It's very real in our world, you know. We believe in them because we see them. Here, they're just bedtime stories. Muggles never get to see the real thing like we do. Years ago, I went home into the Manor and met a couple of my dad's werewolf friends. They're nasty beasts, you know. They scared the crap out of me. You may remember one of them, the one who chewed Lavender? Lucky."

"And it's amazing how muggles think stuff like vampires and werewolves and zombies are just stuff you find in children's books and films. But I guess they have it easy, you know. They never get to see the true horror."

Hermione doesn't really know how to respond to Draco's realizations and comparisons about this world and their other world. She wanted to say something, share her own thoughts, but she's thinking maybe Draco just wanted to talk. Maybe he doesn't want to hear what she's got to say.

"So what do you think, Granger?" he asked, sipping into his coke.

Or maybe she was wrong.

"I think you're right." She said, looking into his eyes. And they spent the next hour talking and arguing about zombies, demons, superheroes and other creatures. They yelled and laughed and smiled and frowned like friends do. Hermione doesn't want to get her hopes up, but she really thinks they're in good terms now.

She smiled in her sleep that night.


	15. Flirting

Draco shifted uncomfortably in Jimmy's passenger seat. He doesn't know why he's inside Jimmy's car, to be honest. He was just walking the streets after class that afternoon when his car pulled up and he demanded he get in.

And Draco doesn't trust his driving skills, either. One time they almost drove straight into a lamp post on their way home from a bar. Jimmy never heard the end of it from Penelope, and Draco was glad. And they didn't crash, thank Salazar. He got a funny feeling that Hermione was behind it, though. He was pretty sure (although he was slightly drunk) that Hermione's magic saved them all from spending the night at the hospital. What else could it be. He then swore never to ride in Jimmy's car ever again. Hey, he doesn't want to die in the hands of a muggle! And definitely not in his rusty old car!

Jimmy was grinning at him. "Ever been to a strip club?" he asked, naughtily.

Draco gave him a horrified look and Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Chill man," Jimmy said. "I'm just kidding. And I promise not to tell Hermione if we ever go to one." He winked at him.

"I don't care about her." Draco said.

"Yeah, sure." Jimmy said, winking at him again.

They drove for about three minutes, and Jimmy pulled up in front of a coffee shop.

"They're there." Jimmy said. Draco doesn't need to ask who because he already knew. He saw Penelope waving at them from the inside.

Draco groaned. Will he ever be free of these people?

"Hi." Hermione greeted him. He plopped down next to her on the couch and didn't bother with a response to her greeting.

"We're just talking about our costumes for the school's Halloween party." She told him.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Sorry I took you here, mate." He said to Draco, insincerely apologizing.

"What about it?" Draco asked.

Penelope's eyes lit up. "It's also a school charity event and..." She began, looking at the new comers. She would have lunged into a long speech if Jimmy hadn't interrupted her.

"Will I see you as Princess Leah in a gold bikini or maybe a slutty nurse?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Not in your life, Jimmy." She said, disgusted. "I am not going to whore myself out for Halloween. Or ever."

"Not unless they feed an entire hungry population of Ghana in exchange for it, right?" Jimmy said, rolling his eyes.

Penelope sighed heavily. "Well, yes." She said, exasperated with Jimmy. "That sounds like a pretty good cause."

"And so philanthropic of you." Jimmy said, sarcastically.

Hermione nudged Draco beside her, who was listening but doesn't seem interested. Or if he was, he's not letting it on. He's somehow good at hiding, Hermione noticed.

"So what's your costume going to be?" She asked.

"Nothing." he said. He realized it came out wrong because Hermione was grinning beside her, slightly flushed.

"Well, that sounds fun." She said, grinning. "In fact, if you spread that around now we might get all the girls to participate in the event. You're really going to help this charity event. Penelope would hug you."

Draco shifted in his seat, facing her. "You know what, charity cause aside, I know why you seemed excited." He said, smirking at her, evil glint in his beautiful grey eyes.

Hermione flushed, but he's not going to let him win this exchange. "I don't wanna burst your bubble, but it'll take more than that, sweetheart." she said, giving him a fake smile and a pat on his knee.

They stared at each other, eyes playful and smirk on their lips.

"How about you two?" They jerked back their attention to the others.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione asked, surprised and embarrassed that they haven't been paying attention.

"I said, do you want to help me organize this event? I'm head of the decorations committee. My sister gave me a big job and I shouldn't screw this up. I need responsible people for this committee. You know, secure the venue, put on the decorations and stuff." Penelope said, patiently.

Jimmy groaned at her. "Oh, give them a break, woman. Can't you see my OTP is happening? I will blame you if they don't work out." Then he looked at Draco and said, "You're welcome, man." And he winked at him.

Draco stared at him grimly. Hermione flushed scarlet.

"I'm sure Hermione's in." Clark said, breaking the tension. "Draco?"

Draco was embarrassed and before he could think about it, he nodded his head. "Sure." He said.

Penelope gave them a sweet smile. "I knew I could count on you guys."

X X X

"What was that?" Penelope said, giggling like a school girl, which was kind of so not her, if you ask Hermione.

"What?" Hermione said, trying to look innocent. She knew she was referring to her flirting session with Draco earlier. Hermione didn't understand it, either. Why is everyone making such a big deal out of this? The flirting wasn't intentional, and she's certain Draco would agree, too. It was nothing. They were just pissing each other off. It's not like they haven't witnessed Draco and her killing each other before.

Penelope eyed her, trying to read her face. "OK." She said, smiling. "I'm not going to egg you about it."

Hermione sighed. They we're standing on the bus stop, waiting for Penelope's bus home. Hermione would just walk the rest of the way to her apartment.

"Look," she said. "It was nothing, ok? We were just pissing each other off, as usual. There's nothing special about it." She tried to sound convincing but she didn't even manage to convince herself. And Penelope's not stupid.

Penelope's bus came. "Ciao." She said, waving at Hermione before he hopped on the bus.

Hermione walked slowly. Now that she is alone, she's starting to think maybe she really did flirt with Draco. And maybe it was indeed intentional. Draco's hot and he's been nicer than usual, right?

She shook her head.

Crazy girl, she thought.

X X X

When Draco came to breakfast the next morning, he was whistling. He kissed her mother on the cheek before he plopped on his seat on the other end of the long table.

"You're in a good mood." Narcissa commented, smiling at his son. "Slept well last night?"

Draco swallowed a mouthful of his roll and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "Yes, mother, I slept well." He answered. "You want to do something today?"

"I think I will just stay here. This is the first weekend in months that I have off. I will be resting." She said.

"Then I'll just be here if you need anything." Draco said, smiling at his mother. "Maybe run some of your errands?"

"Are you sure you have nowhere else you'd rather be this lovely day?" Her mother asked, curiously, playful smile curling on her lovely lips.

Draco looked at her mother, suspiciously, studying her face. Something's up with her. "Yes, I'd rather stay here with you, mother. We haven't spent time together in a while."

Narcissa laughed. "Yes, I see." She said, sipping her tea. "But can I ask why my son seems to be in a lovely mood today?"

"Do I need a reason, mother?" he asked, confused.

"Perhaps not. But I miss my scowling son. What did you do to him." She joked.

Draco laughed. "Yeah," he said. "Don't worry, mother. He'll come back."

Narcissa smiled to herself. Thank you, she thought. To whatever is making her son this happy.

And Narcissa thinks she knew.


	16. Lori

"How was your weekend, guys?" Hermione asked, as soon as she took the empty seat in the library table, next to Clark. She smiled at her friends. She's not really that interested in hearing what they did over the weekends because she has a lot of readings to do right now but she knows it's polite to ask.

Draco was looking at her warningly, eyebrow raised as if to say don't start.

Well, the group seemed to be silent when she arrived, each of them minding their own business, even Jimmy who obviously has the biggest mouth in the planet.

Jimmy looked up from the book he was pretending to read, as if glad somebody broke the silence at last. Hermione had a strong suspicion Penelope made him close his mouth or else she'd shove whatever she could grab up his ass. Usually that threat doesn't work on Jimmy so Hermione was rather impressed right now.

"Oh, you, know, the usual cool stuff." Jimmy said, shrugging his shoulders. He took a nervous glance at Penelope through the corner of his eyes.

Penelope glared at him. "He meant he was busy watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S and didn't even bother to answer my calls when I called to follow up on the task I assigned him for the party this Saturday. And he did not give back my book on civil war yet. I need it for my History Paper."

It's true. Hermione got an annoying call from Penelope in the middle of the night asking her if she needed anything else for the decorations. She knew better than to mess with her, though, a lesson Jimmy hasn't quite learned yet.

"Hey," Jimmy protested, snapping his book shut. "I have a life, okay? And Chandler and Monica hooked up. It was unexpected. I mean, I didn't see it coming."

Penelope rolled her eyes. Clark was looking at him as if he's just been beamed down from another planet. And as usual, Draco felt out of place, although he's heard about F.R.I.E.N.D.S from Jimmy a couple of times before. Some kind of a 90s crap sitcom by the way Jimmy described it to him.

"Dude, you watch that show?" Clark asked, wrinkling his nose.

Jimmy glared at him and smirked. "Oh, and suddenly you're Mr. Cool Guy, huh?" He said, sarcastically. "I'm Clark, I'm cool, I only watch sci-fi." He rolled his eyes. Hermione tried not to laugh.

"Cut it out, Jimmy." Penelope said, unimpressed.

Jimmy continued glaring at Clark, and then he turned to Penelope and smiled so sweetly he looks sick. "You know what, if you'll just be a bit nicer to me you could be the Monica to my Chandler," Jimmy joked.

"Go. Away." Penelope said, looking disgusted but Hermione thought she saw a hint of a smile on her.

"I'm almost sorry I asked." Hermione said. Then she turned to Draco. "How was yours, Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged. "Fine." He said, fighting the blush that threatened to crawl on his cheeks.

Hey, he doesn't do blush!

"He watched The Walking Dead." Jimmy filled in for him, as if Draco had appointed him his official spokesperson. "Dude, I admit I was glad when Lori died."

"LORI DIED?" Draco said, his eyes wide with surprise that turned to anger in a moment.

Uh oh.

By the look on his face Hermione was afraid for Jimmy's life. She can't help cracking up.

Draco was really pissed. He didn't get to that part yet and here was Jimmy, spoiling him with the latest episode. He wanted to kill him.

Jimmy grinned. There's just something about Draco that creeps him out sometimes, although most of the time he can't pinpoint exactly what. Now he knows. He doesn't want to anger him. He grinned at Draco. "Oppsie." He said, looking at the others for help. Clark was smirking at him. Penelope was grinning in that psycho-bitch way that Jimmy likes and dislikes.

"Or maybe she didn't?" He continued. He smiled at Draco, whose eyes are the colour of the sky during a storm. Jimmy quickly opened his book again and pretended to read.

X X X

Two days before the Halloween Party and Draco hasn't decided on his costume yet. Sure he'd been to a lot of Halloween Parties before, mostly in Hogwarts and when he was younger, at the Manor, but he's never been to a muggle one, had he? He doesn't know how muggles do the Halloween thing, although he sort of did a little research on muggle Halloween traditions and stuff. And it's pretty much a load of crap. They don't hear actual werewolves howling to the moon. They don't have real monsters or boogieman crashing into their parties to make trouble or drink all their beers. They don't have real bats. They don't do real rituals or spells to summon spirits or give tribute to anything in the supernatural world. Draco figured everything would be fake. It's just going to be plain ridiculous and boring to Draco's tastes. And back in his world, they don't even wear costumes! Real things just show up. And that's not awesome to him, either. He just puts on a brave act.

And besides, he doesn't really like Halloween. He thinks his whole life had been scary enough.

But celebrating a very muggle Halloween would be different, right? Something new again. But what he doesn't understand is that he's been helpful to them so far. It's not like helping in this event could give him extra class points or anything. He doesn't even belong in any clubs here or whatever. No, like others he's just been victimized by Penelope charm speaking them all to be humanitarians and all that shit about saving the world. He of all people should know better.

But why?

Granger's been bipolar. Sometimes she's so nice to him it's getting harder to continue hating her. But other times she returns to the old Hermione Granger she knows, the one who would love to strangle him with a cell phone charger. The thought that things are changing between them lately scared him a lot so when Granger looks like she wants to slam her shiny rectangular laptop on his face, he can't help feeling relieved. But he gets a funny feeling at the pit of his stomach whenever she looks at him, though. Draco doesn't understand why.

But back on the Halloween costume thing, Draco hasn't decided yet. He can afford not to show up, of course, and it's weird how that's not even an option to him anymore. His mother said he's having a change of heart about muggles, but Draco assured her he is not. He just can't see any point in resisting anymore. He just wanted to get this whole thing over with. The Ministry officials have been monitoring him. He sees them at least once a week spying on him. Or maybe he's just paranoid. Sometimes Draco is so tired he doesn't really care.

The school's not that bad to him now, but he's sensing maybe he's just gotten used to it already and he hates that. But he likes how girls seem to follow him around. It's good to know he never lost his charm with the ladies. But even with Jimmy's strong and annoying insistence, NO, he doesn't want to "score" with any of them. But his constant resistance to hit on the hot cheerleaders seemed to only fuel Jimmy's suspicions that he's in love with Granger. Draco doesn't know where he got the idea and it's completely ridiculous and insane. It's actually very annoying but he doesn't know why he doesn't have the energy to protest. Maybe with Jimmy, there's just no point. The guy's a serious whack job. And he's the king of denial, as well. When Draco asked him why he's not making a move on Penelope yet he sputtered coke all over his windshield.

"Dude," Jimmy said, laughing as if what Draco said is the funniest thing he has ever heard. "She's not my type."

Draco smirked. "You're just afraid she'll beat you up." He said.

Jimmy grinned but didn't say anymore, like he's confused about his feelings or he's weighing the options or counting his possible bruises if he attempts or whatever. Draco respects that so he didn't say more, either. That and because Jimmy was driving.

X X X

Hermione couldn't decide on her costume. A part of her wanted to come as Arwen from Lord Of The Rings, but it's too late to sew a costume. And the shops that rent some Halloween costumes and props were almost empty of good stuff already being 2 days before Halloween. She considered going as a traditional witch- you know, the crooked nose and warts like in the fairy tales but it's possible to bump into people with similar costumes and she doesn't like that. And besides, Jimmy might make fun of her. She could go as one of Jimmy's slutty cat but NO, she's not giving him that satisfaction either. She could call Ginny up and ask for her suggestions but she might insist on coming as well and that could brew a disaster.

So it's two days before Halloween and she still has no idea what to wear.

Great. Penelope would be thrilled.

X X X

Draco walked around the gym with the others, yawning and dreaming of another cup of coffee while listening to Penelope rant on and on about how they're never going to get everything done by tonight. He asked himself: why am I here again?

Oh yeah, he thought. Because I'm a loser now.

He sighed in defeat.

"The snack table should go there by the bar." Penelope cried, dramatically, raising her clip board in the air. "This position is too far away. This is wrong. Jimmy, I gave you one job!"

Jimmy scratched his head. "Relax, woman!" he said, irritated. "I'll drag it there, see?" He moved to move the table, but realized it was too heavy for him. He eyed Draco and Clark for help.

"And the decorations, where are they? The fake spider webs and the pumpkins and the lights where are they, I don't see any yet. We were supposed to finish hanging them all by afternoon!"

Hermione cleared her throat. "We're just about to work on them now. Sorry, Pen. Had to finish a class project first." Hermione felt sorry for her. Clearly her friend was under a lot of pressure right now. Hermione has met Penelope's sister, and she's the kind of girl you don't want to disappoint so she understands what Penelope felt.

Penelope sighed. "I'm sorry, guys. Am I being too hard on you?"

Jimmy snorted and Draco shot him a warning look. Draco was annoyed, too. Clearly this wasn't his idea of spending Saturday morning. It's been a rough week of school works, not to mention tiresome orders from Penelope about this and that all week and all those emergency meetings. His head felt like it's going to explode.

"It's fine. We understand. You're tired, go get some rest. We got this." Hermione said, patting Penelope on the shoulder. Hermione knows the girl barely slept last night. Penelope smiled at her, thanking her for everything.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed, sarcastically. "Just go sit there on your director chair and continue complaining. But we got this, lady." He winked at her.

"Just shut up." Clark warned him. "Have you seen in her in a foul mood?"

Jimmy shivered. "This isn't her foul mood yet?" he whispered.

"Okay, everybody, get to work." Hermione said. Hey, she loves being in charge, too. "Jimmy, go get the chairs. Clark, help Jimmy lift the table. Do we have some more help? We need extra man power."

Draco felt funny. Not to mention stupid. He's never done this before, you know, actually help prepare an event.

Hermione dropped a boxful of decorations in his arms before he could protest. "These goes on that wall." She said, pointing to the left side of the gym. She didn't even look at him, which made Draco feel annoyed.

He stared at the box full of glitters, scissors, double-sided tapes, cut out shapes of Halloween creatures, and some other assortments of purple and orange stuff to hang. "What am I going to do with these?" he asked because the truth is, he's never hanged a decoration in his life without using magic and he doesn't know how this works.

Hermione looked at him and sighed. Draco felt ashamed of himself. "Okay, we do this together. Let's start here." Hermione said, motioning to an empty wall.


	17. Halloween Kiss

Draco's job for the night is to guard the table by the entrance, where he collects canned goods from people who enter the gym, sort of like a ticket, the only point Penelope sees for having this Halloween Party. Draco has never heard of a can drive before. He thinks it's a lot easier for everyone if people just donate cash instead of this garbage. And he's wondering why would people want to eat these sort of junk but he kept quiet. He doesn't want to ask questions and look stupid again. But still, Draco thinks his job tonight is stupid, but Penelope insisted it was the perfect task for him because he looks intimidating enough that people would hesitate stealing from their precious canned goods drive. Draco doesn't see why people would want to steal their baked beans and tomato soup cans but he knows better than to argue with her decisions.

Three skinny girls in the skimpiest black dresses and cat ears walked into the gym and handed him a bagful of canned beef stew. They took one look at him and decided to linger, asking him questions and trying to flirt with him in every way imaginable. Other people at the back of the line where complaining the line wasn't moving, all of them eager to join the crap party inside. One of the slutty cats purred in Draco's ears, whispering if he has any plans after the party tonight. Draco tried to push her away. Don't get him wrong, but he knows how to handle women. But collecting canned goods from people is an uncomfortable position as it is. He was beginning to be impatient. Thirty people later and he is ready to walk out and leave this place for good.

He was glad when he reached the end of the line of stupid dorky party goers. This means his job is over. And if there are late comers, then it's not his fault anymore. He is done here.

He was about to leave his post and shut the gym door when someone walks in. He was taken aback when he saw it was Hermione. She handed him 3 canned sardines and grinned sheepishly.

"I don't have anything else in my pantry." She said, apologetically. But Draco wasn't really looking at the canned sardines which he thinks she originally bought for her cat. He was looking at her. He has to admit she looks charming despite the dead-girl look. She was only wearing one boot, her other foot was bare and smeared with what he thinks is fake blood. She wore a tattered shirt and frayed brown knee length cut-off pants, covered in dirt and blood. Her hair was unmade and dirty, the best way to sport the zombie-girl look.

Draco cursed under his breath. He definitely has to stop watching The Walking Dead. He's beginning to have a strange fetish.

He cleared his throat. "What's that on your teeth?" he wrinkled his nose, pretending to look disgusted.

Hermione pressed her lips together, suddenly self-conscious. She suddenly regretted putting stains on her teeth to make her face more zombie-r. She was expecting to do a role play tonight.

"Just some sort of make-up." She said, not looking at him in the eyes, pretending to be fascinated with the stacked canned goods on the table. "It'll come off when I eat or drink something. It goes with the costume and stuff."

Draco felt stupid asking her that question. Of course he knows it goes with the look. In their old life he would have made fun of her, but now he doesn't know why he's suddenly bothered that he might have offended her or something.

"Umm..." he began. "Cool."

Stupid. What is happening to him?

Hermione saw how Draco looked at her while she was approaching. She's not going to admit it, but she was hoping for that open-mouth reaction she got from him. She hates how much she had thought so much about her costume; how she wanted to make Draco really notice her. She didn't go for pretty tonight, figuring many girls would go for the fairy or the goddess or the slut looks. She doesn't want to think that she did the zombie thing to catch Draco's attention, though. No, she thinks this is nothing. She thinks Penelope would approve because she's not whoring out her gender.

But who is she kidding. For a smart girl, she can be really stupid sometimes. And where did she get the idea that a way to a man's heart nowadays is through his fandoms?

She must be going crazy.

Hermione took a look at Draco's costume and laughed.

"Are you wearing your wizard robe?" she asked, amused.

It was Draco's turn to be embarrassed.

He swallowed. "What are you talking about, I'm a wizard. Can't I be myself on Halloween?" he asked, rolling his eyes.

Before Hermione could respond, Jimmy walked from the crowd towards them, wearing a brown pinstriped suit, a blue tie and white converse shoes. His usually messy hair was even combed well tonight. And no eye-liner, Hermione was surprised. Hermione didn't recognize the character he was trying to portray but it looks familiar to her. She just figured it's one of those science fiction characters Jimmy and Clark always argue about.

He did a double take when he saw Hermione.

"Woah!" he cried. "Hello, dead chick."

Hermione curtseyed.

"Has anyone of you seen Clark?" Penelope asked, worriedly, walking towards them, clipboard in one hand and coffee in the other. "He has the copy of the program."

"Why are you not wearing a costume?" Draco asked, frowning. This is unfair, he thought.

It's true. Penelope was still wearing the clothes she was wearing this morning when they decorated the gym. Faded blue jeans, an orange shirt that says A woman needs a man like a fish needs a bicycle, which she never heard the end of from Jimmy this morning (Jimmy made a joke about how his grandmother sends him to the market every Sunday morning to buy fish which he puts in his bicycle on the way home so technically the fish needs a bicycle to be transported) and white sneakers.

Penelope sighed. "I'm supposed to go home and change but I didn't find the time." She looks like she was about to cry.

"You can still go home and change quickly. Don't worry we can watch the party while you're gone. I'm sure there'd be no problems." Hermione volunteered.

"Or," Jimmy began, touching Penelope on both shoulders. "You can stand beside me all night and tell people you're with me."

Penelope looked at Jimmy's costume and groaned. "Not now, Jimmy." She said, exasperatedly. Hey, she doesn't want to be his stupid companion!

Jimmy dipped into his coat pocket and brought out a sort of like a leather card holder. She handed it to Penelope who opened it and sighed. She slapped the thing into his chest.

"Hey," Jimmy protested. "That's a psychic paper. It'll help us on our mission tonight."

"What mission?" Penelope asked, annoyed. "I'm exhausted, Jimmy. And I am not playing one of your stupid cheap science fiction crap."

Jimmy pretended to be offended. "You, lady, have no imagination." He said, "But check this out."

He brought out an object which looks like a sort of a blue and grey laser the size of a pen. He pointed it at Penelope and the tip emitted a reddish light. "I got this from ebay last year. Thought I'll never get the chance to show this baby off."

He beamed at them proudly.

Hermione laughed. "I like Jimmy's idea."

Penelope sighed. "I was supposed to be a giant pumpkin tonight."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "And she thinks I'm the loser." He said, looking at Draco and Hermione.

Then for the first time Jimmy noticed Draco's costume. "Are you one of Satan's priests or something?"

Hermione laughed again. "He's a wizard." She said.

Draco looked like he was about to strangle Jimmy.

Jimmy didn't seem to buy it, though. "Aren't you supposed to have a tall pointy hat or a beard or something?"

"Like Gandalf or Merlin?" Hermione asked, amused.

Stupid muggles, Draco mumbled.

"Yeah," Jimmy agreed.

"Well, a young Gandalf or Merlin doesn't have a beard yet, dumbo." Penelope said, irritated with Jimmy. "And not all wizards should wear a tall pointy hat. Please get rid of your stereotypes, Jimmy. Don't let society condition you into believing its lame ideas."

"Hey, relax." Jimmy said, "Why do you always regard me as if I'm the source of all famine and STDs in Africa?"

Penelope took a deep breath, counting from one to ten to relax herself.

But Jimmy is not going to let her relax. "And by the way, your party sucks, woman." He said, "Does this party even have a theme? And did you hear the DJ play Oppa Gangnam Style?"

"Yes, and I saw you dancing." Penelope snapped, before she stalked away.

Jimmy turned to the others who were watching their exchange. "That girl needs a boyfriend."

X X X

About an hour later and Penelope was fuming at Jimmy for accidentally knocking over a fat guy in a transformers costume into the punch table while doing one of his Doctor Who investigations (insisting that one of the party goers is an alien and he needs to find out who). It would have been okay if Jimmy hadn't blurted out in front of everyone that the blood red punch they were serving was non-alcoholic, which pretty much angers some party goers because they felt deceived. So the crap party became officially a crap party after that.

"Why can't you just shut your mouth for once in your life, Jimmy!" Penelope cried, angrily.

"Hey, what kind of party serves non-alcoholic punch? Oh yeah, a lame one." Jimmy answered, sarcastically.

"The committee didn't serve alcohol because we don't want any drunk kids breaking fights. And have you seen how some are acting drunk before you go and told them there isn't any alcohol in the punch? Because they match their behaviour on their expectations. They think that the fruit punch contains alcohol so their brain tells them to act drunk. Haven't you learned anything from Psychology?" Penelope said, "And you ruined it."

"So were just a social experiment to you and your stupid committee?" Jimmy asked.

"No! That's not what I mean. Arrrrgh! You're hopeless." Penelope cried. "My sister is going to kill me."

"Yeah, now she won't include you anymore in her other lame projects." Jimmy said, as if things aren't bad enough.

Penelope glared at him. "Get out." she said, pointing to the exit. "Get out, Jimmy, or I will kill you."

Draco could see she was dead serious so before Jimmy could shot back a smart retort, Draco dragged him away out into the parking lot. Hermione and Clark stayed to comfort Penelope.

Draco surprised himself again. Back in his old life, he would have just watched Jimmy and Penelope continue bantering just to see what happens. Penelope could have punched Jimmy and he would have laughed and enjoyed the show. But this time, it felt different. He was suddenly concerned about how things could turn out if he didn't stop it. Penelope may have given them all the stupid tasks tonight but he knows how much it means to her that they help. It may sound stupid to him but they were a team tonight, and Draco can't help being glad that he participated. Everything here is a strange experience to him, and he hates to admit it, but strange in a good way.

And now he was standing in a cold parking lot, listening to Jimmy's lame jokes that Penelope would call sexist and lacking of political correctness. Draco knows the guy is nervous. Making jokes is his defense mechanism.

"Want to go buy some beer?" Draco asked. He could really use some beer right now.

So they drove to the nearest convenient store and 10 minutes later they were back in the school parking lot, drinking bottled beer and munching on Cheetos. Hermione arrived with Clark a few minutes later. Draco handed Clark a beer, which he gulped down quickly. Clearly he was also suffering in silence with Penelope's non-alcoholic fruit punch.

Hermione shot Jimmy a murderous stare. "You need to apologize." She said, sternly.

Jimmy shrugged. "Sure."

"I mean it, Jimmy. You've upset her." Hermione continued.

"I know." Jimmy said, stubbornly. "But she might punch me."

"Then be a man and just welcome it!" Hermione said. "I've punched a guy before because he was a big jerk and he deserved it. And so do you."

Draco almost choked on his beer.

"Really? You've punched a guy before?" Clark asked, amused. "What happened?"

Hermione glanced at Draco.

"Oh, it was a long time ago, you know, back in high school. This guy was always rude to me and my friends and he called me horrible names." She answered.

Draco looked uncomfortable. He opened the car door and got into the passenger's seat.

Jimmy leaned in to Hermione. "Was the guy's name Draco?" he whispered.

Hermione blinked.

"I knew it!" Jimmy said, triumphantly. Then he leaned into Hermione again and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't tell him you told me. He's a sensitive guy. But tell me the whole story some time, okay?"

Hermione laughed. Of course she's not going to tell Jimmy the whole story.

By the time Penelope came out into the parking lot, Hermione was already dozing off on the hood of Jimmy's car, her leg with the missing boot freezing in the cold. She hates herself for not bringing the other one.

Draco woke her up.

"You might wanna see this." He said. Hermione saw Jimmy approaching Penelope shyly. Penelope was pretending Jimmy's invisible, talking to Clark.

"I think Jimmy has something to say." Clark said, eyeing Jimmy as if to say don't mess this up or we will kill you.

Penelope looked at Jimmy at last.

Jimmy cleared his throat, hands tucked in his trouser pockets.

"I'm sorry I ruined your stupid party." He began, looking at the others for support. Clark glared at him, urging him on. "I know how much it meant to you but I ruined it anyway. I want you to know that I was the only awesome person there and you kicked me out."

The others glared at him.

"Fine," Jimmy said. Then he looked at Penelope in the eyes and said with utmost sincerity, "I'm sorry I've been a jerk."

Penelope sighed. "Okay." She said.

Jimmy closed his eyes, as if anticipating the punch he expected was coming. It didn't come, though, to his surprise.

"What's wrong with you?" Penelope asked.

Jimmy opened one eye and saw Penelope doesn't have her hand balled into a fist.

"That's it? Jimmy is forgiven?" he asked, suspiciously.

"What were you expecting, dumbo?" she said, rolling her eyes at him.

Jimmy sighed in relief. "A punch, maybe? But too late. You missed your chance." He took a step back away from her.

Penelope smirked. "Oh, I'd love to, Jimmy, but not tonight." She said.

"So, do I get a hug, instead?" he joked.

Penelope scowled at him, then spread her arms. "Come here, you big baby." She said.

Like the others, Jimmy was surprised, but he hugged her.

"Awwwwe…" Hermione cooed.

When they broke the hug Jimmy was grinning from ear to ear. He turned to the guys. "I should annoy her more often." He said. Clark rolled his eyes. Draco gave him the thumbs up.

Jimmy playfully nudged Draco on the shoulder. "I didn't get a black eye." He said. "Guess I'm luckier than you."

Draco doesn't know what he was talking about.

X X X

They stayed in the parking lot for another hour just talking about nothing and listening to Jimmy's jokes. Hermione sat on the hood of the car next to Draco, laughing at Jimmy who was role-playing Doctor Who with Clark, who wasn't wearing a costume the same reason as Penelope. He was Captain Jack Harkness, a character Jimmy and Clark debated about first for 10 minutes because Jimmy couldn't accept Clark gets to be the handsomest character in the entire universe. But Jimmy finally gave up when he remembered Captain Jack is bisexual.

"You sexist, asshole." Penelope said.

Jimmy smiled. "That's me." he beamed.

When it was time to go home, Jimmy offered to drive them all home. Penelope climbed into the passenger's seat and Clark got on the back. Draco refused, saying he'd rather walk. Hermione felt guilty about leaving Draco behind although he's pretty sure his house-elf is waiting for him somewhere in the bushes ready to apparate him home. And besides, she hasn't had the chance to be alone with him tonight.

"I'll stay with Draco." She said. The others didn't argue with her about that. Jimmy whistled, teasing them, before he drove away.

They stood in the empty parking lot for a moment just looking at each other.

"So," Draco began, "This means I'll have to walk you home, right?"

Now that she's finally alone with him, her throat suddenly felt dry. She nodded. "If you want." She said.

"Tell me again why I'm doing this?" Draco asked, frowning, as they began to walk.

"Because you're a better person now?" Hermione answered, looking at him. She really has to look up when looking at him because he was tall.

Draco didn't answer. He had his hands tucked in his pockets. They just walked in silence, Hermione slightly limping because of a missing boot.

"You might step on a broken glass and die." Draco commented.

"Broken glass is the least of my problem." Hermione answered. "Even if I step on one I doubt I'd feel it. My foot's frozen."

Draco frowned at her foot. "You're stupid not to bring your other shoe, you know." He said.

"Thanks." Hermione answered.

"But still, you could die." He said. "Get on my back."

Hermione wasn't sure if she heard him right. Draco wasn't sure of what he said, either.

"I'm sorry, what?" Hermione said, stopping on her tracks to look at him.

Draco groaned. "I said get on my back." He repeated. "Before I change my mind."

"Re...really? You'd do that?" she asked. "I mean, I live a block away. It's not a long walk but with me on your back-"

"Don't make me regret I offered." He said.

Hermione hesitated. Draco lowered himself and she got on his back.

"You're heavier than you look." Draco said. He could feel Hermione's smile piercing the back of his head.

"I've never been carried like this in a long time." She said, softly.

"Yeah?" Draco said, "When was the last time?"

"Two years ago." She answered.

"Your dad?"

"Ronald."

"Oh."

He didn't say anything for a while. "I figure he tripped along the way." He continued.

Hermione laughed softly. "He's clumsy. But he's strong. He could carry Harry on his back." She said.

He turned a corner into Hermione's street. Hermione felt a little sad Draco has to put her back on the ground soon.

"You could do better than him, you know." He said. Hermione wasn't sure what he meant, but her heart was fluttering.

They finally arrived at her building. She debated with herself whether to invite him up for coffee or tea or something, just to be customary and polite.

He set her down on the front steps of her apartment building. They looked at each other again.

"You want to come up for some tea?" she asked, awkwardly.

"Maybe next time, Granger. I'm pretty tired." He said.

Was he smiling?

"So…" she began, "Good night then."

They continue staring at each other awkwardly, not knowing who should say good bye first.

Draco moved closer to her. She thought she was going for a handshake but he leaned in and pressed his lips into hers, catching her off guard.


	18. Chapter 18- Facebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I have a problem. I'm sorry about the mistakes I made in this story, specifically regarding british culture, british college curriculum, and the american instead of british expressions such as “darn” and “ass”. I am so sorry. Well, anyway, if you reached this chapter thank you for still supporting this story no matter how ignorant I am.

To say that Hermione was surprised is an understatement.  
And it wasn’t a quick kiss. His mouth lingered for a bit, and when Hermione finally recovered from the shock she kissed him back. They kissed for what Hermione didn’t know how long. And then suddenly Draco pulled back, and the look on his face told her he was as surprised as she was. Was he surprised that she kissed him back or was he surprised he kissed her? Hermione wasn’t sure.  
“I…” he began, “I have to go.”  
Hermione watched him walked away until he disappeared in the distance, without looking back.

X X X  
“And then…and then he kissed me.” Hermione said, breathlessly on the phone.  
She has been trying to calm her nerves for hours now, since she woke up this morning. She tried tea. She tried reading a book. She tried watching a good documentary on the television about the Gospel of Judas. She tried laundry. Nothing seemed to work, though. She was still as confused as she was last night. And she needed someone to talk to about it. Penelope, obviously, is not an option. She’s rational and all that but she doesn’t know anything about this sort of things, no offense to her. And she doesn’t have any other female friends here aside from Penelope.  
But she knows someone who would understand what she is going through, though, but she was hesitant at first.  
The girl on the other side of the line shrieked.  
“OH MY GAWD, HERMIONE, TELL ME HE DID NOT!” she shrieked, her girly squeal so high pitched Hermione had to pull her phone a few centimetres away from her ear. “I don’t understand what is going on. What is happening, Hermione? What?”  
Hermione sighed. “I don’t know, Ginny.” She said, helplessly. “Things have been really weird between us lately. I mean, he’s not the same Malfoy we know, believe me. He’s changed. And when he looks at me, it’s like…it’s like…it’s like he has something important say to me, you know, but instead he just stares at me for a long time and then he looks away. Just like that.”  
Ginny was silent for a while. Hermione figured she’s chewing the ends of her ginger hair again, like she always does when she’s thinking. “Have you ever tried asking him about it or something?” she asked.  
“No!” Hermione answered, quickly. “I may have said he’s changed, but it’s still Malfoy, Ginny. Still Draco Malfoy from Hogwarts for crying out loud.”  
“So?” Ginny asked, “Go on, ask him. Ask him what’s the deal. Define the relationship. Don’t be like those girls in those muggle films who just give themselves out without any commitment and then ends up drunk and wasted in the curb crying their eyes out because their plans have backfired and they’re stupid.”  
Hermione wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Ginny’s movie references always makes her laugh. “That’s the thing, Ginny.” She answered, faking a laugh. “There is no relationship to talk about with him. That’s…that’s just crazy. And please stop watching muggle romance movies. They suck.”  
“But what if he likes you?” Ginny said. “What if he’s just too hesitant to acknowledge the feeling because he’s been really mean to you in the past? Or maybe he’s shy. Or maybe he just thinks he doesn’t stand a chance. But the two of you being in the same muggle school is like starting a new life. Why don’t you forget about everything bad that happened in the past and just embrace the beauty of what is happening now?”  
Hermione sighed heavily. “I…I didn’t say I like him, okay.” she said, hesitantly. She doesn’t want to confuse Ginny. She’s not sure yet, is she?  
She pictured Ginny rolling her eyes. “Honey, it’s obvious. You can’t hide anything from me.”  
Hermione bit her lip. Drat! She’s really attracted to him, there’s no more sense in denying that.  
“So what am I going to do?” Hermione asked. She sounded desperate and Ginny laughed. “It’s not like I could just ask him what the kiss meant. What if he laughs at me and calls me delusional? What if I’m the same filthy mudblood to him? He’s Malfoy. Maybe he’s still got some evil left inside him somewhere. I don’t know if I can handle the rejection.”  
“You’re right,” Ginny said, after a moment. “All you can do right now is wait. If he makes another pass at you then that’s the cue. Ask him. But when he tries to get close to you don’t run away, okay? And I don’t believe there’s still evil in him. From what you told me he just sounded sweet and confused. Oh my God, that is so romantic.”  
Hermione smiled. “Yes, it is.” She said, finally.  
“When are you seeing him again?” Ginny asked, sounding excited.  
“Tomorrow morning. We have a class together.” She answered.  
“Good luck.” Ginny said, hurriedly. “I have to go. I have brunch with Harry. See you soon. I miss you so much. Bye.”  
Click.  
The line went dead before Hermione could tell Ginny to shut her mouth about it to Harry. She doesn’t want any sort of intervention from her guy friends right now. If Ron hears…no, she doesn’t want to think about what would happen if Ron hears.  
She prays Ginny wouldn’t blab about it.

X X X  
“Confirmed your friend request last night.” Penelope said, looking at Draco, as he arrived and sat across from her on the library table. “I have to say I’m surprised you finally made one, Draco. I actually have a deep utter respect for people who don’t have Facebook on this age. With the kind of stuff lame and shallow people post online nowadays, you are so going to regret ever making one.”  
What? Draco thought.  
“And instagram on Facebook is the worst.” Penelope continues, scribbling furiously on her notebook. “It’s like people are trying to compete with each other about which of them have the most interesting life. I mean, come on, people, the main point of life is not your Starbucks photo or your new shoes, am I right? Ugh.” She rolled her eyes. “And why can’t we take advantage of social networking sites by bringing awareness to people about more important stuff such as LGBT people’s fight for marriage equality which really deserves a chance or the military wars going on at the other side of the world instead of posting about what they ate for lunch and whether or not Taylor Swift and Harry Styles hooked up? My God, what do people get by talking about celebrities all day? Yeah, NOTHING.”  
What?  
Draco doesn’t know what she was talking about. He doesn’t want to talk to her so he ignored her and busied himself with his book, hoping she would stop talking or she would go away.  
But the bitch wouldn’t stop ranting, though. Draco wanted to pop his earphones into his ears to drown out her noise. Thank Merlin, Clark showed up and plopped on the chair next to him.  
“What’s up?” Clark said.  
“I think my ears are bleeding.” He answered, looking at Penelope.  
Clark nodded in understanding. “You’ll get used to it.” Clark said, sneaking a glance at his best friend. “I’ve known her since kindergarten.”  
“And you’re not dead yet?” Draco said, rolling his eyes.  
Clark shrugged. “I don’t even notice it anymore.” Clark said, smirking.  
“I’m still here.” Penelope said, glaring at them both.  
“By the way, I confirmed your friend request.” Clark said.  
What?  
Jimmy came and sat on an empty seat beside Penelope, sitting so close to her on purpose she complained about his germs transferring to her. Jimmy just grinned at her, always glad to get on her nerves.  
“Dude, Iron Man 3 is on April.” He said, giving Clark a high five.  
“Have you seen the trailer yet?” Clark asked, tending to forget everything else in the world when he hears about his precious superheroes.  
Penelope rolled her eyes. “Do you know that your love and fascination over fictional characters actually reflects how much you actually loathe yourself and wish you were someone else?” She commented.  
“Don’t listen to her,” Jimmy told Clark. “The only superhero group she knows is Totally Spies.”  
Jimmy and Clark continued talking about Iron Man and their new comic books, while Draco listened with a mixture of interest and self-loathing (because he realized he’s finding himself more and more interested with muggle crap).  
“And your beloved comic books depict perversion. Stop objectifying women!” She retorted.  
“Says someone who doesn’t have big boobs.” Jimmy whispered loudly to Clark.  
“Arguing with you about anything is useless, Jimmy.” Penelope said, angrily, closing her notebook.  
“See?” Jimmy scoffed, turning to Draco and Clark. “I’m the only person in the world who can rebut her.”  
Penelope changed the subject. “Has anyone of you seen Hermione today?” she asked, worriedly.  
“She was in Psychology class this morning.” Clark said, shrugging. “But I haven’t seen her since.”  
“I’m worried.” Penelope said. “Maybe she’s sick or something. She didn’t even recite in class.”  
Jimmy rolled his eyes. “Yeah,” he said, sarcastically. “But had it occurred to you that the reason she didn’t recite is probably because she doesn’t know the answer?”  
Penelope ignored him. “I’ll call her later.” She said. “I hope everything’s alright.”  
“At the bus today I saw this girl’s tits.” Jimmy said, turning to the guys. “She was breastfeeding. It was kind of gross but those are still tits, man.”  
Penelope glared at him. “Jimmy,” she said, patiently. “When are you going to join the human race?”

X X X  
He kissed Hermione. Draco figured that was the reason why Hermione didn’t hang out with them today. Maybe she was avoiding him, Draco thought. It must be one of the stupidest, stupidest things he has ever done in his life. Why would he kiss Hermione Granger?  
And worse, why would he want to kiss her?  
His love life had been zero the past two years but not because girls from his world have started avoiding him since his family’s participation in Voldemort’s plans. No, he remained irresistible even after going through it all. His mother would set him up on dates but he didn’t really feel like he needed that kind of distraction from their shit life. He avoided intimacy. The only person he ever showed his vulnerability to was his mother, and that made her very sad for his son.  
He felt like he just lost the will to live, you know. He just wanted to hex himself up and die. And when the ministry announced to him that he’s going to a muggle school, he thought no life had been worse than his. But here he is now, in this place he considered hell itself, but it wasn’t the end of him, after all. It’s actually the beginning. He can see now why the ministry put him in this place. It wasn’t really to punish him but to make him see the world in a different angle.  
And things started happening. He began embracing the muggle world. These people are his friends now, there is no sense denying it. He actually relies on them from time to time with home works and projects and stuff. Jimmy treats him like they’re some sort of best friends, inviting him home to meet his grandmother who acted like she was so glad to discover the Draco Malfoy his grandson talks about is actually a real person and not one he invented like when he was a little boy. Clark’s not bad for a friend, too. Sure he’s a complete geek but Draco learns a lot from him when it comes to pop culture and the media (which he used to frown upon before because he doesn’t see the importance but now Draco loves muggle movies and tv series and music, he just wouldn’t admit it). And Clark and Jimmy’s fashion sense doesn’t seem to bother him much anymore like before. In fact, it kind of makes them who they are, Draco realized. Jimmy is always in band t-shirts and Clark wears plaid like it’s a job. And the girls aren’t that bad, too. Penelope gets on his nerves all the time but she’s a pretty cool chick because she’s not like most girls he sees around. He’s just glad he’s not a witch and went to Hogwarts with him because Hermione’s House-elf Welfare Movement would have been a success if Penelope tagged along. And who knows, with a crazy activist bitch like her, they might set up a freedom support group for all magical creatures and that’s just plain horror to Draco.  
And then there’s Hermione Granger, the girl he spent seven years in Hogwarts hating and judging because of stupid blood purities and because she was best friends with Potter. But look where that hate in his heart got him. And now it seemed like all the gods conspired to make him pay now. He tried to rack his brains for a good reason why all of a sudden Hermione Granger became a new person to him.  
And all the answers he could think of could be qualified as stupid and insane.  
Salazar, is he really attracted to her?  
Don’t get him wrong, he doesn’t want to be attracted to her even if he set the blood purity-thing aside, but the fact that he really is worried him. How would he deal with this?  
How?  
There’s one thing he decided to do right now. He got up from the table and gathered his stuff.  
“Where are you going?” Jimmy asked.  
Clingy bastard, Draco thought.  
“Home.” Draco answered, walking away, waving at the others without looking back.  
Clark and Penelope stared as he walked away.  
“What’s up with him?” Penelope asked.  
Jimmy shrugged. “Hermione’s not here.” He said, carving letters into the wooden library table using his pen that ran out of ink.

X X X

Draco wasn’t really going home yet. He walked down the street and turned a corner and found himself standing in front of a tall building. He hesitated for a bit, swallowed, and opened the dark green double doors into a narrow hallway. He had only been here once before, but he’s already kind of familiar with the place. He knew the elevator wasn’t working so he went straight to the stairs and climbed up three flights into a slightly cramped floor. An old woman who was on her way out of her apartment door looked at him and smiled.  
“Here to see somebody?” she asked, sweetly. “A girl, perhaps?”  
Draco nodded, forcing his face to smile back. His knees suddenly felt weak now that he’s here. Well, he could still turn back if he wants to but there’s something in him that wanted to stay, wanted to confront whatever this is that he’s feeling.  
He knocked on the door thrice before someone answered.  
“Hi,” he said, nervously, as he stood face to face with Hermione Granger, who was staring at him in complete surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is a bit short and I’m sorry if I have a thing for cliff hangers. HAHA. I hope this chapter was okay. And by the way, what do you think about Draco’s facebook? And why did he act surprised and confused when his friends started mentioning it to him?  
> I have so many ideas but they’re all just a wild mess in my head I need to sort them out and I’m not good at organizing. Ugh.  
> Tell me what you think about this chapter, though.


	19. Date

In Sociology, they've been discussing fads and crazes for a week, mostly about stuff that are popular on the internet.

"So what do you think of people typing 'jejeje' on the internet?" Mr. Yee asked, smirking, and Draco knows that face by now and what it wants. It wants them to argue each other's heads off, the bastard.

"Well, it's an internet slang and a lot of people think it's cute." A girl at the back of the room said, shrugging. "But some consider it as idiocy, though."

Mr. Yee nodded slowly. "Idiocy." He said, as if agreeing. "Why did you say idiocy? And what can you say about its successful transmission?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "People who think thatkind of typing is cute are idiots. And its successful transmission only means that there are many idiots in this world." He scoffed, turning to Draco and Clark for a high five. Clark was doodling on his notebook, uninterested with the lesson. Draco was listening, confused.

Mr. Yee, on the other hand, was beaming at Jimmy, as if it's the first time he ever said something relevant in this class. Jimmy stared at him in horror. He didn't mean to make sense or whatever. He just wanted to be funny. He looked at Penelope, catching her eyes, as if to say, 'help, counter argue me'.

Penelope doesn't need to be told, though. She was glaring at Jimmy.

"I think that's unfair." Penelope said, and Mr. Yee sighed.

Here we go again. But in the name of professionalism he let her talk. He always does.

"We can't really say they are stupid people just because they type that way- in random big letters and small letters with occasional symbols and numbers and such and whatever. These people and their way of typing is formed through social interaction, a result of social influence."

"Yeah, social influence of stupid people toward other stupid people." Jimmy snickered.

The others joined in laughing.

"I am not done, Jimmy." Penelope cried, glaring at him. "So as I was saying, it comes from social interaction. it is a product of technologies such as cellphone and the World Wide Web. And with all these modern ways of communicating, it is not surprising therefore for some people to create diverse ways of communicating with each other. And so a lot of new fads emerge out of nowhere, and one of that is this internet typing phenomenon or whatever that we are talking about right now. It shouldn't be a big deal, you know. It's a fad. It will just come and go. And just because you find their 'jejeje' or 'asdgfhklghklgh' annoying doesn't give you the right to call them stupid or uneducated or even question their mentality."

Draco was raising his hand before he could stop himself. "Don't you think though that it's killing the English language because of intentional grammatical and spelling errors? Maybe that is why it's considered idiocy by many."

Some nodded in agreement.

"That's my boy," Jimmy beamed at him, raising his hand for a high five. Draco ignored him, though. He was serious about his question.

"I mean, won't they be confused with the correct grammar and spelling when they're already in the classroom environment and not on the internet?" Draco continued, frowning. He hates how much he is interested with this. Even though he doesn't spend so much time on the internet and he only came across this jeje thing a couple of times when he was reading through some walking dead forums, he is interested with this pop culture phenomenon. And reading jeje on the forums kind of annoyed him, as well.

Mr. Yee was smiling, pleased with himself for bringing forth this interactive class discussion.

"I think that is not the issue with this." Penelope said. "I think before we judge their IQ levels we must see first the perspective they are coming from. Anybody can have a low IQ, not just people who type in sticky-caps or jeje or show their feelings through key smashing."

"I agree." Hermione said, joining in. "And I think there is nothing wrong with that kind of typing. People are just so used to the 'standard' way of communication. If you don't like their way, fine, don't be a bitch about it. Leave them alone. You don't hear them bitch about how you insert 'omg' into your every sentence. And fangirls out there all use key-smashing when they have so many 'feels', right? It's their form of expression."

"Yeah." Another girl chimed in, annoyed. "And we should be glad that our language is evolving. The word 'feels' is not even a verb anymore. It became a noun. See, it's good. You people are just afraid of changes. You are slaves of society's standards of everything. Our language is evolving. Do you know what happens when language stops evolving? It dies, like latin. And do you know what happened to latin? Yeah, nobody speaks it anymore. Except religious people. You know, like in exorcism."

"But don't you think it's annoying when someone with a username of miSzcUti3GuRL143 sends you a message of 'H3y.., t3ll mE yur N me? jejejejeje!'?" A boy with a golden hair on the other side of the room asked, arrogantly.

"And how do you respond to that, Mr. Evans?" Mr Yee asked, curiously.

The guy grinned and look at his friends. "Well, I say 'don't talk to me you uneducated retard bitch'."

His friends sniggered.

"And you are proud of yourself?" Penelope yelled, horrified. "You know what that makes you? That makes you an arrogant, heartless, humongous dick."

"He does have a humongous dick." One of his friends said. His friends laughed along with him.

"Well, you should know, right?" Penelope said, smirking. The guy looked embarrassed. Penelope then looked at Mr. Yee and continued, "Just like that herd of jerks on the other side of the room, these people on the internet are drawn together by similar interests. And if they are not harming anyone, what's the harm in that? We should not stop people from expressing themselves. If what they're doing is really stupid, you don't have to ridicule them or whatever. Sometimes you just have to let them discover it on their own. Someday when they're over it or they've grown out of it, they will realize how stupid they are and they will laugh about it but they will be happy. There is no point in being mean."

The bell rang just then.

Mr. Yee doesn't like it when Penelope or the other opinionated women in class wins an argument, though, so he wasn't in a good mood anymore.

The class piled out of the room.

"Hey," Draco said, walking next to Hermione.

"Hey, you." Hermione responded, smiling shyly at him.

"Muggles are funny, aren't they?" Draco asked.

"After that discussion we just hard in there, I'm not arguing with that." Hermione said. "Muggles are funny."

"They're complicated." Draco said.

"Yeah, sometimes." Hermione agreed. "Is that what you got after months in this place?"

"This place is no different from the psych ward in Saint Mungos." Draco said, grinning.

"It makes you psycho?" Hermione asked.

Draco draped an arm on her shoulder. "You're all psychos here. I'm the only sane one."

Hermione laughed. They went to the library together to join the others.

X X X

Whatever this thing he has for Hermione Granger, it doesn't seem to go away.

For weeks he tried to ignore it but it didn't help. In fact, he thinks it worsened. He can't stop thinking about her. When Jimmy or the others tried to tease them, it didn't really annoy him or anything. He tries to avoid being teased because it only makes him more and more confused. Before he went to this muggle school he wouldn't think this could be possible, but after being here for months things have been changing. Even the house elves at home noticed it for fuck's sake! When he looks at Hermione he wanted to hold her hand. He wanted to run his fingers through her frizzy hair. He wanted to be mean to her for just old times' sake but he can't. He gets tongue tied and his palms get all sweaty. So he avoided her instead. But he knows he can't go on running away from her forever. Not when she's standing there or sitting there with her head buried in the book like the usual. Not when she's laughing over lame stuff her friends tell her. Her laugh sounds like music to his ears and that shits him. Not when she's being nice to him even when he's being a jerk. Not when the wind blows and he catches the scent of her strawberry shampoo. Not when she's there, in general- her presence suffocating him with this strange feeling that he can't get away from.

He doesn't want to stay attracted to her, you know. But the fact that he is annoyed him. But right now he realized there is no point in running away from it anymore. And besides, nobody knows them here, right? At least not what they used to be before they both ended up here.

Here, their blood difference doesn't even matter so what's the problem?

And that moment a week ago when he knocked on her apartment door to see if she was okay he knew when he saw her open that door that he was smitten.

That Hermione Granger got him smitten.

Like hell.

X X X

It felt weird, sitting this close to Draco and not freak out at the contact. Okay, so what was actually weirder was that Draco moved his chair closer to her that they were now elbow to elbow. He peered at Hermione's psychology book they've been studying for the past 30 minutes. They've been sharing the same book because Draco forgot to bring his. And Hermione wondered why he seemed to be comfortable with this. A year ago this would have been unthinkable.

"Is it possible for a brown bear and a polar bear to mate?" Jimmy asked, curiously, leafing through a book about bears that was lying on the table when they came.

"Geographically, of course not." Penelope answered, not looking up from her algebra homework. "They are unlikely to meet given their natural locations. Polar bears live on the Artic circle and brown bears are found in North America so they are unlikely to meet on a natural basis."

"So you don't believe in fate?" Jimmy said, raising an eyebrow.

Penelope rolled her eyes before she continued, "Studies show polar bears evolved from brown bears. They are genetically compatible so they can mate and produce viable, or fertile, offspring."

Jimmy was about to shot back another smart retort to Penelope if he hadn't noticed Draco and Hermione's closeness.

He grinned.

"Shalalalala my oh my. Looks like the boy's too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girrrrl..." He sang, teasing them.

"Go away, Jimmy." Hermione said, blushing.

Jimmy ignored her. When he wasn't contented, he sticks his head between them and makes kissing noises. Penelope stood up from her chair and pulled him away.

Hermione laughed, embarrassed. Draco looked uncomfortable but he didn't say anything. In fact, he didn't even move an inch away from her.

"You have any plans tonight?" Draco asked, not looking at her. His eyes was fixed on the page of the book they were reading.

Hermione swallowed. His face was just a few inches away from hers and she can't breathe.

She shifted in her seat a little, although breaking away from their physical closeness is the last things she wanted to do right now. It just feels so… good.

"Well, if you count laundry, yeah, I have plans tonight." She managed to say.

Jimmy, who was listening intently to their conversation, piped in. "I'll do your laundry, girl. Just go with whatever that guy wants."

Penelope whacked him on the head with her folded math homework.

"Ouch!" Jimmy complained, glaring at Penelope.

"I want coffee, Jimmy. Let's go." Penelope said, eyeing him meaningfully.

"But I want to hear what they're planning for tonight." He protested.

Penelope dragged him out of his chair. "It's not happening if you stay here, dumbo!" she whispered, harshly.

"Oh." Jimmy mumbled to himself, as if it just dawned on him, which it does. "See you, guys." He waved good bye to Draco and Hermione as he walked away with Penelope, who gave him one more whack on the head.

When they were alone Hermione laughed nervously.

"So I guess it's just us." She said.

Draco straightened in his chair, much to Hermione's disappointment.

He stared at her for a long time and then turned away, gathering his stuff from the table. He stood up from his chair and looked at her again.

"I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock."

Just like that. He didn't even look back as he walked away.

Her heart was beating so fast she felt like fainting.

Draco just asked her out.

Draco Malfoy just asked her, Hermione Granger, out.

X X X

By 6 o'clock Hermione was losing it.

She had tried on practically every dress in her closet but none of it seemed pretty and appropriate enough for whatever kind of date this is. She sighed in frustration as she glanced around the mess she just made in her room. And then she realized something. She realized she was better than this. Why is she acting like this? Why is she even making an effort on this? It's Malfoy for Pete's sake! For all she knew he could just be making fun of her right now and he wouldn't show up at her door at 7pm. He could be plotting something right now to embarrass her. And besides, Draco Malfoy could never possibly like her, right? How could that be possible? It can't be.

The thought made her want to cry. It's hard to believe how much this hurts her. What is wrong with her? It's wrong to have feelings for him. Everyone from their old life knows that!

She curled up on her bed and soon she fell asleep. She woke up an hour later because someone was violently pressing her doorbell button.

"Coming!" She said, grumpily, as she marched out of her bedroom to answer the door in her dishevelled state.

When she opened the door and saw who it was she almost had a heart attack.

Holy fucking shit.

Draco Malfoy stood there looking perfect, except for the huge frown slowly creeping on his face as he slowly discovered Hermione's not ready for their date yet.


	20. Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys! Missed me? Kidding.
> 
> I haven't updated in very long again. Growing up sucks, you know. But I still love Dramione and of course, you guys, too! But when I sat down to write the next chapter, I have no idea what to write anymore! So I started reading this story from chapter 1 and I wanted to cry because my grammar is so terrible and it's very much obvious I'm not british! I am so sorry for all the errors and I'm sorry that I only noticed most of them now because I don't read my work. And someone told me she thought the setting of this story is in an american university because it sounds like one and I said yes of course if that would make up for my errors. LOL
> 
> But if you're reading this, you're still here and you're still patiently waiting for this story so thank you and I love you so much for bearing with me. You are great! I may not update quickly but I promise to finish this story for you all. :D
> 
> And also, if I have time I will be editing this story from chapter 1 and there might be changes and all.

"I…I didn't know you were serious." She stammered, very much surprised at the sight of Draco at her doorstep. Hey, this seems to be happening a lot recently! And the fact that he's so hot makes her more nervous. In fact, he's so hot she thinks it's unfair.

Draco glared at her. "Sure. I understand the confusion, Granger. You've never been asked out before." He said, arrogantly, stepping into the apartment without any further invitation from Hermione. He sat down on the couch, put his feet up the coffee table and leafed through Hermione's copy of Cosmopolitan that he saw lying around on the floor. "I'm giving you 10 minutes to get ready, Granger."

What the fuck is happening?

"Is this is a date?" She asked, bewildered by the sudden turn of events between her and Draco. Don't get her wrong, half of her is jumping up and down in glee right now but the other half's cynic about Draco's real intentions. She knows she shouldn't fully let her guards down no matter what.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Call it whatever you want, just hurry up. I'm starving." He said.

"I'd rather call this a friendly date." Hermione said, nervously.

"Sure." Draco mumbled back.

"And this is so weird, you know." Hermione continued, nervously. "You and me. Going out. You know what I mean."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Don't make it weirder than it already is, Granger." He said, annoyed.

"Yeah. Yeah." Hermione said, awkwardly. "But this is funny, don't you think? I mean, if someone sees us right now-"

"You're rambling, Granger." Draco said, cutting her off.

Hermione walked to her room and shut the door, embarrassed. Even though she has noticed the change in her relationship with Draco the past few months, this is still hard to take in for her. Draco Malfoy is in her apartment, picking her up for their date.

Draco Malfoy.

How time has changed!

But she still can't help freaking out.

The only thing she could do right now is go change her clothes or go climb out the window and escape. She did neither. She simply wrapped her frizz in a ponytail and put on a little lip gloss. She came out of her bedroom after 3 minutes.

Draco looked at her up and down, bemused. "Really, Granger?" he said, staring at the clothes she wore to school earlier- her red and white plaid shirt, blue jeans and her blue converse shoes.

"I don't want to dress up if that's okay with you." She said, simply. "I don't even know what's going on."

Draco smirked. "Fine. If you don't mind looking like a homeless girl I picked up on the street."

"Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"We could go see a movie, or do whatever you muggles do on a Friday night." He said, his eyes back on the magazine.

Hermione nodded.

"Okay." She said. "And by the way, where's my flowers?"

Draco stared at her like she's just been beamed down from another planet.

"You don't believe in flowers." He said, getting up from the couch and following Hermione out of the apartment.

"Dates bring flowers." she said. She has decided to act cool tonight, like this isn't a big deal, like those times Draco and her would eat lunch at the cafeteria together pretending it's the most normal thing in the world. Which is not.

"You're not into conventions." He answered. She smiled to herself, amused that Draco knows a lot about her already.

"Every girl deserves a conventional date night. Everyone knows that." She pointed out. She was just kidding, of course. She hates flowers.

But she's having fun doing this to Malfoy, though. It makes it less weird for her when she makes a joke out of it.

He crossed his arms. "Not you. And besides I thought this was friendly." He said. "Flowers can make it awkward."

"A girl can expect." She said, turning the lock on her apartment door.

X X X

Draco was smiling. Internally. He thinks if he doesn't let the smile out of his lips it's going to come out from his nose and he's not going to like the sound of it. He can't believe how happy he is, how Hermione Granger could elicit this effect on him. Walking with her down the street in her laid back clothing, he realized he has never done this with a girl before. He likes her confidence, how she doesn't seem to care that her jeans have stain on them or that she's not wearing any sort of make up on her face and other stuff that girls would rather die than go on without. There's this strangeness in her that makes her interesting to him, a strangeness he could spend a lifetime trying to figure out.

"You're smiling." Hermione commented, looking at him.

"I am not." He denied. "Stop hallucinating, Granger. It's creepy."

Hermione laughed. "If you say so."

They walked into a posh restaurant- Draco's insistence of course. Hermione argued she'd rather eat at McDonalds than here but Draco wouldn't have any of it. So 5 minutes later, Hermione found herself sitting in a slightly dim posh restaurant, feeling out of place and regretting not dressing up properly for the occasion.

"You were right," she mumbled to Draco when the waiter was pouring them wine. "I feel like a homeless person."

Draco smirked. "It's very you, though." He said.

"Would you please stop being arrogant?" she said, glaring at him.

He sipped on his wine glass and grinned. "Or what?" Draco challenged, "You're walking out on me?"

"Not before I pour down this bottle of wine on your head." She said. "Let's see how you'd like that."

Draco stared at her for a long time. "Not now, Granger." He said.

He is so impossible Hermione wished she's at home watching the telly, instead.

"So the doctor's regenerating soon," Draco said, nervously. Hermione could sense he's attempting to open a different conversation. "Any thoughts on that?"

She almost cracked up. "I don't watch Doctor Who." She said.

Draco looked horrified. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." he said.

Hermione laughed. "It's funny to think you've become a Whovian." She said. "You should stop hanging out with Clark and Jimmy."

"What's wrong with Clark and Jimmy?" Draco asked, still looked horrified with her. "And besides, that blue box could be somewhere in the universe right now, saving humanity and the universe. And don't laugh at me for believing that because I'm a wizard and I am what muggles here would also call impossible. Or have you already forgotten that?"

Hermione laughed. "Your geek is showing." She said, amused. "It's cute."

Draco straightened in his seat. Hermione doesn't want him to get uncomfortable so she opened another topic of conversation.

"Ed Sheeran's having a show in the city next week. Penelope and I are thinking of going. You think you and the lost boys wanna tag along?" She asked.

"Jimmy doesn't like Ed Sheeran but of course we all know that's just an act." Draco said. Hermione nodded. They've heard him singing The A Team with tears in his eyes when he thought no one was around. "And frankly, I don't like to see him in person. It's like seeing a Weasley but with guitar."

Hermione nodded again. "I understand." She said. "But if you change your mind ticket's on me."

They exchanged smiles and Draco wanted to kick himself for displaying such vulnerability.

They ate in silence for a while.

"I want to know why we're doing this." Hermione said, after a while. "I mean, you normally wouldn't go out with me, right?"

Draco stared at him. "Yeah." He answered, quickly.

"So…what happened? I mean, what changed?" she asked.

"Really, you're asking me what changed?" he asked, annoyed. "Look at me, Granger. A year ago I don't even know what the hell is this thing." He held up his iphone to her. "And a year ago I would have gone to a wizard amusement park to see a live dragon show, but last week I went to see Imagine Dragons live with Clark and came home with a T-shirt. My mum thinks I act funny now, pretending to be interested when she caught me reading a muggle newspaper. Well, I have to for Mr. Yee's class, you know. So don't ask me what changed because where do I begin?"

Hermione was laughing. She knows she should sympathize with what the poor guy's going through but she can't help it.

"That's a funny story but that's not what I mean by my question." She said.

Draco took a deep breath. "Fine." He said, at last. He stared into her eyes. "You're okay, Granger. I didn't expect you'd be…you know, okay."

Hermione smiled. "Okay?" she said. "I'm okay. I don't know what that means."

Draco rolled his eyes. He can't believe she's making this complicated. He's just not used to talking about his feelings to anybody and right now Granger wants a full blown explanation.

"I mean you're okay…for a girl." He said, blushing.

Hermione doesn't know what to say. Is Draco trying to tell her he likes her now?

"Thank you." She said. "I think you're okay, too…for a boy."

Draco stared at her and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked, confused. For a minute she was afraid Draco's pulling her legs. But then he stopped laughing and stared deep into her eyes.

"How come we've never done this before?" he asked. "Back in Hogwarts, was I really that mean then?"

Hermione snorted. "Ohhh. Where do I begin?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I've been told I was a jerk."

"Are you kidding? You're the king of jerk. All jerks bow down to you." She said.

Draco laughed heartily. "Yeah, I was." He said, and Hermione laughed, too.

"But you're okay now." Hermione began, when they stopped laughing. "And we're friends now, aren't we? I have a Facebook friend request from you to prove it."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I'm going to kill Jimmy." He said. "That's why he's been taking photos of me all week- to post on that tedious facebook-thing he's made me."

"Oh." Hermione mumbled, trying hard to supress a grin. She knew Draco wouldn't make one! "But be thankful it's not a fan page. It could've been worse."

"Yeah…" Draco said, nodding. "I mean, what's next? That twitter thing?" He laughed.

Hermione bit her lip. She's not going to tell him Jimmy already did.

X X X

After dinner, Draco took her home. They didn't go to the midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show, to Hermione's disappointment because a house elf came early to pick Draco up because apparently there's been an emergency at home. Draco didn't tell her what. He simply walked her to her apartment door, awkwardly kissed her on the cheek and was gone. She hopes everything is okay.

By 10 o'clock Draco texted her.

Draco: Sorry about earlier. A house elf cleaning my room accidentally turned on the TV, freaked out and exploded the thing.

Hermione: Poor elf. Never seen a television before.

Draco: Yeah. Mum thought it's a big deal to me so she sent me home immediately. I thought she was sick or something horrible happened. That's why I rushed home. Now I'm just pissed.

Hermione: Poor elf, though. I could imagine his fear. So no punishment for him when you got home?

Draco: You wouldn't like that, would you?

Hermione: No. I'm glad you didn't. It's just a TV.

Draco: Ruined our night, though.

Hermione: It's fine. We'll see each other in school tomorrow.

Draco: Yeah. Good night.

Hermione: Good night.

X X X

Jimmy wanted to know every detail. He's been pestering Draco all morning and Draco wanted to whack him on the head or something but he's in a good mood nothing could ruin it.

"So how about an Ed Sheeran concert next week?" He asked him, changing the subject. He's not comfortable talking about his date with Hermione with anybody. "I heard the girls are paying."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Dude, his songs are gay." He said, looking disgusted.

"Yeah, he had that song, what was that again? The one where he would stop eating food and would squeeze into a dress?" Draco asked.

"Be Like You." Jimmy answered, nodding. "That's the gayest one, bro."

"Funny how you knew the title, though." Draco said, grinning. "So Ed Sheeran next week?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and groaned, defeated.

"So what happened last night?" Jimmy asked again.

Draco, tired of his shits, decided to answer. "Just dinner, okay? She wanted to take me to see Rocky Horror-something but I had to get home."

Jimmy looked horrified, throwing his band magazine to the floor. "You bailed out, right?" he cried. "No straight dude would want to see that shit!"

"Really?" Draco asked, suspiciously. "Why not? Granger told me it's a classic."

"A classic piece of crap, yes." Jimmy answered. "They would make you dance, dude. You would put your hands on your hips and you're gonna jump to the left!"

Draco watched as Jimmy ridiculously demonstrated what he told him was the Time Warp. And then he proceeded telling him every single detail of the show, singing lines and making gagging noises about the gayness of it all.

"I see you've watched it at least twice or thrice." He said, after Jimmy was finished with his song and dance numbers.

X X X

Hermione sat next to Penelope at lunch, listening to her and Jimmy bickering on and on, as usual. Draco was there, too, but they didn't talk about last night. They just spent lunch stealing glances at each other and smiling when they catch each other's eyes. And Jimmy was too busy trying to defend his favorite band, Fall Out Boy to notice them because Penelope said something about it that he didn't like.

"And your idea of good music is the Carpenters?" Jimmy cried, annoyed.

"I said I'm sorry, Jimmy!" she shot back, unwrapping her tuna sandwich.

"You can't go on insulting a guy's favorite band and expect to get away with it!" Jimmy said, pieces of chicken flying out of his mouth as he spoke.

"Well, you have to learn how to handle other people's opinion!" Penelope said.

Clark sighed. "I swear I am done with you two." He said, gathering his stuff.

He turned to Draco. "You watching basketball practice later?" he asked him.

Jimmy and Penelope stopped arguing for a minute to look at them.

"Since when have you been interested in basketball?" Penelope asked Clark.

Clark shrugged. "It's pretty cool." He said, embarrassed.

"Especially because the team captain's a hottie, right?" Jimmy said, elbowing Clark, playfully.

Penelope stood up and walked away.

"She can't handle you coming out." Jimmy whispered to Clark. "I wonder why."

Hermione and Draco exchanged worried glances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about dedicating a chapter for Clark, Penelope and Jimmy. You know, where I focus on them rather than on Hermione and Draco. But of course I have to consult with you first because probably you wouldn't like my idea.
> 
> And actually, I still don't know where this story is going. I have a lot of ideas but I can't seem to organize them and I have a feeling writing them would be hard. *sigh* But if you have any wonderful suggestions you could share to me please please do so! I would really appreciate it.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I hope you weren't disappointed.
> 
> And thank you to those who are still offering to be my beta. I just don't understand if you become my beta now, would you work from the first chapter or only on the next chapters? I just don't understand how it works and I think it's too late already, don't you think?
> 
> And to those who have tumblr, you can follow me on bblucifer. tumblr .com. I follow back


End file.
